


A Lion in the Snake Pit

by cherrynrg



Series: It Takes Four [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU obviously, All his issues follow cannon, Blow Jobs, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Confident Harry, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/F, F/M, First two chapters are mostly exposition, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry beds the she-snakes, Harry knows his place in the world, Harry's been fucking his way through the castle, Harry's still Harry, He's not mentioned much but he's a good guy here, Horcruxes, I'm just taking a realistic approach to how Harry deals with them, Lap Sex, Made-up spells, Master of Death Harry Potter, Masturbation, No Dumbledore Bashing, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rituals, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slight Ron bashing?, Smart Harry, Sometimes he gets trapped in his own head, Sorry if that bothers you, The Deathly Hallows, The fun starts in chapter 3, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wizard Duels, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynrg/pseuds/cherrynrg
Summary: Harry knows full well that Umbridge will be Headmistress before long. And she'll have the support of Slytherin when it happens. He decides to try and cut that support down. Or at least cause some discord while having a little fun. So right before Christmas, he comes up with a cunning plan: Seduce the female snakes in his year.I'm not a writer. There will be a lot of mistakes/things I want to alter that I won't catch until after I've hit 'post'. So if you come back and some things look slightly different, that's why. My apologies.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Series: It Takes Four [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119890
Comments: 64
Kudos: 248





	1. Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction has ruined me. I can longer stand the cannon Harry Potter universe. It's too damn frustrating. That has nothing yet everything to do with this shameless bit of self-indulgent nonsense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects on his previous summer and contemplates the future.

Harry Potter, or if he wanted to aggravate Snape and Malfoy, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, heir of House Black stood at the far side of the Room of Requirement, looking over the space that had been expanded to nearly twice that of the Great Hall in order to accommodate the number of people he instructed. The Defense League had grown into quite the sizable group and as such, needed quite a bit of space if its members were going to receive adequate training.

At first, it was only the students that helped think up the idea. Those being all of the fifth year Gryffindors, Ginny Weasley, and the Creevey brothers. All of the fifth year Hufflepuffs with the exception of Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan were present, of course. Padma Patil, Su Li, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw were all original members as well. Not surprising since they were Harry's friends already.

After the initial meeting, however, Harry was approached by a large number of people interested in this 'secret club', which wasn't a secret at the time considering it was fully approved by Professor Dumbledore when it was first formed back in September. It only became 'secret' at the beginning of November after being officially disbanded by the pink toad in one of her seemingly endless educational decrees. That of course didn't stop anyone from coming to the club meetings. If anything, it seemed to only reaffirm and double their commitment. Now they were devouring Harry's teachings like a starving man at a buffet. 

Fred and George Weasley had come into the back room at the Hog's Head, right in the middle of the first meeting, closely followed by Lee Jordan, and the three Gryffindor chasers; Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. The twins sat themselves down and asked why they hadn't been invited. If their seeker was forming a dueling club, they wanted in. "The team sticks together, after all," Angelina added. After receiving similar declarations from the other two girls and Lee, all Harry could do was smile and fill them in on what they had missed.

A few days after, Harry, on his way to Charms, was practically accosted by Ravenclaws Lisa Turpin and Morag McDougal, who wanted to know if there were any open spots in the group while batting their eyelashes at him. After that, a steady stream of people had approached Harry and the other members, wanting in as well. The last two 'Puffs in his year; Smith and Macmillian soon followed the rest of their housemates. The rest of the 'Claws in his year quickly joined too along with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe who wanted to ensure that their exam grades didn't suffer. And practically all of the 4th-7th year Gryffindors had claimed spots by the end of the week. This was also true for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw by the end of the next week.

It wasn't hard to see why so many people wanted to take part for one reason or another. Put simply, when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry was the top student in the school. He did incredibly well in all his classes thanks to the countless books and notes found in his family vault at Gringotts. Transfiguration and Ancient Runes were second-nature for him due to his family's affinity for the subjects. Potions and Charms were a breeze thanks to his mother's notebooks. And Arithmancy was fairly easy to adjust to thanks to his background in muggle maths.

The only class he really struggled getting through was History of Magic. Not because it was difficult, of course. It was actually incredibly easy. All he had to do was read the textbooks for Merlin's sake. It was a struggle because Professor Binns had to be the most boring teacher in the history of teaching. Luckily he more than made up for it through self-study. 

But when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, no one in the castle came close to Harry's level. Not even Hermione or Daphne Greengrass could touch him there. He couldn't really pinpoint why he excelled so much in the subject. Why he strived to be the best. Perhaps it was because it seemed to be the only major subject that neither of his parents had any lasting interest in, making it something he could traverse on his own and forge his own path.

To most, it could be chalked up to the murdering psychopath that was out for his blood. A reasonable assumption. If you asked his friends, they'd blame it on his 'saving people thing', which he still didn't understand. He just liked doing the right thing. If that so happened to involve 'saving' someone now and again, so be it.

If you asked the Slytherins(Malfoy and his ilk), "It's just Saint Potter showing off, obviously," would be the response you received. Harry was actually fairly certain that more than a few of the snakes would be very interested in joining the club if they knew it was still going but the cutthroat politics(not to mention the rampant bigotry) of Slytherin wouldn't allow it.

Whatever the reason, the fact remained that Harry was a genuine prodigy in the ways of defending oneself. So there he stood, watching the students practice the fire whip spell he had just shown them. He had them step into the center of the room one at a time to do so while the others lined up against the walls for maximum space. Can't have anyone getting injured due to a rogue flame after all. Currently, Dean Tomas was working on conjuring the tail of fire necessary and was doing fairly well for a first attempt.

"That was a good try, Dean," Harry said, starting in with his gentle but firm way of critiquing as the spell died, "The length was right but the flames themselves weren't as intense as they should be. As I said, this spell requires a lot of focus and intent. You have to really give it your all or else it won't hold up," he continued, "I want you to _really_ visualize the fire. Will your magic to make the image real. Focus and manifest it from the end of your wand, pouring your magic into it to keep the fire lit, alright?" He looked Dean in the eye and received a determined nod from the taller boy. "Good, now try again."

As the students continued to come up and make their attempts, Harry let his mind wander in between offering advice and helpful hints. It was December now and the winter holidays would start in just three weeks. Harry was excited to be spending it with Sirius at the old Black Family home in London. It would be his godfather's first Christmas in 14 years as a free man.

Harry had managed to capture Pettigrew during the events of the ill-remembered Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Ill-remembered because it marked the day Voldemort regained a body. He knew something to do with the Dark Tosser was being planned. It's the reason why he was in the stupid tournament in the first place. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when the Cup turned out to be a portkey, he was just glad he managed to beat the others in reaching it so none of them got caught up in the ensuing mess. What did surprise him though was the number of Death Eaters waiting for him on the other side. Ten of the fuckers, not including Wormtail, welcomed him to the graveyard. And although he put up a good fight, even killing one of the bastards with a blood-boiling curse, he was eventually captured and bound.

The ritual took place and Tom, wanting to show off a little, began monologuing about his entire grand comeback plan, including where Harry currently was, why he was there, and the events leading up to his arrival. The self-styled 'Dark Lord' then proceeded to release Harry from his binds and challenge him to a duel. And Harry, knowing that playing fair would be a suicidal move, immediately started flinging spells in every direction at everyone present. In the ensuing chaos where Harry cut down no less than four more of the masked bootlickers, he managed to not only get back to the cup but also nab Wormtail on his way there.

After returning to the spectator stands, he immediately stunned the faux-Moody and informed the judges and the Minister about what happened. Aurors were immediately sent to the graveyard while Amelia Bones personally escorted Pettigrew and the revealed Barty Crouch Jr to the DMLE holding cells. And Fudge, the stupid, stubborn bastard, refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. Even after receiving confirmation about the marked bodies and subsequent questioning of Jr and the rat. Regardless, Sirius was pronounced innocent within three days and Harry moved into #12 Grimmauld Place the day he stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Over the summer, the Ministry tried to wage a slander campaign against both Harry for his claims about Voldemort and Dumbledore for believing the boy. Luckily, back during the Wand Weighing Ceremony, Harry had quite a long chat with one Rita Skeeter. He offered her the occasional exclusive interview as long as she promised to only print the truth about him and those he cared about. Not willing to pass up such an opportunity, she quickly agreed. As a result, she, and by extension, The Daily Prophet as a whole, refused to print the libel that came from Fudge's administration. In fact, they went in the complete opposite direction, printing several stories about Harry's so-called 'adventures' over the years, as well as insightful interviews, letting the people of Magical Britain know who Harry Potter truly was and what was actually going on.

As Cho approached the center of the room, she shot Harry a shy glance before starting. Last year, this would have turned him into a blushing mess. Now, it just made him uncomfortable. His short-lived crush on the pretty 6th year had died when he'd caught her bullying Luna in November of his fourth year. And ever since Cedric had ended things with her shortly before graduating, she'd been paying him a disconcerting amount of attention. He knew she knew he had a crush on her last year. He wasn't too proud to admit that it was fairly obvious. But he was a little confused as to how she was still apparently operating under that line of thought.

Even if he hadn't caught her tormenting Luna, being shown the way around a woman's body by Fleur Bloody Delacour a few days after the Second Task would have still killed that crush faster than the AK spell. She had practically dragged him to her private quarters in the Beauxbatons carriage to thank him for rescuing her sister from the Merfolk. He soon found out her way of thanking him was educating him on the female form. Although, really, this was just a fancy way of saying she continually fucked his brains out until the Third Task arrived while showing him ways to improve his technique and please his future lovers. 

That summer, he put his newly-developed skills to the test. In between fixing up the old mansion, he and his newly liberated godfather spent quite a few days attending galas, balls, and other high-society events. At first, Harry was reluctant to go but then he remembered that since he'd been effectively emancipated by participating in the Tournament, he would officially be both Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor on his 15th birthday. Apparently being the only person to successfully summon Godric's sword since the legendary man himself qualified Harry to take up the long-thought-dead line. Sirius had also named him as heir to House Black since his prolonged exposure to Dementors had left him unable to reproduce. With all that in mind, he figured he had better start getting used to these sorts of things. So while Sirius would be getting reacquainted with the world of politics, Harry would often sneak away with one or two of the younger ladies in attendance.

The first had been Su Li of all people at one of her father's parties. Both had been incredibly bored and decided to nip off to her family's library in order to catch a break from the monotony. After an intense semi-debate about runes of all things, the tension between them shifted and neither could remember who made the first move.

Next was Fay Dunbar during a ministry event hosted by one of the lords on the Wizengamot. They found a cozy-looking guest bedroom to hideaway in and "get to know each other better". Afterwards, he remembered Sirius asking where he had gone to with a knowing look in his eye and a proud smirk. Harry wondered if the old Marauder had also noticed his disappearance during the last event.

He had Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones at the same time during the Summer Solstice Gala that was being held at Bones Manor. The girls had taken him up to Susan's room after somewhat loudly proclaiming how dull the event was. Harry was then made privy to their secret relationship. After making a joke about "wanting to watch", he was stunned when they actually started undressing and pawing at each other. His stunned expression turned into embarrassment when Susan spotted the growing bulge in his trousers. But that embarrassment quickly shifted to excitement after the two witches got on their knees before him.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came next at a charity event. That was a little hard to maneuver as they were in the Ministry itself. Luckily, Lavender had stolen the key to her dad's office. The hardwood desk was actually quite comfortable once a cushioning charm had been placed on it. Parvati seemed particularly pleased after being denied her 'proper goodnight' following the Yule Ball since Harry had been drawn into an argument between Hermione and Ron at the time.

Speaking of Hermione, the brown-haired witch had approached him the night after his birthday party, citing her desire to give her virginity to someone she had total trust in. She and a few other friends were spending a couple of days at his home anyway so it was easy for her to sneak into his room. She fell asleep in his arms after thanking the green-eyed wizard profusely for "being so wonderful".

He had yet another threesome when Luna appeared to have randomly shown up during one of his visits to The Burrow. He claimed both her and Ginny in the redheaded girl's bedroom after everyone else had turned in for the night. Harry had always suspected Luna possessed some seer abilities. At the very least, she was more genuine than what he'd heard about Trelawney. He was fairly certain the petite blond had somehow planned the encounter but had no way of proving it. 

His summer escapades ended with an "end of summer" party being thrown at the Leaky Cauldron by Hannah. Apparently, she and Susan had told Megan Jones and Sally-Anne Perks about their time with him because halfway through the party, Hannah had taken him up to one of the private rooms above the bar where he found the other three Hufflepuffs waiting for him. The five of them didn't reemerge until the party ended almost three hours later. What a way to end the holidays that was.

These new sorts of 'adventures' didn't end when he returned to school though. If anything, they escalated. The Gryffindor chasers cornered him in the locker room after their first victory of the season. They wanted to 'thank' him for his assists in breakup plays while they racked up points and for distracting Malfoy until Angelina gave Harry the signal to catch the snitch. The game ended 350-20. Seeing the outrage on the blonde ferret's face would have been reward enough but being able to worship the naked forms of The Flying Foxes as they were nicknamed was a dream come true. 

He had Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Morag MacDougal pretty much one after the other over the course of the weekend of Halloween in various abandoned classrooms. Now that Harry thought about it, that meant he had gone to bed(whether there was actually a bed involved or not varied greatly) with every girl in his year apart from the four in Slytherin. 

During one of his weekly threesomes with Ginny and Luna, the auburn-haired girl brought along one of her dorm mates and fellow reserve chaser, Demelza Robins. The lithe little witch soon became a permanent participant in these 'meetings'. Harry really liked playing with her dark, curly hair while she learned her way around his cock.

He would also regularly be levitated up to the Gryffindor girls' dorms to 'visit' with his yearmates. At first, Hermione and Fay were quite hesitant but with some loving encouragement from Lavender and Parvati, they were quickly drawn in. Now his weekends just weren't complete without spending at least one night in the Lionesses' den.

The Hufflepuff girls were also incredibly eager to spend time with their "favorite teacher" as they had started recently calling him in the RoR when it wasn't being used for DL meetings. Harry soon found out they weren't nearly as innocent as the house's reputation would have you believe. Busty Susan and slender Sally-Anne were very enthusiastic when it came to getting rough. It seemed to be a big turn on for them when Harry "took charge" and effectively manhandled the two witches. Perky little Hannah loved being lifted up into his arms and fucked against the wall while curvy Megan was quite adamant about bent over and buggered while Harry played with her clit. 

Then there was 'shower time' after practice with the athletic Gryffindor chasers. Having Alicia grind her tight ass and wet cunt on his face was already insane to think about. But having that while Angelina used her incredible toned legs to ride him at a torturously slow pace on the shower room floor was indescribable. Add in Katie putting her plush lips and skilled tongue to use, kissing and licking his balls and shaft every time their captain would slide up his length almost made him burst right there, just remembering it. Good thing the enchanted boxers he'd purchased before school began kept that sort of thing concealed.

By the time everyone in the DL had tried their hand at producing their own fire whip, it was getting close to curfew. So after a few parting words and giving some more advice to a few members, he scanned the Marauder's Map, making sure no one was approaching as the students made their way to their respective dorms.

As incredible as the summer and first half of the current school year was, not everything was perfect. Umbridge and Voldemort aside, what really put a damper on things was his current situation with Ron. Even though his former male best friend came around eventually, the redhead's jealousy and foolish pride kept him from ever properly apologizing for his behavior at the start of fourth year. And ever since, the distance between them had steadily grown. The thought made Harry a little sad but he had also long ago come to the realization that Ron needed to grow up before they could fix their friendship. Said redheaded boy had already left with the others to head back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving only Harry and Hermione in the room as Neville(Harry's new but stalwart male best friend) had some homework he wanted to get a head start on. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" the wavy-haired witch asked as she watched her best friend stare through one of the windows overlooking the grounds.

Harry turned to look at her and couldn't help but take a moment to marvel at his female best friend. She had always been cute but last year she had really blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had somehow managed to sort itself out(she was adamant she wasn't using any potions), what little baby fat she may have had was gone, and she had learned a spell over the previous summer to shrink her slightly-larger-than-normal front teeth. Her warm brown eyes and long legs gave her the appearance of a graceful doe in human form. Not to mention her now modest-sized breasts stood proud and perky on her chest. She really was stunning. 

"I'm fine, 'Mione," he said, breaking away from his thoughts before he did something that would make them late in getting back to the common room, "We better get going," he added, offering his arm to her. Seeing her smile and practically wrap herself around his bicep gave him a peculiar feeling. Something akin to pride mixed with warm affection that made his heart flutter.

After returning to Gryffindor Tower and a bit of homework later, Hermione hinted at him making another 'visit' to the girl's dorm. As incredibly tempting as the offer was, Harry had to decline, claiming to be too tired to entertain four witches. So after a lingering kiss, he headed up to the fifth year boy's dorm and started on his nightly routine.

While showering, his thoughts drifted to the DL and the current state of Hogwarts. He was fully aware it wouldn't be long until the cardigan-wearing bitch took over the entire school. Her ministry-given powers were expanding every day. Soon enough, she'd have the whole castle under her fat little thumb.

While brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but think about how when the bug-eyed 'woman' took over as Headmistress, she'd immediately make the Slytherins her personal army of enforcers. It was no secret she despised half-bloods and muggle-borns. Who better to push her agenda than other pompous little bigots? Malfoy had really been kissing her ass lately as it was. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the arrogant prick had a thing for the pink nightmare. Imagining the horrified look on Pansy Parkinson's face if that were true almost made him spit toothpaste all over the mirror, trying to contain his laughter.

Speaking of Parkinson, he mused while closing the curtains around his four-poster, she hadn't really been hanging around the white-haired shithead lately. Maybe she finally smartened up and realized he wasn't the Casanova he liked to think he was. Now that he thought about it, she and Millicent Bulstrode had started to quietly distance themselves from Malfoy and the gorilla twins. It wasn't noticeable unless you were really paying attention(something Malfoy's group couldn't do if their lives depended on it), but it was happening. The two still sat with them at meals but Parkinson no longer emitted that awful fake laugh whenever her supposed betrothed made a failing attempt at a joke. The two girls also no longer sat with them during classes either. If they were at the front of the room, Parkinson and Bulstrode would sit in the back and vice-versa. 

Trouble in paradise? Maybe he could work with that. Maybe he could put his 'special skills' to use and get them both on his side. Actually, taking the time to examine the two, he made some interesting realizations. Parkinson had really lost that "puggish" look on her face that had been there previously. She still wasn't the prettiest girl in school, sure, but her button nose was cute and her big, dark eyes were quite lovely to look at, honestly. Her shoulder-length dark-brown hair framed her face quite nicely too so that helped. And although she was quite petite, he'd seen her in casual clothes on Hogsmeade weekends and you could bounce galleons off that ass. 

Meanwhile, Bulstrode had lost quite a bit of the 'bulk' she had had for the first four years he'd known her. Sure she was still the biggest girl in their year(no longer in the whole school, though as that title now belonged to sixth-year Eloise Midgeon) but she had sized down drastically from looking like Crabbe in a wig to being what Harry would call "pleasantly plump". Her face had slimmed down and lost the hard scowl which helped her appearance as well. He was _very_ intrigued at the prospect of exploring the curves hidden beneath her cumbersome school uniform. And she easily had the biggest pair of tits in the castle.

Then there were the other two girls in the dorm; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Daphne with her long, straight golden-blond hair, porcelain skin, and piercing blue eyes. A dancer's build that was offset by her perky, medium-sized breasts. Tracey with her wavy black hair, skin that resembled coffee with cream, and bright amber eyes. Her own bust was a bit smaller than her best friend but her otherwise slightly fuller build was complete with wide hips and an incredible ass that was visible even through her robes. Both were incredibly different from one another and being together so often served to highlight just how uniquely gorgeous they were. The pair of witches were easily two of the prettiest girls in the year. Maybe even the whole school.

Harry was attracted to all the girls he spent time with, of course. They were all incredibly beautiful and even if they weren't, who they were as people would've made up for it in spades. But if he absolutely had to compile a list, ranking only the physical beauty of the upper-year girls at Hogwarts, Greengrass and Davis would definitely be in the Top 10. The only ones who might be ahead of them really would be Hermione, Susan, and the Gryffindor Chaser trio. With the other girls being very close behind. Of course, that could just be his bias talking since he'd had the privilege of seeing most of the girls on that list naked but whatever.

Unbidden but welcome images of all 'his girls' writhing beneath or on top of him started to flood his mind and his hand subconsciously found its way into his sleeping pants. He quickly grabbed his wand to cast a privacy spell with his other hand before seeing the Flying Foxes underneath the hot shower spray as they took turns bouncing on his lap. The Hufflepuff girls moaning and panting as he drove into them just how they liked. Demelza, skin glistening, as an equally sweaty Ginny and Luna guided her through on how to please him. The fifth-year Gryffindor girls in a hot mess of fingers and tongues as he took his time exploring their bodies. Hermione's cinnamon-colored irises looking at him with all the love she possessed as his hands caressed her body like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

As his motions sped up, his mind shifted to things he hadn't yet seen but would very much like to. Pansy on all fours, begging him to show her what a real man feels like before he plows into her cunt. Millicent on her back as he slides his length in between her massive tits. Tracey, eyes like firewhiskey, looking up at him as she lavishes his cock with her sharp tongue and pouty lips. Daphne's slender legs wrapped around his waist, squealing his name as she finds release.

And then so does he. 

After a quick cleaning charm and setting an alarm spell, the last thought to enter Harry's mind before drifting off was how much he'd like to make those images a reality. If for nothing else, he'd be able to complete the 'year set' he already had going. That'd be nice.


	2. Training & Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works off some steam and formulates his plan to 'infiltrate' the House of Snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, sorry.

As Harry stepped out of the Headmaster's office and the gargoyle resumed its place, he couldn't help the frustration that came over him. Professor Dumbledore had told him shortly after third year began about what Tom Riddle's diary was and how it related to the green-eyed, young wizard. The revelation that he had a piece of Voldemort's vile soul behind his scar was startling, to say the least. But hearing the Headmaster promise he would do his absolute best in finding a way to remove it without killing Harry was reassuring. 

The source of his frustration came from a lack of a solution nearly two and a half years later. He knew Dumbledore was using all of his free time searching for an answer but being a partial Horcrux was starting to become unbearable. Even with his impeccable Occlumency shields(having been taught by the Headmaster himself), because of their connection, he still received flashes of the so-called 'dark lord's' actions and thoughts. In theory, this could be useful if the noseless 'man' had ever actually revealed anything. The problem was all he seemed to be doing was torturing his followers in between ranting to himself about The Prophecy. Something Harry already knew about.

Dumbledore had taken Harry to the Department of Mysteries during the winter holiday in third year to retrieve the prophecy orb and bring it back to his office. It now sat at the bottom of a blood-warded chest in The Headmaster's private quarters. They had contemplated destroying it since he had the memory of Professor Trelawney giving it in the first place but figured that keeping the orb itself might prove useful later. So knowing that while listening to the snake-faced git's ramblings about obtaining it was really grating on Harry's nerves.

Harry was just glad his Occlumency shields prevented Lord Moldyshorts from actively probing his mind. He knew because the bastard had tried over the summer. At random times, Harry would 'see' the telltale white blip against the black veil that he kept his thoughts behind. He knew what was happening because ever since he had learned the art of concealing his mind, Snape would often try to catch him off-guard and that's what it always looked like. After quickly throwing the presence out, his first thought was Sirius being responsible but quickly banished the idea. Not only would Sirius NOT do something like that without permission but the old dog hadn't even been in the same room at the time. He was down in the basement while Harry was in the Library, two floors away. He eventually concluded that, due to their connection, Voldemort must have the ability to somewhat reach him from wherever he was hiding.

The Headmaster was confident that Tom didn't know about the partial Horcrux. He figured the Dork Lard was operating under the assumption that he could try and reach Harry because the red-eyed abomination had the boy's blood in his veins now. Thankfully, he hadn't tried to access Harry's mind since the first few attempts failed. That was a relief. 

The Prophecy was another thing that Harry was dealing with. Dumbledore was adamant that "the power he knows not" was love. But how the hell was love supposed to stop Voldemort? Especially when Harry's own mother had made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of love and the dark bastard still managed to return? It made no sense!

And where was this love supposed to come from? He didn't exactly have a girlfriend or a wife and odds are, it would be a while before he got one, if ever. Family, then? The only family Harry had left was Sirius and Remus. And though Harry was pretty sure he loved them, he still didn't quite know if that's what it was. The Dursleys didn't exactly teach him what that emotion was supposed to feel like. His friends, maybe? Harry cared deeply about his friends but he wouldn't say he loved them. He thought that he might love Hermione in some way because whenever he looked at her, he got a funny feeling in his chest. It wasn't in the same way that he loved his godfather and pseudo uncle, obviously. That would be weird. But whether it was due to her being his best and most trust-worthy friend or something deeper was unclear. 

While his mind attempted to work out these vexing thoughts, his feet had subconsciously taken him to the portrait of the dancing trolls. The opposite wall of which held the trusty and secretive Room of Requirement. Harry mentally scoffed at that. It was hardly a 'secret' when half the students in the castle knew about and used it at least once a week.

Deciding to work off some steam instead of returning to the common room angry, Harry paced the floor and asked for the usual DL setup. Walking in, he found the typical wide-open space, a corner with books on combat spells and other defensive magic. A wall decked out in racks filled with muggle weapons and blades next to it. In front of the adjacent wall stood a line of twenty training dummies that were enchanted to move and act like real people in a duel.

Harry quickly shucked off both his robe and jumper before moving to the center of the room. With a flick of his wand, five of the dummies activated before grabbing a weapon from the racks and surrounding the young man. He took a deep breath and counted to three before the first dummy attacked. A well-aimed **_Reducto_ **shattered the battle-ax it wielded before being blown apart by a slightly overpowered **_Bombarda_** , sending feathers in all directions. Harry had to duck as the second and third swung at him with their swords. A quick cutting curse severed the second one's legs before he banished its blade into the chest of the third.

The fourth had taken a crossbow and was sending arrows at his head while the fifth was seemingly trying to crush him with a giant club. Harry raised a shield from the stone floor to block the arrows before narrowly side-stepping the club. A tripping jinx caused the mele-ing dummy to fall before Harry removed its head with another cutting curse. By now, the crossbow-wielding dummy had moved back in aiming range and was resuming its assault as another five dummies activated to join the fight.

Six and Seven had taken up spears and were now attempting to skewer Harry while Eight had armed itself with a second crossbow and started shooting at him from the opposite end. Nine was standing off to the side, holding a claymore next to Ten who had apparently decided to bring in a halberd. Harry grabbed Six's spear and shoved it into Seven's chest before banishing it at Eight's head. He then restrained and used Six as a shield from Four's arrows before transfiguring Eight into a boulder, levitating it, and dropping it onto Four.

This left Nine and Ten the freedom to move in with their oversized weapons of choice. They immediately began hacking away at Harry, aiming for any part of him they could. He narrowly dodged the claymore but in doing so, stepped right into the halberd as it struck his left shoulder. Harry swore and put some distance between himself and the dummies so he could check the damage. The cut wasn't deep but there wasn't time to use a proper healing spell as the dummies started advancing on him again. 

Feeling his frustration mounting, he sent the claymore-wielding dummy flying into its ally before he set them both ablaze. Using the precious few seconds he had before the other ten activated, he placed a quick healing spell on the wound until he could ask Hermione for a proper one. He was rubbish at medical magic.

As the last half of the dummies positioned themselves in front of him, he decided to cut loose a little bit and continue this impromptu training bout with the same technique he had just taught the DL two nights ago: The fire whip. As Eleven advanced, Harry lashed out, disintegrating both its flail and the dummy itself before undercutting Twelve's legs and quite literally disarming Thirteen by burning through its arms. While he did that, Fourteen and Fifteen had taken the opportunity to circle around him with their battle-axes. Harry spun around just in time and swung the tail of flames, catching both adversaries before they got too close.

Wanting to switch it up a little, Harry pointed an animation charm at the weapons wall and sent various weapons to fight and dispatch Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen. Seeing that Nineteen and Twenty had both chosen swords, he summoned a sword for himself before returning his wand to his wrist-holster. 

Over the summer, when they weren't fixing/redecorating the Black home or attending events, Sirius had put Harry through the wringer, teaching him to duel using swords. Apparently, the art used to be quite common among wizards. Before the Witch Burnings took place and the Statute of Secrecy was implemented, all magicals were learned in the art of the blade because using a wand against a muggle in a duel was seen as incredibly unsporting and cowardly. But once the magical world had decided to conceal itself, the discipline fell out of practice. Now, you'd be hard-pressed to find a witch or wizard that even knew how to hold a sword properly. 

It was a big reason why Harry had decided to teach his 'pupils' how to use them. Death Eaters saw themselves as being so above muggles, they wouldn't know what to do with a sword if you gave them instructions. That made the skill useful if any of the DL members were ever caught without a wand. Brandishing a blade, in general, would catch the bastards off guard. But using it effectively would not only be potentially life-saving but also humiliating for the mask-wearing bigots to be bested by a muggle weapon. 

Harry couldn't help but compare the sword currently in his hands with the one Sirius had gifted him for his birthday. The one back at old #12 was balanced perfectly. Flexible and lightweight without being flimsy or fragile. The crossguard was engraved with a lion's head on one side and the head of a stag on the other. The handle was wrapped in fine leather and the pommel was stamped with the Black House Crest on the bottom. By comparison, the one in his hands felt a bit too heavy and looked like it hadn't been properly taken care of in a long time.

He was brought out of his musings when his last two adversaries advanced in on him. Harry raised his blade to block one of the strikes and side-stepped the second. He swung horizontally, aiming for Nineteen's midsection but the dummy jumped and rolled out of the way just in time. Twenty brought its sword down diagonally, trying to hit Harry's right shoulder. He blocked the move but that gave Nineteen just enough of an opening to swing. The green-eyed young man moved to dodge but wasn't fast enough as the tip of the blade connected with Harry's right side. Swearing at being caught out again, he rolled out of the way and put several feet between him and the dummy duo. 

Harry looked down at his ribs to examine the cut. It was much deeper than the first and stung like hell. Applying another quick healing charm, he prayed that Hermione would be able to patch him up later as he really didn't want to visit the Hospital Wing. ...Although, on second thought, making up an excuse to give Madame Pomphrey might be preferable to Hermione's scolding for training on his own. Again.

"Honestly, must you push yourself so hard? You could have at least brought me or Neville along with you. You always go overboard when you're practicing alone!" 

Harry always felt bad when she started in with her scoldings. He knew she was just worried about him. The concerned look in her soft-brown eyes whenever he entered the common room, cut up from another round of 'exercise' made him feel incredibly guilty. In her mind, Harry had enough to deal with without voluntarily putting himself in harm's way. But no matter how much he hated making her worry, it couldn't be helped. She didn't understand. Or maybe just didn't want to. He _had_ to push himself. He _had_ to be in top form if he was going to have any hope of defeating Voldemort. 

With that in mind, Harry dropped into a defensive stance as the last two dummies approached. He ducked from a horizontal swing by Nineteen and severed its legs before meeting Twenty head-to-head. He crossed swords with the last adversary for a few moments before parrying a vertical strike and driving his blade into the dummy's torso. 

Looking around the room, Harry took a second to take in the 'carnage' of feathers and charred fabric that littered the floor. Since he knew the room would set itself to rights when he left, he didn't bother cleaning anything. He simply dropped his sword before slipping back into his jumper and slinging the robe over his shoulder, feeling too sweaty to wear it again. A quick _**Tempus** _let the young man know he had just enough time to get back to Gryffindor Tower and shower off before he'd be expected at dinner. Casting one more look about the room, Harry decided he needed to bring his training up a notch. Maybe next time he'd ask the room for a training dummy the size of a troll. That could be interesting.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Harry sat down in the Great Hall between Hermione and Lavender. Parvati was on Lavender's other side with Fay on Hermione's. Across from him sat Neville with Ginny and Demelza on his right and Seamus, Dean, and Ron on his left. Harry leaned sideways to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I need you to look at something later," he said as she turned to look at him in the eye.

In an equally quiet but accusing tone, she asked, "You were training again, weren't you?"

Harry turning to focus on his plate was all the confirmation she needed. "How many times must I ask you to stop pushing yourself so much? You could have at least brought me with you! I could have-"

"Please don't start, Hermione," Harry exhaustingly replied, "I had just finished with a rather frustrating conversation with Dumbledore and needed to blow off some steam. It's not a big deal, I took care of it. ...Mostly," he finished weakly. 

He could tell she wanted to continue her scolding but he must have looked pretty tired because one look at his face made the brunette witch come up short. That didn't stop the occasional worried glances she sent his way, of course, but at least he was able to eat dinner without getting into an argument. 

As he mechanically ate his roast chicken, Harry's eyes drifted across the room. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were talking with Fed and George about Quidditch and how they planned to battle Ravenclaw after the holidays. Susan appeared to be telling some story to Hannah and Sally while Megan was speaking to Justin. Steven and Wayne simply sat beside them, eating quietly and occasionally adding to the conversations. Su Li seemed to be having quite the animated discussion with Luna and Terry Boot while Corner was talking across the aisle to Smith and Macmillan. Padma and Morag just looked bored while Anthony Goldstein and Kevin Entwhistle were nowhere to be found.

Over at the Slytherin table, Harry could see Parkinson and Bulstrode sitting next to Malfoy while he spoke to Theodore Nott about something. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from them and although he couldn't see their faces, it wasn't hard to guess what they looked like. They seemed to only have one facial expression after all: dull and blank. Like Anthony and Kevin, Blaise Zabini was also absent. 

Just as he had witnessed before, Pansy and Millicent were not participating in any discussions. In fact, they looked a little miserable with where they were currently located. Even if they were becoming disillusioned with the pointy-faced ponce, that didn't mean they were ready to 'switch sides' as it were, though. But it was definitely something to consider.

Further down at the end, he saw Daphne and Tracey eating by themselves. Not surprising considering Daphne's less-than-flattering moniker as the 'Ice Queen'. Boys were afraid of approaching her, either because she was a Slytherin or for fear of being hexed. Often both. And a lot of the girls were either jealous of the duo's looks or were put off by Daphne's cold demeanor. It seemed the only person that had ever gotten past her frosty exterior was Tracey. That could make it a bit difficult to navigate. Difficult but not impossible.

Harry had been paired up with Tracey a few times before in Charms(last week being the latest example) and knew her to be quite a bubbly yet sarcastic girl with a dry wit. She was intelligent and easy to get along with. The fact that she had become friends with Daphne suggested the blonde's frigid attitude was most likely a defense mechanism. And only those who actually tried would be allowed to see the real person underneath the Ice Queen facade. Seeing as how Tracey seemed to be her only friend gave further evidence to the idea that most people in Slytherin never actually put in the effort to make any real friends. Just acquaintances/allies at best. 

Harry had been paired up with Daphne once or twice in Transfiguration over the years and was pleasantly surprised when she had been civil towards him. Of course, it could have had something to do with him focusing on the assignment and not trying to flirt with her but still, she wasn't rude or threatening and that's what mattered. She had shown herself to be just as smart as Hermione despite never volunteering to answer questions in class and her approach to Transfiguration was unique to his, offering him a fresh perspective. 

The fact that the girls kept to themselves meant that even if Harry could get close to them, they wouldn't exactly be 'switching sides' but that was hardly a dealbreaker. It was rumored that Malfoy's big trip to the Hospital Wing the previous year took place because he had apparently groped Daphne in the middle of the Slytherin common room. And Tracey was quite vocal about her distaste for the ponce so it was clear neither had any love for their House.

Perhaps trying to seduce the female snakes was the wrong way to go. Maybe he could simply befriend them and prove that he was neither the arrogant, spoiled prince that Snape liked to portray him as nor was he the jumped-up showoff that Malfoy claimed. Maybe if he showed them that underneath all the rumors and stories, he was just another student trying to navigate his way through to graduation, he'd win them over without getting them into bed.

Then again...

Why can't he do both? After all, with the exception of maybe Hermione, all of the girls he had sex with were friends first and foremost. The sex was just an added benefit. Even without it, he'd still be their friend. Hermione was the only exception to this rule because Harry was really starting to want more out of their relationship. He had the biggest emotional connection to her, after all, and she meant quite a lot to the messy-haired wizard. Plus, he was going to need at least three wives to fulfill his Lordship duties. Who better to become the first than his best friend that he also maybe loved? 

Perhaps he should try that with the Slytherin girls. Be a friend first and if things get a little heated... all the better. 

But how to approach them? Certainly not as a group. Individually, then? That could be hard as they seemed to exclusively travel in pairs. Daphne with Tracey and Pansy with Millicent. Harry also wasn't sure if trying to strike up a conversation with the latter two at the same time would be a good idea either. Daphne and Tracey would be a little easier as he already had somewhat of a foundation with Tracey. Perhaps he should start with them. It would be at least a little easier by comparison and it would give Harry an idea of how to traverse a conversation with a 'typical Slytherin'. 

By the time dessert had come and gone, Harry had come up with a plan: Find an excuse to talk to Daphne and Tracey, find some common ground, try to befriend them, and learn the ways of conversing in the House of Snakes. Then try to approach Pansy and/or Millicent and repeat the process. Simple in theory, a potential disaster in practice. But Gryffindors charge forwards, right? He was put in the lion's den for a reason, wasn't he? What better test of courage than befriending a couple of snakes?

* * *

Back in the common room, Harry was busy finishing up on all his homework. Not exactly the most exciting way to spend a Friday night, but he wanted to get it out of the way so he wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend. As he was putting the finishing touches on his Potions essay, he noticed the not-so-subtle glances his female yearmates were sending his way. It had been nearly a week since he'd paid them a visit so seeing the undisguised lust in Lavender's eyes while Parvati tried to discretely rub her thighs together wasn't surprising. Neither was seeing Fay play with her shirt collar while Hermione bit her lip in a way that she knew drove Harry mad. She then placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"Perhaps it's time you let me examine your injuries, Harry," the wavy-haired witch said breathily while squeezing his bicep.

Was there a better way to start the weekend? Harry certainly didn't think so. 


	3. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry looks for a reason to approach Daphne and Tracey. Turns out, he doesn't need one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Tracey

The following Monday, Harry sat in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class(if it could really be called that), waiting for the so-called 'professor' to arrive. He reached into his school bag and pulled out his copy of the altogether useless Defensive Theory textbook that had been assigned for the year and placed it on the desk. The book was filled with nothing that could actually help someone in a life or death situation. Not a word about defensive spells, how to deal with dark or dangerous creatures, nothing. Just useless speculation and glorified instructions on how to be a coward. What a waste of parchment.

Harry reached into his bag again, retrieving one of the books on combat magic he'd borrowed from the Room of Requirement. The cover of which he had charmed to look like 'Quidditch Through The Ages' in order to get it past Umbridge. He was nearly finished with the chapter on the different kinds of fire spells and their particular uses. The one that had caught his attention most was _**Ventorum Ignis** ;_ the firestorm spell. It was an intent-based charm that produced torrents of intense fire around the caster, lashing out at those who would bring them harm. According to the book, it was the most effective way to deal with Inferi but could still be used against all types of opponents, save for creatures with fire-resistant hides.

However, before he could open the book to resume his true Defense education, the pink toad had chosen that moment to grace the room with her presence. Harry stuffed the book back into his bag to avoid it being taken away. There were no rules against having other books in class. Most teachers even encouraged it after the students finished their assignments as it kept the noise down. But Umbridge had a strange aversion to 'outside texts'. Almost as if she were afraid that the students might actually learn something of value if they looked anywhere besides the class-assigned book.

Umbridge entered the room, wearing a rather lucid fushia dress underneath the same salmon-colored cardigan she wore every day. Even Harry could tell how awful the clashing shades of pink were. It was as if she were actually trying to blind the room's inhabitants. If Lavender and Parvati's facial expressions were any indication, that might just happen. Her curly hair, bulging eyes, and short, pudgy stature gave off the impression of an overgrown baby one might see in a medieval painting. Her fake girlish voice rang throughout the classroom as she shuffled to the front.

"Good morning, children," she simpered, "Today, we'll be starting on Chapter 15. I see you all have your books out already. What good students you are,"

The condescension practically dripped from her mouth as she peered around the room with that twisted smile of hers. At times it was hard for Harry to tell if she knew just how ridiculous she sounded or if she genuinely believed that her faux-soprano tittering was charming. Either way, as the students began flipping through pages, finding the right chapter, the bubblegum-toned frog spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you read for us today?"

Harry had to bite his tongue so as to not ask her to call him by his title. He loved seeing the barely-disguised hatred in her eyes whenever she was reminded that he significantly outranked her in the society she held in such high regard. She had attempted to give him detention on the first day after voicing his concerns about the students not being taught magic. Her reasoning for the punishment was 'questioning authority' and 'disrespecting his betters'. After reminding her of his status, he politely declined the detention.

"Seeking clarification of a teacher's objectives and expressing concerns over the state of Hogwarts' education is not an act of disrespect, Madame. I'm sure the Headmaster would agree," he had replied. 

Harry took his time in reaching the correct page before clearing his throat and began reciting the printed words. "Chapter 15. Surrendering," he could already feel the disgust building in his stomach. "The most effective way of ensuring one's safety is to avoid confrontation altogether. However, if you do find yourself in a situation where you are at risk, whether it be at the hands of another wizard or a sentient creature such as a Centaur, the best solution is to surrender," _this was going to be a long class period_ , "By doing so, you display an unwillingness to fight and an unspoken but implied desire to reach an understanding with your would-be adversary. In this chapter, you will learn the proper technique of surrendering oneself and how to negotiate with hostile assailants..."

By the time, he had finished the chapter and the hour was up, it took all of Harry's self-control not to incinerate the useless textbook. Strike that, it was worse than useless, it was _harmful._ Sure, surrendering might work if you're face-to-face with Aurors or maybe even a disgruntled Centaur. But if you're against someone that's determined to kill you(like a _Death Eater_ ), the only thing surrendering will do is bring you to an early grave.

As he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned towards the door, Harry could see Malfoy practically jump up from his seat and head for Umbridge's desk. _Probably to thank her for 'another great lesson'_ , Harry mentally scoffed. _Death Eater spawn would probably love nothing more than for his enemies to surrender. It would mean he wouldn't have to actually_ do _anything._ He followed Hermione out of the classroom and saw Daphne and Tracey in his peripheral. He had meant to find an excuse to talk to them over the weekend but between going to Hogsmeade during the day and visiting the girls' dorm at night, it somehow slipped his mind.

While on his way to Charms(again with the Slytherins), the green-eyed wizard mulled over his options. Daphne had shown herself to be as smart as Hermione and if she was anything else like his wavy-haired best friend, he could only assume that maintaining her grades and exam scores were important to the blonde-haired girl. No matter how she felt about Umbridge personally, he had no trouble believing that she, and most likely Tracey, were not happy with how the current DADA teacher was running the class. Perhaps he could offer a helping hand.

Even at his most self-deprecating, Harry could admit that he was easily more knowledgeable about the subject than most of the other students. Even with teachers like Quirrel and Lockhart, he always managed to come out at the top of the class in the end of year exams. It was a good thing Lockhart had already been carted off to St. Mungos by the time his second year exam had come around or he would have undoubtedly failed. Defense exams that year had actually been put together and overseen by Professor Dumbledore. After Lockhart's 'departure', the Headmaster had taken over the class and spent a good three months doing his absolute best in making up for the previous seven months of wasted time.

His Charms lesson was much more interesting than Defense had been(even if he was retreading old ground). The diminutive Professor Flitwick had surprised them by announcing that they would be learning how to cast the Patronus Charm. Most of the Gryffindors exchanged smirks or knowing looks with one another. Harry had taught them how to do it back in October and most of them had already gotten it down. 

The former dueling champion asked if anyone would like to try their hand at performing the charm and Harry could practically feel all the eyes of his fellow Gryffindors turn to him. He should have expected that but a part of him had thought one of them might've liked to show what they had already learned.

Professor Flitwick, seeing who his red-trimmed students were peering at, gestured for Harry to stand, "Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind."

Biting back a sigh, Harry simply shrugged before getting to his feet. With a rather fresh memory of the previous Saturday night, he raised his wand and muttered the incantation. What happened next was of no surprise to his fellow Gryffindors but came as quite a shock to the Slytherin half of the room and the tiny Charms master.

Everyone knew Harry could produce a corporeal Patronus. He had demonstrated that back in third year during the final Quidditch game of the season in front of the entire school. But most of them hadn't seen him do it since. Back then, it had taken the form of a majestic stag. However, after completing the First Task of the Twi-Wizard Tournament, Harry later found out that his Patronus had changed to reflect his triumph over the ordeal.

From the end of Harry's wand came a silvery-blue, 30 foot-long _Dragon_ in the form of a Hungarian Horntail.

Many of the Slytherins instinctively sprang from their seats and backed away from the translucent beast as it filled the room, causing the Gryffindors' collective smirk to broaden. Poor Professor Flitwick was so shocked, he let out a surprised squeak before falling off his stack of books. 

The Horntail, seeing no danger within the classroom, turned to face Harry before lowering its head and fading out. The messy-haired young man retook his seat and briefly looked at Hermione to see her staring at him with a mix of amusement, admiration, and adoration in her brown eyes. He smiled at her before turning to see Professor Flitwick return to his perch on top of the desk. 

For the rest of the lesson, Harry simply sat back and watched as Flitwicked walked them through the theory and process necessary to cast the spell. He watched as most of the Slytherins grew frustrated with not being able to conjure more than a few silvery wisps and took great pride in seeing his fellow Gryffindors expertly summon their 'inner selves'.

Hermione's otter swam across the room beside Parvati's swan as Ron's terrier scampered after them. Lavender's rabbit hopped across the desks while Neville's lion and Seamus' fox prowled the area. Dean's falcon circled the room above the others as Fay's bear paced the floor in front of its caster. 

All too soon, the lesson came to a close as the boys in red exchanged high-fives while the girls traded satisfied smiles. Gryffindor had been awarded a total of 100 points. 10 each for successfully casting the spell and another 10 to Harry for his "impressive display" at the start of class.

* * *

After a quick trip to Gryffindor Tower to exchange his morning class books for his afternoon ones, Harry was heading down to lunch. When he reached the third floor, he spotted the two girls that had been on his mind not two hours earlier. 

Daphne, prim as ever, stood ramrod straight with her head held high and hands clasped behind her back. Her face, an impassive mask. In contrast, In contrast, Tracey was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a bored expression etched across her features. They were so different from each other, Harry almost wondered how they became friends. Of course, looking at his own friend group, he knew it wasn't all that unbelievable. 

As he neared them, for a split second, he contemplated extending the offer he had thought of that morning. _They're right there, and no one else is around. It's perfect._ But he quickly banished the thought. He needed to be sure about how he worded the offer, how he presented himself to the pair. If he tried now, he'd probably just fumble over his words and come off looking like an idiot. 

He made to walk past them and saw the two exchange a look in his peripheral but kept his face neutral. He had nearly made it to the stairs when Tracey called after him.

"Hey, Potter! Wait a second." Harry turned around to see the amber-eyed girl approach him with her blue-eyed companion following at a short distance.

"You mind if we have a word?" she asked, pointing to one of the many abandoned classrooms that littered the 3rd floor. 

His first instinct was to say no. But then he quickly remembered that he wanted to talk to them anyway. He'd still be cautious and keep his wand hand free though, just in case this was some kind of trap. 

"Sure," he answered, shrugging before following the girls into the classroom.

His eyes discreetly darted about the room, looking for any sign of a threat. When he found none, he let himself relax just a little and sat down at one of the desks. As the girls sat down and turned to face him, he noted that the room was oddly dust-free. The two of them must have come in beforehand and used cleaning charms. 

Though they were facing him, neither looked at Harry directly. Daphne seemed to be staring at the wall behind him while Tracey had taken a sudden interest in her jumper sleeve. Clearly, he would have to be the one to break the ice.

"So, what can I do for you ladies," he asked, seeing if either were brave enough to share whatever was on their minds. After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke again, "I can't help you if I don't know what you want,"

"We want you to help us with Defense class," Tracey said eventually. 

Huh. Maybe this'll be easier than Harry thought. But he decided to hold off on answering them right away. Doing so outright would be a bit odd from their perspective.

"What's there to help with?" Harry asked rhetorically, "Just read the book and fill in the questions on the homework."

Tracey scoffed, "Yeah, that's the problem. The book is totally useless. You'd fair better going in blind than doing anything suggested in that waste of parchment,"

 _Ah, a Slytherin with some common sense._ But Harry needed a bit more than just that. _Time to play dumb_ , "And what makes you think I'd be any better? I'm not exactly a teacher, y'know."

"Oh come off it, Potter," Daphne snapped, finally deciding to speak, "We know all about your little dueling club."

"So?" Harry lazily asked, deciding to have a little fun.

"What do you mean, 'so'?" the blonde demanded, "We could take this to Professor Umbridge if we wanted to." 

"Half the bloody school is in that 'little dueling club'," Harry drawled, "It used to be completely sanctioned before the bitch had it outlawed. It's not surprising that you know it's still going on. Why would anyone give up a proper chance to learn something that's actually useful just because some toad in a cardigan said they couldn't anymore? The magenta-clad banshee herself probably knows that's it's still going, but she has no evidence for it. And neither do you," he finished, glaring at the pureblooded girl, daring her to challenge his claims.

"The point is," Tracey interjected, trying to stop an argument before it started, "we know you're teaching others. Today's display in Charms was proof of that. But we don't want to be a part of it." Harry turned his attention to her. "Not only would we likely be unwelcome but if word somehow got back to the dungeons..."

"That wouldn't happen. All members are required to give an oath before joining that they won't talk about the club to anyone that isn't a part of it," Harry explained, "The only reason I can talk about it is because I'm the one they gave the oath to."

"It still wouldn't be a good idea for us to join," Daphne continued where her friend left off, "There's still the matter of us being in Slytherin. It's not exactly a secret that our house doesn't get along with the others."

Harry had to give her that. The animosity between the house of snakes and the other three subsections of Hogwarts had been well-documented. Plus there was Daphne's whole 'Ice Queen' thing to contend with but Harry kept that thought to himself. 

"Alright," he replied, eventually, "I'll do it. But I want oaths from both of you that you won't utter a single word about this to your housemates," he looked pointedly at the both.

"And if we refuse?" Tracey asked.

"Then I'll _Obliviate_ you both of this conversation ever happening," he replied evenly, "Nothing personal, I just don't want my friends being at any potential risk."

The girls exchanged a look while appearing to have a silent conversation. Eventually, Daphne spoke up.

"Fine," she said, trying to sound as haughty as possible, "we'll do it,"

Harry walked them through what to say and after receiving their vows, he nodded and offered a disarming smile. "Great! I'll see you both tonight after dinner. Meet me in the northern wing of the seventh floor, next to the portrait of the dancing trolls." Before they could ask why, he strolled out of the classroom, whistling a tune from some program he had once heard Dudley watching on the telly.

* * *

After dinner, Harry made his way up to the seventh floor. When he was a corridor away from the meeting spot, he threw on his trusty invisibility cloak before making his way over to the specified portrait and waiting for his newest 'students' to arrive. As he saw the two approach, he could hear them speaking in hushed voices.

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" Daphne asked.

"Of course he is," came Tracey's exasperated reply, "He's the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He's too noble for anything else."

"That's exactly my point," the blonde shot back, "he's a Gryffindor. You know how much he fights with members of our house."

"He fights with Malfoy," the black-haired girl countered, "and he only does that because the ferret goes looking for it. Besides, he's never once argued with me and we've been paired together in Charms countless times," she finished, waving off her friends concerns.

Daphne, though, still didn't look convinced as they stopped at the portrait and took a second to look at the contents of it. Harry used the momentary distraction to summon the hidden door. The pair then looked around, seeming to have finally noticed that he wasn't there before doing a double-take at the door that hadn't been there a moment ago. 

As they slowly approached the door, Harry slipped off the cloak and walked up behind them.

"Evening," he said, brightly, causing the girls to jump. 

"Merlin, Potter," Daphne exclaimed, "didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to sneak up on someone?"

"Where did you come from?" Tracey asked, clutching her chest.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"Stop stop stop," Daphne cut in while Tracey was trying to contain her giggles. 

Harry merely smiled and opened the door for them. The girls exchanged a look before wandering into the mysterious room. Harry followed a moment later to see them staring open-mouthed at the usual DL setup. Daphne's attention was on the bookshelves while Tracey seemed to be enraptured with the wall of weapons.

He walked in front of them and spread out of arms, gesturing broadly at the room, "Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass. Welcome to the Defence League headquarters and training facility."

"Morgana..." Daphne breathed.

"This is mental," Tracey added. 

"There's just a war room hidden away in the castle?" Daphne asked, incredulously.

The young man shook his head in response, "This is the Room of Requirement," he explained, "It's a formerly secret room that can take the form or anything you need. For the DL's purpose, it takes on the look of a wide-open training space. Dumbledore actually found this place last year when it presented itself to him as a bathroom," Harry added, cheekily. 

Daphne wrinkled her nose at the thought while Tracey merely giggled again. 

"So if I really needed a nap, this place would become a bedroom?" Tracey asked.

"It would. But only if you know how to access the room. Something only I and a few others know how to do," he answered.

Tracey could only nod in response, still gawking around at the room. Daphne meanwhile looked at the books with a hungry look in her eyes. _She is a bit like Hermione_ , he thought. 

"You can take a few with you when you leave, "Harry said, getting her attention, "but I'll have to charm them to look like something from the library. Can't risk Umbridge or Snape confiscating them."

Daphne nodded in thanks and Harry turned to Tracy, "Unfortunately, I can't let you borrow any of the weapons. Those'll have to stay here,"

Tracey gave him a mischievous grin in response.

"Alright, we've only got about two weeks before the holidays arrive," he informed them, slipping into his instructor persona, "so I'll be giving you both a crash course in order to catch up with the others. Now, wands at the ready and show me your dueling stance," he commanded.

Both girls scrambled to retrieve their wands and move into position. They had both shucked off their robes so he got a good look at them as he eyed their stances. Daphne's shirt and jumper hugged her chest nicely and her long legs looked incredible in her uniform tights. Tracey's jumper clung to her lovely curves and her skirt flared out to accommodate her wide hips and amazing ass. Unbidden images of their clothes strewn about the floor invaded his mind but he pushed them away. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Widen your legs," he said, starting with Daphne.

"Excuse me?" the blonde replied, affronted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not like _that_. Your feet are too close together. You need a solid foundation to start off with," he instructed, "And raise your wand higher. Unless of course, you're _trying_ to hit my crotch," he jokingly added.

An embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks as she readjusted herself. Her dark-haired friend could only smirk at her slip-up before Harry turned his attention to her.

"Keep your wand straight but turn your body so you're looking sideways. You want to give your opponent as little of a target as possible," he advised, "And don't put too much weight on one foot. You need to be able to move around because shields aren't always going to work."

Tracey quickly readjusted her body, receiving a nod from her new instructor, "Alright, now I want you both to try and take me down," Harry said, as his own wand slipped into his hand.

Daphne raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you underestimating us, Potter?"

"Not at all," he replied, "Just seeing where you're at in terms of skill. No come on, give it your best shot."

Tracey fired off a **_Stupefy_ **and Daphne followed with an **_Incarcerous_**. Harry merely batted the spells out of the way with a lazy flick of his wrist. Tracey responded with an **_Expelliarmus_ **and Daphne paired it with a **_Mobilic_** ** _orpus_**. Again, Harry swatted them away as if they were harmless flies.

"Is the really the best you can do?" he asked, figuring a bit of light taunting would bring the best results from his two opponents.

Daphne scowled and moved her wand in a complicated pattern that Harry didn't recognize. _Must be family magic_. Meanwhile, Tracey fired off a Leg-Locker Curse before chaining it with a Tripping Jinx and then a Severing Charm as Daphne let loose an icy-blue spell that seemed to sparkle after she spoke a word in... Norwegian, maybe? He couldn't be sure.

Harry raised a shield to deflect Tracey's barrage before rolling out of the way from Daphne's spell as he wasn't sure if a shield would work against it. He then fired an **_Expelliarmus_ **of his own and caught both wands in his free hand.

He grinned at their shocked expressions as he approached them and offered their captured wands back. Tracey looked impressed with him but disappointed in her own performance as she accepted her's. However, the scowl had returned to Daphne's face as she swiped the wand from his hand. Clearly, she didn't expect to be defeated so fast.

"That was really good, both of you," he began, "I liked that spell chain, Tracey," which caused her to brighten. "And nice job using a spell I didn't recognize, Daphne. I'm guessing that's family magic?" 

The blonde's scowl lessened at the inquiry, "It was. It was invented by my mother's ancestors in Sweden. It's designed to slowly freeze a person from the inside," she explained. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. His little dig at her skill must have cut a bit deeper than he thought. Good thing he didn't let it connect. _Maybe that 'Ice Queen' moniker has a different meaning_. "Well, you'll both be happy to know you're much further ahead than quite a few of the others were at the start. Smith and Corner couldn't do the proper wand movement for **_Expelliarmus_ **and Ron couldn't tell the difference between a Leg-Locker Curse and a Binding Spell."

"That's not surprising," Tracey replied. "I can't imagine the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms being nearly as hostile as Slytherin's."

"And Weasley certainly isn't the brightest torch in the room," Daphne added, "Half the time I wonder why you and Granger even keep him around."

Harry wanted to be offended at the slight paid against his former best mate but honestly, he couldn't fault the haughty girl's words. Ron's commitment to schooling was shaky at best. The redhead seemed to only really care about chess, Quidditch, and eating. Anything else was done with a half-hearted effort before he would inevitably give up and ask Hermione to do it for him.

They spent another hour dueling with Harry given them pointers and helpful advice before calling it quits. While the girls attempted to catch their breath, Harry walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a tome on elemental magic. He changed the cover to look like a book on magical plants before handing it off to Daphne.

"I'll think you'll find this useful," he informed her, "There's an entire section on ice and freezing spells." The girl nodded her thanks as she placed the book in her bag. 

He escorted them out into the corridor and made sure the door disappeared before turning to them, "Excellent work, you two. Be here at the same time next week, yeah? I'll show you a better way to summon your Patronus," he added with a grin before heading off towards Gryffindor, leaving behind two exhausted but hopeful witches.

When the next Monday rolled around, the three of them were back in the RoR with Harry walking them through the process of casting the Patronus Charm. "Think of a memory. The happiest one you've got. Think of a moment when nothing else mattered but what you were doing at that time. When you felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. Allow it to fill you up. Let the warmth radiate throughout your whole body until you feel like you're back in that moment."

After nearly thirty minutes of nothing but silvery wisps, Tracey took a deep breath and seemed to truly focus on her memory. When she opened her eyes, Harry could see the serenity in her amber-colored orbs. With barely a whispered **_Expecto Patronum_** , came a silvery-blue tiger practically jumping out from the end of her wand. It only lasted for a few seconds before fading away but it was amazing progress.

"Fantastic, Tracey, well done!" Harry exclaimed before he found his arms full of the black-haired Slytherin as she pounced on him. He had to back up a step to make sure he didn't fall over as she wrapped her arms around his neck. If he was surprised at her hugging him, he was downright shocked at her turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek. He was about to ask her why she did that when a frustrated growl caught his attention. He turned to see Daphne, looking apoplectic.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed before throwing her hands up and storming out of the room. 

Tracey detached herself from Harry and sped off to chase after her friend, leaving him to wonder what could have upset the girl so much. Was it Tracy hugging him? That didn't make sense. Was she frustrated with not being able to perform the spell? Flitwick last week and then Harry only thirty minutes prior had both explained that it was an incredibly hard spell to master. Many fully grown wizards could try for years and never accomplish it. Maybe she just wasn't used to failure. _Another similarity to Hermione_.

He waited for them for 20 minutes before deciding that they weren't coming back. _Maybe I'll see them after New Years_ , he thought. Maybe Daphne will tell him what made her flee from the lesson. With a shrug, he exited the room to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Before he knew it, Sunday had arrived. The winter holidays officially began today with the train being scheduled to leave at 11. Harry was all packed and ready to go home. Sirius had told him a few days ago that the Tonkses would be coming over Christmas Day and wouldn't be leaving until the 1st of January. 

Harry was glad they'd be around but still felt a little weird when he thought about Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora. He had been quite attracted to the pink-haired Auror trainee when he had first met her. Her spunky personality and sarcastic wit had a way of making everything fun. Her captivating violet eyes were set in a pretty, heart-shaped face and the tight clothes she wore underneath the Auror cloak threatened to short-circuit his brain. 

Then he found out they were related...

Apparently his grandmother Dorea was born a Black and had been the sister to Sirius' own grandfather Arcturus who had two sons: Orion and Cygnus. Orion married quite a vile woman, it seems, named Walburga. They had Sirius and his brother Regulus. Meanwhile, Cygnus married a Druella Rosier and had three daughters: Narcissa(who later became Malfoy's mother), a deranged woman named Bellatrix(who currently resided in Azkaban), and Andromeda. Andromeda went on to marry a muggle-born named Ted Tonks and gave birth to a baby-girl named Nymphadora. 

That's right. Sexy, rebellious Don't-Call Me-By-That-Stupid-Name-It's-Just-Tonks was his cousin. The number of times he had tried to subtly stare at her chest when she was moving around or at her ass whenever she bent over still haunted him nearly six months later. It almost made him wish he had been kept ignorant of their connection. Maybe then he could've... Harry shook his head to dispel those thoughts from his mind as he trotted down to breakfast. It would not due to get into that headspace.

As he reached the third floor, the door to the classroom he had talked with Daphne and Tracey in swung open, revealing the dark-haired witch herself. 

"Hey, Tracey," he greeted, "Excited for the holidays?" She had an odd sort of determined glint in her eye as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it should be fun," she said, not taking her eyes off him, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged before stepping into the classroom.

As soon as the door was shut, she shoved him against the oak slab before wrapping her arms around his neck and latching her lips onto his own. Harry wanted to ask why but had learned ages ago that when a gorgeous girl decides to kiss you, more often than not, the best solution is to just go with it.

With that in mind, he wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and started kissing back. After a few moments of snogging, Harry deepened it by slipping his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth, causing her to moan. She quickly added her own tongue, starting a battle for dominance.

Before long, Tracey reached a hand down and started palming Harry through his jeans. Harry responded by moving one of his own hands down and squeezing her wool skirt-clad ass, eliciting a pleased humming sound from the witch. It was when she started fumbling with his belt that caused Harry to separate from the girl. Snogging was one thing. Even some groping was fine. But as soon as clothes start coming off(especially when it's with a new person), some things need to be clarified to make sure that both parties are in their right minds.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does look like I'm doing?" she replied, clearly annoyed.

"But why?" the black-haired boy pressed.

"Because I know what you've been getting up to this year besides the DL," the equally black-haired girl answered, "And I want to see if what I've heard is true."

"What you've heard?" he questioned further.

"Abbott and Jones have pretty big mouths," she supplied.

 _Pretty_ talented _mouths too_ , Harry thought but kept that bit to himself. "So what exactly did you hear?"

"This and that," she answered noncommittally as she resumed undoing his belt.

Harry decided to just see where she was going with this. Perhaps she just wanted to see it and then leave. Or perhaps Christmas might come a little early. After all, it was going to be two weeks before he'd get to see any of the girls in all their glory again. Even though he had spent the weekend saying goodbye to all of them, he still wasn't quite ready to go two full weeks without so...

Tracey's hand reaching into his boxers and fishing out his cock brought Harry out of his reverie. She had gotten onto her knees at some point during his musings so he looked down to see her staring hungrily at his manhood. Amber eyes met emerald green as they looked at each other for a moment before she started to stroke his semi-hard member. He let out a sigh as she started pressing kisses into the spot where the base met his pelvis. Her soft, dexterous hand and pouty lips were doing an excellent job of working him to full hardness. 

Clearly, the process wasn't fast enough for Tracey though since she let go of him momentarily to pull off her dark blue jumper, revealing her braless tits. They were modest in size, firm, perky, and topped with dark brown nipples that Harry wanted to put in his mouth. The sight had its intended effect of making the wizard's cock straighten to full mast. Tracy smiled in satisfaction before she resumed sliding her hand up and down his length.

"Is this what you were imagining when Daph and I asked for your help?" she asked innocently, before looking up at him with a challenging expression.

"Wha-" Harry began before he cut himself off with a groan as Tracy ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft. 

"I've seen you looking at us, y'know." she explained as she continued to stroke him, "You have quite the fascination with her tits and my ass." She looked down and fondled her own breasts for a moment. "I know mine aren't quite as nice as hers but I like to think they're alright."

"They're fantastic," Harry breathed, watching the pair of tanned globes being pressed together.

"Thank you," she giggled before grasping him at the base. "But you didn't answer my question. Is this what you had in mind when Daphne and I asked you to tutor us?" she looked him dead in the eye, daring him to lie. 

"Sort of," he answered, honestly.

"Sort of?" she pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you've clearly noticed that I find you both attractive. And I'm a bloke, of course I have those thoughts. Doesn't mean I was going to act on them."

"I would've let you," she confessed before kissing the head of his cock.

"You would?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Of course," she giggled again. "I've always thought you were cute but last year when you outflew that dragon, I got a bit of a crush on you. Of course, so did most of the girls in the stands. Including Daphne," she said before lifting his cock up and lavishing his balls with her tongue as her hand continued to stroke him.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"I wish," Tracey cheekily responded, "But we've only got about an hour before the train leaves and I still need to eat breakfast and get my things so we'd better speed this along."

Harry was about to respond when she slid his manhood in between her lips. She got about halfway down before stopping and using her hand to keep stroking what remained outside of her warm, wet mouth. Harry couldn't contain the moan that escaped him at the feeling of her gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock, her tongue sliding along the underside, and her smooth hand working what she couldn't take in. Tracey smirked at his reaction. Or at least that's what it sort of looked like. Hard to tell when her mouth was so full. 

As she moved her head back and forth, Harry could see her tits swaying with the movement. it was mesmerizing. She noticed what had caught his attention and used her free hand to give the left one a squeeze before pinching the nipple. Harry's cock twitched inside Tracey's mouth and she released him, creating a small _pop_ as the head left her lips.

She kept stroking him and fondling her breasts as she looked up at him. "I'll let you play with them next time," she winked. "But if you're a good boy for me, I'll let you cum on them _now_. Is that what you want?" she asked as she brought him back to her mouth. Taking him further than she had before.

All Harry could do was moan again as he felt his cock touch the back of her throat. He was completely at her mercy and she knew it. Her cheeks hollowed out and she started to suck in earnest, causing the wizard above her to start thrusting his hips while caressing the side of her head. It was was when she started humming around his cock that it started twitching like mad.

"Trace," he gasped, "I'm gonna-"

She released him from her mouth again with another small _pop_ as she kept stroking him with one hand and positioned her other arm underneath her bust, pushing her tits together and up so they were on full display for him.

"Give me everything you've got, Harry. I want you to paint my tits with your cum."

Between her deft hand, the sight of her wonderful breasts, and the dirty talking, he was pushed over the edge. With one last grunt, six long, white ropes erupted from his cock and landed directly on the twin mounds below. Tracey continued to stroke him until she was sure she had gotten all he had before licking her hand and peering down at her chest.

"Wow," she giggled again, "That's quite a lot." She wiped some up with her finger and made a show out of licking it clean, "Lovely."

A quick cleaning charm later and Tracey was pulling her jumper back on as Harry was redoing his belt. He could see the triumphant look in her eyes and smug grin at what she had done but Harry didn't care. She'd earned it for giving him one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received. _Katie might have some competition._

Before leaving, he decided to see if he could find out about the other girl that had been on his mind a lot during the last few days, "Hey, what was the deal with Daphne last week?"

Tracey took a moment to answer before giving her reply, "It's not my place to say. I'm sure she'll explain it to you eventually but... It wouldn't be right for me to say something so personal without permission," she finished delicately before deciding to change the subject. "Anyway this was a lot of fun," she said, brightly, "But next time, I expect you to return the favor. That's another thing Abbott couldn't keep quiet about."

"Gladly," Harry replied. He was quite looking forward to getting a peek underneath that skirt.

"Great! See you then."

After a quick but intense kiss goodbye, Tracey made sure no one was in the corridor before leaving the room with Harry doing the same thing a few minutes later.

 _Happy Early Christmas, Harry,_ he thought as he strolled down to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne's upset and Tracey's horny. What's gonna happen next? Even I don't know!
> 
> And because I know someone's gonna say something about Harry's Patronus, just hear me out. In canon, Harry's Patronus is symbolic. It connects him to James and gives him something to remember his parents by. But in this version, Harry already has access to his family vault and as stated in the first chapter, has a lot of James and Lily's notebooks(among other possessions). He has many tangible things to connect to them so he doesn't need the stag anymore. Here he's allowed to branch out and be his own man so to speak. And Harry's a powerful wizard. What better way to represent that power than the mightiest of magical beasts?
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought about this latest installment.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading thus far!


	4. That's What Sort-Of-Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some fun with Tracey on the train, Harry finds out what made Daphne so upset and vows to help her resolve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Tracey for the most part, but a bit of Tracey/Daphne and a hint of future Harry/Tracey/Daphne as well.

After an incredible Christmas and New Years' spent with his _real_ family(not the poor excuse the Dursleys had been), Harry once again found himself on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to school. He sat by the window, watching the fields and trees flit by as the train headed north. He looked at the watch Hermione had gotten him for Christmas and noted that the sweets trolley should be coming by soon.

Speaking of Hermione, she was seated to his left, leaning against him and reading the book about experimental rune theory he'd gotten her for Christmas. Her neck sported a fine gold chain adorned with a shield-shaped gold pendant encrusted with three rubies; another Christmas gift from Harry. It was enchanted with several protection charms and even a minor tracking charm that would lead Harry to her in case of an emergency. When they met up on the Platform earlier, she had thanked him for the gifts by trying to suck his lungs out. Or at least, that's what it felt like with how hard she had snogged him. Not that he minded, of course.

Next to Hermione, Parvati and Lavender could be found practically sitting on each others' laps with how close they were and reading from the same fashion magazine. Across from Harry sat Neville, examining a rare breed of Moly sapling he'd received for Christmas. Apparently, he'd owled Professor Sprout about bringing it with him and the Herbologist was quite excited to replenish the school's supply. Next to Neville, sat Luna and Ginny. They too were tangled together while reading through the latest edition of The Quibbler. Fay was seated to their right, reading a book about magical creatures. 

When the trolley came around, Harry retrieved a few coins to exchange with the kindly old lady before dropping cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties into everyone's laps. After a chorus of "Thank you, Harry" from the compartment's inhabitants and a few minutes of enjoying said sweets, Harry excused himself to the loo.

After doing his business, he opened the lavatory door and walked out to find himself face to face with Tracey. As soon as their eyes met, she smirked and her amber orbs took on a sharp glint.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, real fancy considering we're in front of the boys' loo," he retorted playfully, trying to gauge her angle.

"Saw that little display from you and Granger on the platform," she drawled, "Was that her way of staking a claim on you?"

"No, she was just thanking me for the Christmas gift I got her," he responded, wondering why she cared. _She knows about Hannah and Megan, at the very least. Why is she suddenly concerned about Hermione?_

"So you're not an item?"

 _Not yet_ , he thought but kept that to himself, "No."

"You're still free game, then?"

"S'pose so, yeah. And even if we were together, it's not like it takes me off the market. I do need three wives after all. And before you ask, no, I am not dating either Hannah or Megan. Or anyone for that matter."

Tracey suddenly took on the look of a cat that had gotten the canary, "Good," she responded, "Then I won't feel bad about doing this."

She practically shoved him back into the bathroom and followed him in before shutting and throwing up a few privacy wards on the door. She turned around and fixed him with a gaze that made Harry feel like a rat trapped by a hawk. The hungry look she gave him both made him concerned for his safety and woke up a certain part of his anatomy.

The blowjob she'd given him the day before winter break was the memory he used during most of his self-pleasuring sessions over the two weeks away. When he concentrated enough, he swore he could still feel her gorgeous mouth around his cock. If her mind was on something similar, Harry was quite eager to participate.

The witch lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and snogging him almost as hard as Hermione had. His own arms snaked around her waist as he held her tight against him and kissed her back with just as much intensity. Even though the enchanted boxers kept his bulge from being visible, judging by the pleasing sounds Tracey was making as she ground herself against his jeans, she could obviously still _feel_ it.

"I've been thinking about you for the past two weeks," she breathed as Harry's lips trailed down her jaw, "Every night, it's all I can focus on. Just imagining your cock inside me," the last words turned into a moan as Harry moved the collar of her turtleneck aside and started sucking on her neck. He pulled back to look her in the eyes and saw the raw desire reflected back at him from her amber irises. 

"Same for me," he said, running his thumb across her lips, "the memory of your gorgeous mouth around my cock, the sight of your incredible tits, the thought of what you've got hiding underneath that skirt. It's been driving me mad."

A light blush colored her tanned cheeks but her voice was confident, "Well then, why don't you _do_ something about it?" she challenged.

In a flash, he freed her of her turtleneck, once again exposing her braless, slightly small but firm and perky breasts. His mouth immediately latched onto one of the nipples as his right hand groped and massaged the other and his left arm was again around her waist. Tracey's hands found their way into his hair, gripping it, and holding him in place as she moaned.

She grunted in annoyance when his hand left her chest but made an 'oh' sound as it slid down her flat stomach and inside her skirt and tights. He discovered she was already wet as he massaged her folds, the liquid heat coming from her opening coated his hand immediately. A sharp intake of breath made him jerk his head up to see if he had moved too fast for her. But he was met with the sight of her eyes screwed shut as she bit her lip and started to grind herself against his hand. Deciding to have a bit of fun, Harry stopped rubbing and simply cupped her womanhood as she tried to ride his hand. 

"Harry," she whimpered, "Don't tease me,"

"But isn't that what you did to me last time?" he asked, rhetorically. 

"I want..." she trailed off as he took her nipple into his mouth again. 

"What?" he asked, taking his mouth off of her, "What do you want?" His thumb began circling her clit, causing her to whimper again. The witch in his arms still tried to rub herself against his hand for a moment before seeming to decide that she'd been taunted enough. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her skirt.

"You know damn well what I want," she shot back, giving him a death glare that was softened by the blush that still painted her cheeks and pure lust in her eyes.

He kissed her gently, causing the glare to dissipate, "Well I'm certainly not one to deny a lady." 

In the ten seconds that it took Harry to undo his belt and pull down his jeans and boxers, he wasn't really paying attention to what his current partner was doing. So when he had freed his manhood of its trouser cage, he was greeted by an incredible sight. Tracey was bent over against the door with her skirt bunched up around her waist and her leggings and knickers fallen to her knees. This allowed him to freely gaze at her truly incredible ass and wide hips. Her brass-colored skin almost glowed in the noonday sun filtering in from the skylight. Her cunt was visibly _soaked_ and Harry wanted to feel every inch of her.

She looked over her shoulder to see the boy - no _man_ \- staring at her backside with a look that bordered on reverence. _So this is what it's like to be truly admired instead of being leered at like I'm something to claim,_ she thought, _But now's not the time for that._

"Are you going to fuck me or not?", she asked, shaking her hips at him.

The question and movement brought Harry out of his daze as he got behind her and ran his hands over her ass before giving it a squeeze. The motion brought a noise of satisfaction from the witch as she smirked.

"Gods, your ass is incredible," he said, still fondling the tanned globes.

"Better than Jones?" she asked, remembering how the Hufflepuff took every opportunity to show off her best 'asset'. If the curly-haired girl was to be believed, she and Harry had been together numerous times so Tracey wanted to know she compared.

"Definitely," he responded. Megan had an _amazing_ ass by all accounts and he loved how it jiggled whenever he had her bent over. But Tracey's was firmer and more toned. _Pretty comparable to Alicia's, actually_ , he thought. He was very much enjoying how it felt in his hands and was quite looking forward to seeing how it 'reacted' when he was inside of her.

"It better be," she said in a faux-haughty tone that was once again softened by the blush she currently sported.

Harry just grinned while he lined himself up with her entrance and caressed her hips. But before he crossed the point of no return, he had to make certain of her desires.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she answered

"Have you ever done this before?" he continued.

"On a train? No," she responded cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

"Yes. I have," she retorted, simply. 

She'd dated Blaise Zabini during fourth year and had even given herself to him after the Yule Ball. They'd gotten up to a few things after that(most of which just involved her blowing him at his insistence) before he turned around and dumped her a month later in order to try his luck with one of the female delegates from Beauxbatons. If Theodore Nott was to be believed, the French girl had merely laughed at him before walking away. Shortly afterward, she had a regrettable one-night stand with Adrian Pucy in the Astronomy Tower. That had left her feeling incredibly gross and she hadn't been near a boy since.

She was actually quite shocked that even with her _presenting_ herself to him, Harry had still asked for consent before doing anything. Though neither Blaise nor Adrian had really done anything she didn't want at the time, they still hadn't _asked_ beforehand. They'd acted like typical pureblood heirs, seeming to just assume that she wanted whatever they decided to do. But now wasn't the time for hindsight or comparing lovers. Tracey was on a mission.

With that in mind, she wiggled her ass again, trying to make it seem as enticing as possible. Harry responded by running his hands up her sides and kissing her shoulder. The feeling of his rough hands and soft lips on her bare skin sent a delightful shiver down her spine. He kissed her shoulder one more time before realigning himself. Harry gripped her thighs and slid himself inside of her. Tracey let out a long, shuddering breath as he bottomed out. Having it in her mouth was one thing but having him in her vagina was something else entirely.

"Merlin, you're big," she panted, "I think I need a moment to adjust."

In response, Harry simply kissed her shoulder again and stayed completely still as she got used to how much he filled her. Now, she couldn't help but compare him to her previous two male partners. He was as long as Blaise but also thicker than her ex-boyfriend had been. And comparing him to Adrian was like comparing a log to a twig.

When she gave him the go-ahead, he slid out of her almost completely before slowly sheathing himself fully again, causing her to emit a drawn-out moan. He kept up this pace, seemingly to let her get fully used to him moving inside of her. It was amazing how considerate he was. But as nice as the languid pace could be in the right setting, the boy's loo on the train was not such a place. She wanted _more_. So she started to meet his thrusts with her own.

"Fuck me, Harry," she all but demanded, "I don't want to arrive at Hogwarts without cumming."

Harry's left hand gripped her thigh tighter but his right moved to her shoulder. That's when he began to truly _move_. His pace wasn't fast but it was consistent and hard. He paid close attention to what she did and didn't like and adjusted his approach accordingly. _He must've had a lot of practice to pick up on things like that. Maybe I'll have to thank Abbott and Jones. Granger too, most likely._

Harry was amazed at how much Tracey's cunt seemed to _squeeze_ his cock. She had no barrier so she'd clearly had sex before, but it must've been quite a while since then because she was almost as tight as Hermione had been during her first time. _Better make this really good for her, then,_ he figured. He listened to how she cooed and moaned with every thrust while fascinated by the little waves that rippled across her ass each time his hips connected to hers.

At one point, he rolled his hips and slid in at an angle that elicited a half-moan, half-groaning sound from the witch. Obviously, Harry kept up that position. And the positive response was immediate if the little 'oh's and 'yes's coming from her sweet lips were any indication. Soon, her breathing became sped up and her walls were beginning to really clamp down on his cock. He quickened his pace just a little bit to push her over completely.

"Oh... Oh, I'm gonna... Harry!" she exclaimed as she came apart. Her mouth hung open as her body was wracked by the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced, whether it was alone or with a partner. Even Daphne had never quite managed to get her off like this. 

Once she came back down from the high, her body sagged. She almost thought she might fall but Harry's strong arms kept her from collapsing. He pulled her flush against him and started kissing her neck while she recovered. Tracey hummed in contentment at the feeling of his lips on her throat as his toned, shirt-covered chest rubbed against her back. It felt good. It felt _right_.

"You are incredible," he murmured against her skin.

"You're not so bad yourself," she responded playfully, still slightly out of breath. He chuckled as his hands caressed her sides, sending another wonderful shiver down her back. _If only you could touch me all day,_ she thought wistfully. But before she could dwell on that, another thought grabbed her attention. He hadn't cum yet. That meant she might be able to have a _second_ orgasm before leaving this cramped little room. She'd never experienced _that_ with a male before.

"You haven't cum yet," she stated, feeling his rock-hard cock still inside her, "You should fix that." she started wiggling her hips once more, trying to get him moving again.

He responded by cupping her breasts and sucking on her neck again. His rough hands grazing over her sensitive nipples sent little shocks throughout her body. He held her by her tits and started thrusting up into her with shallow movements as he held her close to his body. She moaned and closed her eyes in bliss, reveling in their union. Something about having the most powerful(not to mention one of the best looking) wizards in the school, rutting into her like an animal while he groped her body gave Tracey a very prideful feeling. _I bet Abbott can't get him to act like this,_ she thought, smugly.

But more than that, the fact that the kind, sweet, noble boy she'd had a crush on for over a year now was making her feel so good was something indescribable. _I need this all the time_ , she thought. His left hand continued to grope her chest while his right wandered down to play with her clit. His middle finger circled the little button, causing her vision to blur and her breathing to become ragged as the different sensations worked her over.

"Trace," Harry grunted, feeling himself approaching the end, "I'm at my limit."

"So am I," she panted, "Let's end this at the same time."

"But-" he started to protest but she cut him off.

"I'm on the potion. Please, Harry," she whimpered.

Hearing her say his name so softly, almost _begging_ caused him to speed up his shallow thrusts. He also increased his ministrations on her body, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could before the end. He wanted to make sure she would want to do this again.

"Oh, Morgana," Tracey gasped at his actions. Her last thought being that she should have come to him a lot sooner. 

The witch cried out as she climaxed around him again and Harry followed with a drawn-out groan. As her body exploded in pleasure, she vaguely felt his cum splatter her insides. When she once again came back down from the euphoria, she could really feel just how much he had spilled inside of her and sighed at the sensation. _We will definitely be doing this again._

Harry felt his legs get a little week. He looked to his right and, still holding Tracy in his arms, turned their bodies so they were leaning back against the sink. With Tracey practically in his lap, they simply stayed there for a few moments, just basking in the afterglow. _I could definitely get used to this,_ he thought. If they had time, Harry would have absolutely been up for a second round. But he had already been away far too long and still had to make up an excuse to give his friends when he got back to the compartment. With that in mind, it was regretfully time to go.

When he finally stood up and pulled out of her, Tracey almost felt a sense of loss. Like she was incomplete now without him inside her. _Something to dwell on later,_ she decided. She could feel that he was still semi-hard and could have probably gone for another after a few more moments of rest but the encounter had been a complete accident, despite how it may have seemed to him. So she too decided that it was time to leave.

Like Tracey, Harry also felt a sense of disappointment as his cock left her incredible cunt. He immediately missed the way her insides hugged and massaged his manhood. Almost like it didn't want to let him go.

They got dressed in silence. The only communication being the glances they shot one another as they slipped back into their clothes. Once Tracey was back in her jumper, she once again wrapped her arms around Harry's neck but kissed him much softer and slower than when she had first attacked him. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she was once again struck with the thought of how _right_ it felt to be in his arms.

"We _will_ be doing this again," her voice was quiet but booked no room for argument. Not that Harry would have anyway. The seductive witch was proving to be quite addicting. 

"I don't care how many girls are on your dance card," she continued, "I want on the list,"

"You've already been added," he assured the witch before kissing her again.

As before, Tracey peered through the door to make sure no one was around and silently slipped out. Harry left the lavatory a minute later. When he returned to the compartment, he found his friends already in their Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione was eyeing him curiously before asking him where he'd been.

"I was talking to a few people about the DL. They wanted to know what we'd be doing next," he said as he pulled out his own uniform from his trunk. He didn't like lying to her but considering how new this whole thing with Tracey was, he didn't feel comfortable talking about it just yet. With a simple switching spell, the uniform was instantly on his body and his jacket and jeans were folded neatly on the seat. He placed the muggle clothes in his trunk and sat down. As soon as his butt hit the seat, Hermione resumed her place in leaning on him while continuing to read.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Neville, referring to the DL. Harry grinned and started explaining about the book on combat spells he'd recently finished. He'd practiced a majority of them over the last month and was putting together his approach on how to teach the club. From the eager look on his friend's face, it was obvious the taller boy was very much looking forward to adding to his arsenal.

* * *

The first few days back passed largely without incident. Umbridge had started questioning students, trying to find out about the DL under the guise of teacher/student meetings regarding the students' classwork. Apparently, she hadn't been using Veritaserum so far but Harry knew it was only a matter of time before she either bribed or blackmailed Snape into providing the potion. He was just glad the oath everyone gave prevented such measures. In order for the information to be brought about, the person had to provide it willingly. And considering the punishment that comes along with breaking a vow, Harry was quite sure none of the club members would divulge even the slightest hint to the pink toad. 

The problem was that Harry himself had given no such oath. And while he'd obviously never willingly tell the bitch anything, that wouldn't do much good if she had gotten her hands on the truth potion when he was inevitably summoned to her office. With that in mind, Harry used his enchanted mirror to contact Sirius and see if the old dog could get his hands on any antidote as it wasn't available in most apothecaries.

Two days later, on Sunday, Sirius' owl Jester flew into the Great Hall during dinner, dropping off a note from the marauder and a small box containing six vials of silvery liquid. It was just in time too as right as Harry put the box away, Umbridge shuffled into view. As she approached, he could feel Hermione's hand grasp his arm.

"Mr. Potter, what was that owl doing here? Mail times are reserved for during breakfast," she simpered.

"Actually ma'am," Harry answered, politely, "while mornings are the most common time for mail to be delivered, there are no rules that state a student can't receive packages during other meals or any time of day, really."

"And what did that owl just deliver?" she demanded.

"A care package from my godfather," he supplied, casually, "You know, Lord Black?" He felt Hermione's grip tighten, silently telling him to not push it. Umbridge looked like she'd just ate an entire lemon.

"I need to see you in my office after dinner, Mr. Potter," she informed him, obviously trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Any particular reason, Professor or just to _chat_?" he asked and felt Hermione's hand tighten even more.

"We need to have a discussion about your poor dedication in class," she provided.

"Certainly, ma'am," Harry agreed, "I'll be there as soon as I'm finished eating."

"Lovely," she tittered before exiting the Hall. Harry turned to refocus on his meal but his attention was immediately commandeered by Hermione.

"Honestly, Harry, must you push your luck with her?" she asked, "She's always looking for a reason to punish you. I know she's horrid but is it really worth a few snarky comments?"

"Maybe not," he answered honestly, "But she can't give me detention for stating facts or asking simple questions. No matter how much she'd like to."

"Just be careful, alright?" she asked, trying to compromise. She knew it was useless trying to get Harry to stop his little game but she was always worried about him going too far.

"Alright," he relented, putting his hand on her thigh on a soothing gesture, "I'll ease up on the snark." Hermione rolled her eyes before squeezing his arm again.

"Was that the antidote?" she whispered, referring to the package Hedwig had dropped off.

"Yeah," he answered, just as quietly, "Good thing too. I have a feeling she's been waiting to question me until she got the 'serum."

Hermione shot him a worried look but he just smiled and squeezed her thigh before turning back to his plate.

After finishing his meal, Harry discreetly downed one of the vials and planted a kiss on top of Hermione's head. He walked out of the hall, leaving a blushing witch behind. 

Harry entered the pastel pink office to find a steaming cup of what looked like tea with milk on the desk. Umbridge was sitting already, spooning an ungodly amount of sugar into her own cup, turning it the same murky shade as the cup meant for him. _Oh yeah, she definitely got the 'serum_ , he thought.

After exchanging cordial but strained greetings, he sat down and took a sip of the awaiting tea. He had to hold back a grimace at just how much sugar she had put in it. He couldn't feel the tell-tale sign of fog covering his mind so either she hadn't gotten the potion or the antidote was working. Either way, he felt safe from any attempt she might make at getting information from him.

She smiled as he drank from the cup. "I'd like to start by asking about your time outside of class. Are you a part of any study groups?" she asked.

_Here we go._

"I am," he answered simply, causing her smile to twist.

"Lovely. And what takes place in these groups?"

"A few of my friends and I meet up and work on homework together in either the common room or the library if it's with people from other houses."

Her smile faltered but she pressed on, "Are you a part of any clubs?"

"Not unless you count the Quidditch team as a club," he answered, casually, "Of course, I _was_ part of one before it got disbanded. Pity, that."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed as she eyed him with contempt. "Tell me about your secret dueling club," she demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, professor," he feigned innocence, suppressing another grimace after taking another drink of tea, "As I said, I _was_ part of a club when it had the full approval of the Headmaster but that was made 'illegal' back in November if you'll recall."

"You're a filthy liar," she spat, "I'll see you in Azkaban before the end of term. I _will_ discover the little army you're raising, Potter!"

"That's _Lord Potter-Gryffindor,_ ma'am. Soon to add Black on there as well," he reminded her, "Now if you don't actually have anything to talk to me about pertaining to class, I need to get going."

Just by the look on her face, it was obvious that she was barely restraining herself from cursing him. But Harry knew he was faster than her so he wasn't too worried. He headed to the door, opened it, and looked back to see the bubblegum-toned frog glaring daggers at him.

"Good night, madam," he said brightly before walking out, making a mental note to check everything he ate and drank in the Great Hall from now on.

* * *

The next evening, Harry was standing in the center of the Room of Requirement, waiting for Daphne and Tracey. This would be their first lesson since classes resumed and Harry was still trying to decide if he should continue with the Patronus charm or if he should just move on and teach them something else. The topic was obviously frustrating to the blond Slytherin for whatever reason. Perhaps it would just be better to move forward.

He heard the door open and looked over to see Tracey waltz in with Daphne coming in behind her. Tracey was wearing a cheerful smile that was somewhat offset by the flirty wink she gave him. She'd been doing that a lot ever since their encounter on the train. Whenever they'd pass each other in the corridor, she'd wink at him or give him a salacious smile. They'd been paired together in Charms again on Friday and whenever Flitwick wasn't looking, she'd put her hand on his thigh. It took all of Harry's concentration to ignore her as she inched her way up, getting dangerously close to his crotch. 

He pushed his thoughts away as he watched the two girls have a silent conversation. It must have been a discussion they'd had before because, with a pointed look from Tracey, Daphne sighed and nodded.

"Potter- I mean... Harry," she began, "I apologize for leaving so abruptly the last time we were here. I wasn't angry with you, I was simply upset with my performance."

"Hey, that's alright," he said, waving off the apology, "We all get frustrated with these things sometimes. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just give up and walk away while I was learning the spell, myself."

"Be that as it may, the problem is a little deeper than that," she continued before stuttering, "I...that is..."

"Oh go on, Daphne," Tracey interjected, "You might as well tell him. After all, _Saint Potter_ can't ignore someone who needs help," she teased, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Somehow I don't think he can help me in this matter," Daphne shot back.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Remember what we _discussed_?" the black-haired asked pointedly while smirking. That earned her a glare from her best friend.

"No. I don't," the blue-eyed girl snarled, "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll start using you to practice the new spells I've learned over the holidays."

Tracey just grinned in response. Daphne looked back at him with hesitation.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Harry assured her, "We don't _really_ know each other all that well. I don't expect you to tell me anything if it's something personal."

"I can't perform the Patronus Charm," she said simply, looking down at her feet.

"Sure you can," Harry responded, "All it takes is a good memory and dedication. I've seen your power, Daphne. With a just little more practice, you'll have it in no time."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Daphne said before shaking her head, "But that's not the issue. I can't perform the spell because I don't have a good enough memory."

"What do you mean?"

"You said we needed a memory that involved us being carefree. About a moment where nothing else mattered at the time except for the happiness we felt."

Harry nodded.

"The problem is that is I don't have any memories that fit your description."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Harry said. As soon the words came out of his mouth, he could see practically see Daphne clam up. _Fuck, need to fix this before she puts her walls back up._

"I didn't mean that I think you're lying or anything," he quickly assured her, "I'm just saying that there has to be at least _one_ moment in your life that fits. Even something simple would work. When I first performed the spell correctly, I used the vague memory of my mum and dad talking to me when I was a baby."

"You remember that?" the girls asked in unison.

"Sort of," Harry shrugged, "Like I said, it's vague. I'm not even sure if it's real, honestly. But it's simple and it works."

"I don't have any memories like that," Daphne repeated, sadly, "As far back as I can remember, I've had to be careful about what I say, how I say it, what I do, how I act, how I dress, how I sit, how I eat... It's exceptionally difficult to be carefree when everything about you is constantly criticized by your own family," she finished, barely whispering.

"It's true," Tracey said, wrapping her arms around the girl from the side, "Even when it's just the two of us, she never lets her guard down."

"That's because you always make fun of me whenever I do something even slightly out of character," Daphne said, looking away from the amber-eyed girl.

"That's just a bit of teasing, Daph. You know I'd never think any less of you for loosening up a little. I _want_ for you to relax more."

Daphne hugged Tracey's arms in response.

As he watched the girls talk, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of himself and Hermione a little. The unspoken bond between them, how comfortable they were with each other. He briefly wondered if their relationship also ran a little deeper than a cursory glance would tell you. But that was a thought for a different time. At the moment, he had a much more pressing issue in front of him.

"Well the solution is pretty obvious," he said, causing them both to face him, "You just need to create the right memory. And I think I might have a way to help with that," he said, smiling.

"Oh?" Tracey, asked, the salacious smirk returning, "And what might that be?"

Daphne blushed when she caught on to what her friend was implying. Harry rolled his eyes again but couldn't help the slight smirk of his own that crossed his features,

"Not like _that_. Get your mind out of the gutter, Davis," he said, causing the girl in question to giggle, "I meant that we just need to create a moment, where Daphne here," he gestured to the blonde, "doesn't have to think about how she looks or behaves."

Daphne's expression was a mix of apprehension, skepticism, and hope.

"I have a few ideas that I'll need to run by you," he said looking at Tracy, "before implementing them."

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked, "It's not as if this is your problem."

"Because even though we don't know each other all that well, I like to think of us being at least sort-of-friends," he replied, "And when someone finds out their sort-of-friend has an issue, they try to help them solve it. That's what sort-of-friends do," he grinned.

Tracey grinned back while Daphne's own little smile was adorably shy.

"But that'll come later," Harry said, clapping his hands once. "For now, let's move on. I've got a few spells I want you both to try and we've only got 40 minutes before curfew," he continued, checking his watch, "So let's get started."

By the time, they were finished, the girls were exhausted and Harry was thoroughly impressed with how quickly they grasped the spells. The only ones in the DL who ever caught on this fast were Hermione and Luna. At this rate, they'd be caught up with the regular club by the end of the month.

"Excellent work, you two," he complimented them, "If you continue on like this, you'll be on the same page as the DL before February."

Tracey beamed and Daphne wore a look on her face that, while obviously proud, held none of the haughtiness she often tried to project. It was incredibly cute seeing them both look so pleased with their progress. 

"Thank you for tutoring us," Daphne said, bowing her head slightly, "With Professor Umbridge teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, we were in danger of performing quite poorly on the coming exams. But with your help, I have no trouble believing we'll have the best grades in our house."

"No worries," Harry grinned, "Happy to help."

"Thank you, Professor Potter," Tracey said cheekily, siding up to him and kissing his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Harry was bottling up his Erumpent Draught at the end of class. He had paired up with Neville to make sure the still slightly nervous boy didn't become a target for Snape while trying to make the sensitive brew. Why the greasy git thought it was a good idea to have nine batches of such a volatile potion going all at once in this confined space was beyond him. Perhaps the sallow-skinned 'professor' was just looking for an excuse to call people stupid. He certainly got his wish when Ron and Seamus' cauldron blew up halfway through class. He'd spent nearly five minutes yelling until he was blue in the face. Of course, he didn't give Crabbe and Goyle that treatment when their's had done the same thing not ten minutes prior but that was to be expected. 

As he handed in the vial, Snape merely took it and set it down with the others. The overgrown bat had long since given up on trying to criticize Harry's work. These days, he mostly just ignored him which suited Harry just fine. Other than the occasional jab at his supposed 'arrogance', of course. The slimy bastard just couldn't help himself, it seemed. At least he was receiving the grades he deserved. At least the ex-Death Eater was actually fair in that regard.

As he was heading to the Great Hall for lunch, Tracy brushed past him and Harry felt something being dropped into his pocket. He excused himself to the loo and entered a cubicle before reading the note that said,

_Come to the Room 20 minutes after dinner ends. The Password is Hogwarts Express._

Harry had discovered how to set a password on the door to the Room of Requirement back in October. This allowed those who were in the club to freely enter the room while those outside of the group couldn't disturb their meetings. It was far easier than constantly monitoring the Marauder's Map to see who was outside and manually opening the door for them. He had told Tracey and Daphne how to access the room and set a password on the door at the beginning of their second lesson and it looked like the black-haired girl was taking full advantage of it.

He rolled his eyes at the password but smiled all the same. He'd been thinking about that incident quite a lot and it seemed that she had too. He stuffed the note back in his pocket and exited the lavatory, heading for the Great Hall, excited for a repeat performance with the spunky Slytherin. Hopefully, they'd more time for him to really get to know her body. 

Later on, as Harry made his way to the RoR, he let his mind wander to his conversation with Tracey and Daphne the previous day. From some of the comments Tracey had made and Daphne's reaction, it was quite clear that Tracey had told her about their encounter on the train. And it certainly seemed that she was suggesting for Daphne do the same thing with him.

He certainly wouldn't say no to that but if it were to happen, he'd want it to be on her terms, not just because she was desperate to master a spell. No, if they were going to do _anything_ of that nature, it would be because she explicitly _wanted_ to. Not because she felt like she had to for one reason or another.

He arrived at his destination and spoke the password. He walked in to find a cozy bedroom where a completely naked Tracey was lying in the middle of the bed. Her hands were behind her head so her chest was on full display. Her shapely legs stretched out across the mattress in all their glory. Her flat stomach ended with a little tuft of black hair right above the apex of her cunt. He couldn't see that at the moment but he would soon. 

Tracey smirked as she watched his eyes rake over her nude body. If the rumors were true, he'd been with nearly every girl in their year with the exception of her dormmates. And there were probably a few others outside of their year as well. So that fact that he'd been with several other girls, yet he was still so taken with her current state of undress gave the witch another smug feeling. She willed the door to disappear before crooking a finger at him.

"Harry," she beckoned, "Come over here."

Harry walked over to the edge of the bed and took a closer look at the witch in front of him. He drank in the sight of her bare skin just waiting for him to explore. This was the first time he'd seen her completely naked and he wanted to savor the moment. She was like a mix of the Gryffindor Chasers. She had the shapely legs of Angelina, the tight ass and smooth stomach of Alicia(Angie and Katie's were more toned with the outlines of abs showing), and the slightly small but perky breasts and talented mouth of Katie. Truly something special. It seemed that she wanted to see him in the flesh too because she propped herself up on her elbows and looked him over.

"You're overdressed."

As the wizard divested himself of his uniform jumper and button-up, Tracey finally got to see what he had been hiding underneath the various uniforms and jackets he always wore on the weekends. He wasn't broad or anything but his athletic frame came with a toned chest, defined abs, and narrow hips. The corded muscles on his biceps looked like he could easily pick her up and do some very _interesting_ things to her. Needless to say, she was very pleased with what she found. 

She'd already seen his cock twice before but couldn't help being a little surprised again as he removed his pants and boxers. The Boy-Who-Lived had a fucking beater's bat between his legs. She nearly moaned at the memory of that thing giving her two incredibly powerful orgasms. Tracey was fairly certain she could've had more if there had been time. He had certainly _felt_ like he was up for it. _Well, there's plenty of time now,_ she thought. All in all, the gorgeous man in her presence was a far cry from the cute scrawny boy that had shown up to the sorting five years prior. 

"You still owe me for the first time I got you alone, Potter," she said, trying to sound as stern as possible, "It's time to pay up."

Harry grinned in response, "Gladly."

He climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach between her legs as they spread apart. His hands grasped her thighs and parted them further before and kissing the inside her left thigh near her knee. He slowly trailed his mouth down towards her center, leaving kisses every inch or so. Her skin had the barest scent of lavender. Tracey's breathing picked up a little as he neared her womanhood. His lips barely brushed her folds before he started kissing her right thigh. Her deep inhale of breath turned into an indignant grunt at that and she grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking it to make him look up at her.

"Stop teasing me, dammit," she demanded. The glare in her eyes was contradicted by the slight darkening of her cheeks that meant she was blushing.

Harry gently pried her hand off of his hair and brought it down to kiss her palm, "Relax," he said, soothingly, "We've got three hours to curfew and I want to enjoy this for as long as possible."

Before Tracey could respond, he let go of her hand and slowly ran his tongue along the entrance of her slit. She sighed and then gasped as his tongue flicked her clit.

"Do that again," she moaned.

Harry attached his mouth to her 'button' and started switching between licking and hollowing his cheeks to suck on it. As he was doing this, his hand let go of her thigh and two fingers were inserted into her opening. He was rewarded with several loud moans from the witch and he could hear her breathing speed up. He used the digits to massage her insides, looking for that special spot that varied in location from witch to witch. After a few moments, he thought it might've been further in until,

"Ah!" Tracey yelped, as her body jerked upwards, "Right there!"

Harry kept his focus on that spot, slowly running his fingers over it, rubbing and massaging her as his mouth continued its assault on her apex. Both of her hands found their way into his hair. But instead of pulling, they were pushing him further into her center as she started grinding herself against his face and fingers. 

Tracey had started to get a little frustrated when he'd began teasing her again. Ever since she'd told Daphne about what she and Harry had gotten up to on the train, the blond had, for some reason, stopped having sex with her. It might've been jealousy but what she was jealous about wasn't clear. Was she upset that Tracey had had sex with someone else? They weren't even really in a relationship but it was possible. Maybe her best friend was envious that she'd finally gotten with the one boy they both liked(One of the only two boys Daphne's _ever_ like at that). But Tracey saw no reason why they couldn't share. And when she voiced this thought, Daphne started stuttering about what a 'ridiculous' idea it was before bidding her goodnight and shutting herself up in her fourposter. _Probably to masturbate,_ Tracey thought, morosely, _I could've helped with that._

And since that night, Daphne hadn't touched her in that way, even after the little heart-to-heart they had with Harry yesterday. That meant it had been nearly a week since she'd gotten off with someone and it was starting to grate on her nerves. It went without saying that she wasn't in the mood for any games.

But those thoughts were wiped away when Harry's lips latched onto her clit. The alternating actions of his mouth and tongue were maddening in the best way. She felt his fingers enter her vagina and for a split second worried he'd just thrust them in and out like a penis. Blaise had never gone down on her but unfortunate memories of Adrain Pucey's pathetic attempt threatened to surface. However, they too were pushed aside as his calloused fingers began to stroke her walls. Her fears were immediately assuaged as she moaned in response to his gentle movements. It was when he found her sensitive spot that she lost control. Her hands fisted into his hair as she tried to ride his face. His ministrations increased in response and she was close. So, _very_ close...

As a third finger found its way inside of her and started massaging her g-spot, she fell apart. "Harry!" she squealed as her vision exploded in an array of stars. She furiously ground herself against his face as she rode out her orgasm. The wizard servicing her didn't cease his actions until she let go of him and lied back fully, trying to catch her breath.

Harry sat back on his haunches as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. Every time he got a reaction like the one she'd given him, he'd send a silent 'thank you' to Fleur for being such an incredible teacher. He loved being able to give the girls he slept with so much pleasure. It made him feel like he'd accomplished something amazing every time.

"So have I paid you back in full?" he asked, playfully, once her breathing had gone back to normal.

"With interest," she responded, smiling, "But we're not done yet."

"Oh?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you just wanted me here to return the favor?"

"If you think you're leaving here without putting that cock to use," she said pointing to his fully erect member, "You're as daft as Snape claims you to be."

"Ugh," Harry grimaced, "Don't ruin the mood by bringing him up."

Tracey merely giggled in response.

The green-eyed wizard crawled over her, resting on his elbows, and began kissing her. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and reached down between them to grasp his cock, lining it up with her entrance. Her arms held tight around his shoulders as he slid in and the amber-eyed witch moaned as he bottomed out.

"Oh, I need this all the time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's 'saving people thing' kicks in. Wonder how Harry's gonna solve this?
> 
> Sorry it took so long. This and the next chapter started out as one but I decided to split and expand them. And then this one needed to be largely rewritten so.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think so far, hope to have the next one up soon!


	5. Weekend with Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After skipping out on going to Hogsmeade, Harry finds Pansy sitting alone and lends a friendly ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much solely Harry/Pansy with references to other pairings.

Saturday found Harry wandering around the castle alone. It was a Hogsmeade weekend but for whatever reason, Harry didn't feel like visiting the village. Perhaps after two years of seeing all the little community had to offer, the novelty had worn off. Sure, Harry always enjoyed a trip to Honeyduke's with the endless shelves of colorful sweets. Zonko's Joke Shop was still fun, seeing what kind of new products were available. And who could say no to lunch at The Three Broomsticks with the seemingly endless supply of hot butterbeer?

But today none of that really appealed to him. His mind was too preoccupied with his current situation with Daphne. Yes, he'd told her that he would help her create a memory. A memory good enough to power a Patronus. And he had a few ideas about how to help her relax and let go but he was still trying to decide on how to go about them without the blonde girl thinking he was trying to make a move on her. 

He'd found out that she was incredibly self-conscious about her image. Everything about her, from her hair to her nails to her clothes to her posture. It was all meticulously put together in order to convey a certain image. It made sense, considering how she grew up. It's hard not to be so self-conscience when practically every move you make is being analyzed and criticized by your own _family_. 

Harry could relate to that on some level. He'd experienced the same treatment from The Dursleys growing up. The difference was, Harry didn't give a Hippogryff's ass what _they_ thought. But Daphne actually cared about what her parents had to say. It seems the only person she ever let her hair down around so to speak was Tracey. And that was only when they were completely _alone_ with one another. 

Speaking of, Tracey had told him about the nature of her relationship with her blue-eyed friend. Seems they were just like him and Hermione in that regard. She had also shared with Daphne about their ongoing arrangement and said that while the haughty Slytherin _seemed_ interested in joining, Tracey thought she was rather hesitant about the idea as she didn't fully trust Harry just yet. He could understand that. The Greengrass heiress came from a long line of Slytherins. She was raised to always be suspicious of others until she could be absolutely sure they were trustworthy. And Harry absolutely planned on earning that trust. Sure, he wanted to take a look under her jumper, but before that, he wanted her to be comfortable around him. That was the most important thing.

He was brought out of his rather distracting thoughts as he reached the eastern wing of the fifth floor. At the end of the corridor, was a large window that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. Sitting on the ledge of the window, he could see a student wearing what looked to be casual, dark purple robes. As he got a bit closer he recognized the head of shoulder-length dark hair belonging to Pansy Parkinson. She was peering through the window as the snow continued to fall outside. From the reflection, she seemed to be pretty deep in thought. Not fancying an argument at the moment by accidentally disturbing her, Harry made to quietly walk past her to enter the adjacent corridor when she spoke.

"Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" she asked, still staring out the window, "I thought surely that Granger would've dragged you to Madam Puddifoot's for the afternoon."

While the comment could have been taken negatively, there wasn't any bite behind the remark. It was almost as if she was actually curious as to why he had stayed in the castle. He decided to return the banter and hopefully not have it devolve into the usual name-calling routine.

"What about you?" he retorted, approaching the window, "Shouldn't you be at Gladrag's, telling Malfoy how dashing he looks?"

Harry wasn't surprised to see a smirk form on her lips but what did surprise him was her verbal response. 

"Perhaps if I were actually speaking to the bastard."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Well I knew you two weren't on the friendliest of terms lately but I didn't know your opinion of him had dropped so much."

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "Have a been watching me, Potter?"

The black-haired wizard snorted, "Hardly," he lied, "But even if I were, it's not hard to see you don't seem to be nearly as taken with the ponce this year. You practically make it a point to sit on the opposite side of the room from him whenever we're in class. _Everyone's_ noticed that." 

She let out a half-hearted laugh, "Yes, I suppose it's been rather obvious," she sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry shrugged, figuring this was going pretty well, "Sure."

"Why do you two hate each other so much? It seems that the moment we arrived at the castle, you two have been rivals."

"Well, it actually started before we got here," he began, taking a seat on the ledge, "It was the day I went to get my school supplies from Diagon," he launched into the story of the mix of nerves and excitement he felt about meeting a wizard his age only to find out the boy was a rude, arrogant, and incredibly entitled brat. He then continued on to the tale of the 'refused handshake' on the train.

By the time he was finished, Pansy was giving him her undivided attention, "That's not what he told us. He said he'd entered your compartment to form an alliance and that you rudely turned him away for no reason," she said, confused.

Harry shook his head, "I had every reason to turn him down. The first magical person I meet that's my own age and he's just a skinny version of my vile cousin. He's actually the reason I'm in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," he said, causing her jaw to drop, "But because Malfoy went there first, I begged the hat to put me somewhere else." 

For a moment, Pansy didn't speak. But eventually, she closed her mouth before speaking. "Fuck," she cursed. "We could've had Harry bloody Potter in our house if it wasn't for Draco's loud mouth."

"Yep," he answered simply.

"Fuck," she cursed again.

"You seem pretty disappointed for someone that usually can't stand to even look at me," he smirked.

Pansy didn't answer him right away, choosing to turn back to the window and... was she blushing? 

"I don't... I don't hate you," she confessed quietly.

"You don't?" he asked, causing her to shake her head.

"No, I don't. I only ever targeted you because my betrothal contract stated that I had to support Draco in everything he does," she said, still staring out the window, "I don't believe in the whole 'Pureblood Supremecy' rubbish either. How can I when you and Granger are two of the most magically powerful students in the school? Meanwhile, Purebloods like Vincent and Gregory only pass because their fathers bribe the board of governors. Then, of course, there are all the times you've humiliated Draco," added smirking.

"You sound rather amused by that," he noted.

"Well, it's what he deserves for picking fights when he's clearly outmatched. I just wish he had left me out of it," she sighed, "Oh, believe me, I can be a right bitch when I want to be, make no mistake of that. I just don't go out of my way to be one. But at least I don't have to put up with it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the summer, I finally convinced my father to terminate the contract. I'm waiting until the end of term to inform Draco," she said, finally looking back at him again.

Now it was Harry's jaw that dropped, "You did?" he asked, astonished. 

"I did," she smirked.

"But... why?"

She sighed again. "Well, part of it is that I grew tired of his horrid attitude. His ego was suffocating," she explained, "The other part is... not something I feel comfortable with discussing in an open corridor."

Harry nodded in understanding. If she was willing to let go of a chance at securing her future, it must have been a damn big reason. And most likely very personal. Considering this was their first-ever civil conversation, Harry didn't want to push for details. He was surprised when she stood up and said her next words.

"If you really want to know why, we'll need to take this conversation to a more... private location," she said, another light blush coloring her pale skin.

At first, Harry's instinct was to decline. Again, this was their first-ever civil interaction. He wasn't sure about the idea of being alone in a closed-off space with her just yet. But his curiosity had been peaked. And if she was willing to share something like this, turning her away would seem rude. 

"Alright," he responded, standing up, "If you're willing to share something so personal, the least I can do is lend an ear." He gestured to the aforementioned adjacent corridor, "Lead the way."

While they walked in amiable if slightly awkward silence, Pansy's thoughts were going a mile a minute. When she'd seen Potter in her peripheral vision, she had braced herself for the insults to start. That was until she remembered the only time he seemed to even acknowledge her existence was when she or Draco instigated the confrontation. Any other time, he seemed perfectly content to simply ignore their existence. Then she remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend and was surprised that he had stayed behind. It was painfully obvious that he and Granger had somehow become even closer this year. _Must've finally shagged,_ she thought. Add in what she'd heard Brown and Patil discussing in the girl's lavatory a month ago and she was curious as to why none of them had dragged him out on a date.

She almost let him walk by but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Before she could think about it, she'd asked why he wasn't in the village. She half-expected him to ignore her completely since it wasn't the usual snide remark and was surprised when he'd asked her the same thing. His tone was casual(possibly a little playful?) and contained none of the usual vitriol she'd come to expect. She honestly wasn't sure why she had asked him about his infamous rivalry with Draco. Perhaps she wanted to see his side of the story. She realized as he told her about his first two encounters with the Malfoy scion, his version made a lot more sense. When he told her about almost being in Slytherin, she also realized, after getting over the shock, just how foolish Draco had been. She could've possibly been friends with Harry fucking Potter if it wasn't for him!

It was funny seeing his jaw drop when she told him about canceling the betrothal contract. Seeing him gape like a fish was incredibly amusing. ...And cute. But why in the hell had she offered to tell him the specific reasons? Perhaps it was the way he listened to her story, how he seemed actually sympathetic to her plight. Or maybe it was his lopsided grin that she'd only ever seen directed at other people. It was disarming. It made her want to trust him. She just hoped he wouldn't be disgusted by her reasons. Or worse, insult her for them.

As they trekked down the corridor, she realized they must make for quite a sight. If anyone from the current third year or up came upon them, their head would probably explode from seeing Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson _not_ throwing insults at each other. He opened the door to an abandoned classroom and stepped aside to let her in first. She nodded her thanks and walked in. He cast what she assumed to be a privacy spell after closing the door and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. 

As she sat down across from him, her thoughts were brought back to the moment. Was she really about to tell Potter about her problems? Especially when it was so personal and more than I little embarrassing? Why would he care? Would he mock her? But he had offered to listen and the only other person she'd been able to confide in was Milly. The biggest downside of having been attached to Draco for so long was that she'd made quite a lot of enemies and very few friends. So the fact that the wizard across from her was willing to hear her out made her _want_ to tell him. She could see him pick a bit of lint off his muggle jacket as he waited for her to speak.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, making sure she wasn't wasting her time. Harry took a moment to consider the question.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm honestly rather curious as to what lead you to such a big decision. I'm also of the belief that simply talking about your problems can often help cut down the worry. 'A problem shared is a problem halved'. Even if I don't always follow that, myself" he added the last part quietly. She briefly wondered what he meant by it but decided to put that aside for the moment.

"Well, I've honestly never really liked Draco. He's arrogant, entitled, self-centered."

"Stating the obvious, there," Harry interrupted.

Ignoring his comment, she continued, "He's bigoted and terribly dull. But I was resigned to that. I figured that was just my lot in life. At least I'd live a comfortable life and maybe he'd grow up eventually. But it wasn't until after the Yule Ball that I truly wanted out of our so-called 'relationship'," she trailed off.

She could see Harry was listening attentively. His admittedly gorgeous eyes bore into her as she told him her story. It was a little odd to not see the usual disdain coming from them whenever he used to look at her. All she could see there now was patience and understanding. It was honestly a little weird. Nice, yes. But weird all the same.

"During the Ball, he was openly looking at other girls," she began again, "Mostly the Beauxbatons champion. I could forgive that because of the Veela allure, but when he practically drooled over Daphne, I got a little upset. Sure, I didn't love him or anything but the fact is that we were contracted to one another. His openly gawking at other girls felt like a massive insult. Anyway, after the last dance, he took me to one of the unused rooms in the dungeons and for whatever reason... I gave myself to him."

At this point, Pansy expected the wizard across from her to make a noise of disgust or tell her to stop talking. But he said nothing. instead, he just nodded and waited for her to continue. She could even see the sympathy in his emerald irises. As if he knew where the story was going.

"Well, it certainly wasn't good," she trudged on, "He just flopped around on top of me for a minute or two before relieving himself and going back to the common room. But I justified it to myself. I figured that since it was both of our first times, he was just embarrassed with his performance and left in a hurry. I thought it would get better with time and practice. So we did it a few more times, whenever he demanded it, and every time, I was left disappointed while he acted like Merlin's gift to women. Then, around the beginning of June, I caught him in that same room with a third year," she confessed, causing him to cringe.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, "I can't imagine what that feels like." She was incredibly surprised to note the genuine sympathy in his voice. Maybe she was making the right choice in telling him.

"Yes, well," she continued, "Obviously, I was upset. I yelled and screamed at him for what felt like ages. We were contracted, after all. To see him fooling around with another girl felt like a slap to the face. But he didn't seem to care. That's when I realized what would be my _real_ lot in life. If I were to become Lady Malfoy, I'd be stuck in a loveless marriage with an egotistical husband that had no problem with cheating on me. And even if he ever did bother to touch me after I have his children, I'll never even be satisfied. Just permanently disappointed," she finished, waiting for the snide remark that never came.

Instead, Harry just shook his head, wearing a look of sad understanding, "No one should have to put up with that," he said, "I can definitely see why you'd want to end your connection to him." 

Pansy looked at him for a moment, still waiting for the insults to start before realizing that they weren't coming. She put her head down to study the desk. Her eyes widened slightly when one of his hands came into view to rest over her own. She looked up to see the solemn look in his eyes.

"I mean, I can't say I'm surprised he did that," he continued, "It's Malfoy, after all. Being a scumbag seems to be his whole thing, but still. No matter how you felt about him, that's got to sting regardless. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Something in her snapped. Having Potter here, listening to her problems, and being _understanding_. It wasn't right. She couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth as she asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

"Like what I'm saying doesn't disgust you. As if _I_ don't disgust you?" she demanded, rising from her seat, "Where are the insults? Where are the snide remarks about me looking like a pug? Why are you just sitting there, pretending to care?!"

"Why would I insult you when haven't given me a reason to?" he asked, still bewildered. _What the hell is happening? Why is she suddenly lashing out?_

"Because that's what we do! We hate each other, we insult one another, we don't have personal conversations about our lives!" Pansy screamed.

"You're the one that offered to tell me about your problems," he responded, "I was just giving you a chance to vent."

"I don't need _you_ to give me anything!" she spat.

"I was only trying to help!" he defended, wondering how this had gone south so fast.

"Fuck you, Potter!"

And with that, Pansy stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a very confused wizard.

 _What the hell just happened_ , was Harry's first thought, _Did I say something wrong?_ Harry went over the conversation in his head but couldn't find the moment he screwed up. He hadn't insulted her, he hadn't made any disparaging comments towards her, he hadn't even looked at her funny, he was pretty sure. _Maybe she thought I was looking down at her? ...Was I being condescending? Merlin, how did this go sideways so fast?_ No matter how much time he spent around girls(and it was considerable at this point), he wasn't sure he'd ever fully understand them. And this whole mess just proved that. Harry left the room, still scratching his head, trying to figure out how he had done wrong.

* * *

The following day, Harry had once again decided to remain in the castle instead of going to Hogsmeade. All thoughts of Pansy's random bout of anger the previous day forgotten as he skirted the outside of the eastern courtyard. He could see a group of exciting first and second years watching Fred and George animate a pair of snowmen to fight each other. 

Fred's had two medium-sized sticks in its hands while George's carried one big stick into the 'battle'. For all the laughing and cheering coming from the kids, you'd think the snow-made combatants were putting on more of a show than just wacking each other with said sticks. The battle ended when George's snowman knocked the head off of Fred's. The twins turned to bow as the children cheered even louder. They spotted Harry and called out to him.

"Ah, if it isn't Lord Gryffindor!" exclaimed Fred in a faux-haughty voice.

"Lord _Potter_ -Gryffindor, my dear brother," George corrected in the same tone.

"Ah yes, my most humble apologies, my Lord Potter-Gryffindor," Fred amended, bowing to him, "Please forgive my insolence!"

"The most esteemed Lord Potter-Gryffindor, and Heir to House Black," George addressed him, bowing as well.

"You honor us with your presence!" they proclaimed in unison.

Taking cues from the twins, the Purebloods and some of the Half-bloods among the children bowed as well while the Muggle-borns just looked confused. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over towards the spectacle. The twins had been doing this since the school year began. It didn't matter where they were or who they were around, anytime they saw him, they'd switch over to that fake posh accent and start acting like Percy around Ministry officials. At least they had stopped groveling at his feet. That had been monumentally embarrassing.

"At ease, gentlemen," he shot back at them, "And there's no need for all that bowing nonsense," he said, looking at the kids, "Formalities make my skin crawl. Especially here at school. I'm just Harry," he assured them, grinning, "I only tell Snape and Umbridge to address me as Lord because it's funny to annoy them." Some of the kids snickered at that while the others looked at him to like he was crazy to purposefully annoy the surly potions master.

He parted ways from the group as the kids once again became enraptured by the Twins restarting their snowman fight. He could hear the cheers and laughter as he entered the castle. As he wandered the corridors, his thoughts drifted to the current state of his life.

This year had easily been the best year of his life so far. Even with Voldemort on the rise again and Umbridge having infested the castle, Harry could only focus on the good aspects(for the most part). He was now living with Sirius and Remus, who had moved in shortly after Harry because Sirius wouldn't allow the werewolf to migrate from broken shack to broken shack anymore. He had a proper family in the two Marauders and the Tonks'. He was teaching his friends to defend themselves, and they had managed to have some fun while doing it. And let's not forget that he was regularly having sex with _fifteen_ different girls. _Twenty_ if he counted his one night stands with the Ravenclaw girls.

It was still mindboggling that so many girls had even _entertained_ the idea of having sex with him. The fact that they frequently sought him out to actually do it would have been unthinkable to him a year ago. But the really weird part was that he was fairly certain most, if not all, of the various 'groups', knew about each other but didn't seem to have any issues with one another. All of them seemed to be in some silent agreement about sharing him(although no one knew about Tracey at this point). No matter how Harry looked at it, he was one lucky bloke.

If they all hadn't already been his friends, he might've been concerned that some of them were only trying to become the Lady of one of his Houses. But none of them, apart from Hermione sort of, had even so much as hinted at that prospect so he had quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Whenever they weren't intimate, they treated him like a friend as they always had before. And Harry was just fine with that. As gorgeous as they all were, how much he enjoyed seeing their naked bodies, and how much he valued their friendship, he wasn't romantically interested in any of them apart from Hermione.

But he was sort of starting to feel that way about Tracey as well. The more time they spent around each other, the more he realized how well they seemed to fit together. They had amazing sexual chemistry, certainly, but Harry also thought they had pretty good chemistry out of bed as well. _Wonder if she'd be interested in becoming Lady Gryffindor? ...Nah, it's way too early for that sort of thinking._

Although, perhaps it was time to start thinking about the potential Lady Potter. Sooner or later, the rest of the boys in the school were going to realize just how beautiful Hermione was. He'd already seen Cormac McLaggen staring at her legs and backside a few times. It wouldn't be long until he or someone else tried to make a move on her. 

And when they did, would she respond positively? Harry certainly _thought_ the two of them were moving into the next stage of their relationship. But what if he was reading the situation wrong? What if she still only saw him as her best friend? Or what if she got tired of waiting and went off to find someone else? And even if they did become an item, would that mean he'd need to stop seeing all the other girls? Or would she be alright with it continuing? After all, she seemed to enjoy their regular fivesomes with her dorm mates as much as he did. But would that change once they became a couple? She knew he needed three wives, right? He was pretty sure he had explained this to her when he told her about his new titles. And if he hadn't, he was sure she would have looked it up at some point. Would she be ok with the idea of him dating/marrying two other girls in addition to her? The thought of her not wanting to be with him for whatever reason felt like someone had taken to stomping on his chest. 

...Ok so maybe his current life wasn't as amazing as he thought. He really needed to speak with her soon. Just in case, he needed to explain everything about his status as a Lord and then properly ask her to be his girlfriend. Even if she rejected him, at least he could say that he tried. He stopped in front of a window on the north side of the sixth floor as images of Hermione turning him away flooded his mind. She was the person he cared about most. What would he do if she walked away from him? Harry wasn't sure he could bear it if she did that. 

Before his thoughts could spiral down any further, he heard someone approaching behind him. As they came closer, he could see their reflection in the window. The one interrupting his thoughts turned out to be Pansy. She stopped about three feet away from him and Harry mentally braced himself for a repeat of the previous day, even though he really didn't feel like arguing. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into another pointless verbal sparring match. Seems the girl was nothing if not full of surprises though as she started talking.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor," she began, causing him to turn around, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior towards you. Not only for yesterday, but for the last four years. I'm sorry for being so vile towards you and your friends."

Her apology was completed with her head bowed. To say Harry was stunned would have been an understatement. But she continued with her head still down.

"I-I... I will accept any demands of satisfaction you might have. I only beg that they not be too... extreme," she finished, her voice shaky.

"I uh," Harry stuttered before clearing his throat, trying to shake off the shock, "Apology accepted Heiress Parkinson," he began again, taking up his 'lord persona' he'd crafted for all the events he'd had to attend over the summer, "As you explained yesterday, you were obligated to behave in a certain way due to your betrothal contract. I hold no ill will towards you and there will be no need for any... restitution."

She raised her head with a mix of slight fear and hope in her wide eyes. He noticed she was wearing dark purple lipstick and the barest hint of matching eyeshadow that went really well with her dark eyes and hair. She looked sort of like one of those goth girls that he'd seen in Muggle-London. It was a _really_ nice look on her. But before he allowed himself to get distracted, he wasn't quite finished with his response.

"However, I will ask that you apologize to Miss Granger as well as she has been made a target just as much as I have in the past."

"It will be done, my lord," she said, her voice still shaky.

"Excellent," he said brightly, reverting back to 'Just Harry', "Glad that's settled." Now it was Pansy's turned to be stunned.

"That...that's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry responded, casually, "Just say you're sorry to Hermione and we're all good. She'll accept it. Although I warn you, she might not be as friendly about it. She'll never admit it, but the words of others can really affect her sometimes."

"Well, I would expect that," Pansy retorted, "I was horrible to her. And you. I'd accept both of you cursing me for all I've done. But it looks like Saint Potter shows why he's the Gryffindor Golden Boy once again," she grumbled.

Harry grinned in response, "That is sort of what I do. Anything else I can do for you, Pansy?

The witch in front in front almost looked as shocked hearing him use her first name as she did when he'd accepted her apology without any real repercussions. But it was quickly replaced by hesitation bordering on... shyness?

"Actually, there is..." she started, apprehensively, "I was wondering if you would be willing to talk privately again?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged, "There's an unused classroom in the next corridor if you'd like?"

"That's fine," she responded. Harry nodded and started heading for their destination with Pansy falling into step behind him. 

As they were walking down the corridor, it once again struck the dark-eyed witch just how odd this must seem to anyone who might see them. But that was quickly overshadowed by the sudden panic she felt over what she was about to do. She had come to the decision last night after nearly three hours of arguing with herself. This was Potter! The one she'd spent four years terrorizing for practically no reason at all. There's no way he'd agree to this! But in the end, she figured she might as well try. After all, it's not like anyone would be around to see if it blew up in her face.

There was no denying that the wizard in front of her was one of the best looking boys in the school. Most of the girls(and some of the boys) often stared at him when he wasn't looking. Including some of the more extreme members of her own house. His jet black hair looked permanently windswept as if he had just gotten off his broom. His kind smile and warm laugh could lighten anyone's mood(too bad it had never been directed at her). And his gorgeous eyes were like two priceless emeralds. And his magical power only added to his appeal. The boy- no - _man_ \- had a fucking _Dragon_ Patronus. And a Hungarian Horntail at that. His innermost self was represented by the most powerful beast on the planet for Merlin's sake! How Draco thought he was any match for him was absurd!

In a repeat of yesterday, he opened the door and gestured for her to step in. She nodded her thanks and he followed her in, closing the door and throwing up a privacy spell before vanishing the dust from the room. Taking a cue from what she had heard, as soon as he turned around, she threw caution to the wind and slammed him against the door, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

...Her first actual kiss, she realized.

If Harry had been stunned before, now he was stupefied. Pansy Bloody Parkinson was kissing him! Sure, he had entertained the idea of getting with her, but something like this actually happening was still absurd! Before he could decide whether or not to kiss her back, she pulled away, looking extremely nervous. 

"What was that for?" he breathed.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like," she responded, "I'd heard a few things about you and... I was sort of hoping to see if they were true."

"And what exactly did you hear?" he asked, cautiously. 

"Well... If Brown and Patil are to be believed," she looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye, "then you and the other Gryffindor girls in our year have been quite... _busy_ this term."

Harry groaned, "I would've thought this would be the one thing they wouldn't just blab about," he sighed, "But trust the resident gossips to have no problem with talking about their sex lives, I guess."

"Well, it was fairly obvious that you and Granger have done it," Pansy supplied, "Everyone can see the two of you have grown even _closer_ this year. And it's not just because you've finally all but ditched Weasley."

Harry nodded in response. Yeah, he supposed it was pretty plain to see the two of them weren't exactly just friends anymore.

"By the way," she continued, "I will not apologize to him. I may have been wrongly antagonistic towards you and her but all my criticisms of Weasel were genuine. He's a lazy prat with very little magical skill and the worst table manners I've ever seen. He's a shining example of why Purebloods are not the superior blood status."

"That's fair," Harry conceded, "Now that I'm no longer blinded by the fact that he was my first friend that was my own age, his flaws are glaringly obvious."

"Weasley was your first friend that was your age?" she asked, receiving a nod, "Who was your _first_ friend then?"

"The librarian in the town I grew up in."

"Your first friend was a librarian?" she asked, picturing a nine-year-old Harry being friends with a Madam Pince-type elderly woman.

"I didn't have a great childhood," he shot back, "We're getting off-topic."

"Right," Pansy responded, going back to her original line of thought, "Brown and Patil were quite vocal about your uh... skills. And it lines up pretty well with what I heard Tracy telling Daphne last night so... I thought I'd try to see if what they're saying is true."

"So, you want to have sex with me?" Harry asked slowly, trying to make sure he had the right of it and wrap his head around the concept. _Is this actually happening?_ he thought.

"Yes," Pansy admitted, "I want to know what it's like to be with a man that can actually make me feel things... I-I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the castle compared to them but I like to think I've improved at least a little over the last year and I know we only just started being civil around each other yesterday- well, that was until I stormed off but-"

Harry cut off her rambling by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him before kissing her. Pansy threw her arms around his shoulders again and moaned when his tongue started probing her mouth. He clearly knew what he was doing so she followed his lead.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she answered just as quietly, "I want you to... I want you to _fuck_ me, Harry."

Hearing her say his name in such a way made something in him snap. He reclaimed her lips as he quickly pushed her dark purple, almost black robe off her shoulders and started working on the buttons of her silk blouse. As more of her skin was revealed, the more hesitant her kisses became until he fully divested her of the garment and she pulled away from him.

She was wearing a lacy black bra over her small breasts. They were actually a bit smaller than Hannah's which was saying something. But Harry didn't mind in the least. He was an equal opportunist when it came to breasts. ...And most other things about girls' various 'assets'. He appreciated all sizes. Pansy moved her arms as if to shield her chest from his eyes but Harry shot his own arms out to stop her.

"Don't. There's no need for that, Pans. You look great." he said, looking her over, causing her to blush. Her belly had just the tiniest bit of baby fat that reminded him of Susan and Lavender. And just like with the busty, curly-haired witches, it was incredibly cute on Pansy as well. "Since you've apologized, let me return it by saying I'm sorry for all the comments I've made about your looks," he continued. "I never really believed you were as unappealing as I let on. I actually quite like your nose. It's rather cute in my opinion," he confessed, "And your eyes have always been nice to look at. Like two onyx stones. Especially with this makeup you've got on."

She blushed even more, looking anywhere but at the wizard in front of her. She was shocked to hear how genuine he sounded. She'd actually applied the lipstick and eyeshadow that morning in the hopes of attracting his attention since it was so different from what he usually seemed to go for. The fact that it worked pleased her very much. She'd also garnered the attention of quite a few other boys with it too. _Maybe I should keep this look,_ she thought, _It seems to work._

"And you're right," Harry continued, "You've only improved since coming back from summer holiday. Now you're even prettier than before. I guess freeing yourself from the ferret has had more benefits than just no longer being bound to him," he joked. That got a small smile from the witch as she hesitantly looked back at him.

"As long as I'm being honest here, I should tell you that you were right yesterday too," he continued, causing Pansy to tilt her head slightly in question, "I have been watching you. I noticed you walking around Hogsmeade back when it was still warm out. When you didn't bother with a robe. Just a blouse and a skirt," he said, smirking. 

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, regaining some of her usual confidence, "Did you like what you saw, then?"

"I did. Sexy little frame and an amazing ass."

"Then why are you just standing there, staring?" she challenged, stepping closer to him, "Why aren't you removing my skirt _now_?"

Harry's smirk broadened as he slipped off his jacket and tossed it aside before he pulled her to him again. He reached behind her and pulled down the zipper on her skirt. The garment slid down her legs and she stepped out of it before turning around. Harry groaned at the sight of her panty-clad bottom. It wasn't big like Tracy's or Megan's but it was perky and perfectly round like two little flesh-colored bubbles on top of her smooth, soft thighs.

She smirked proudly at his reaction. Draco had never given her so much as a compliment before. But having the man she effectively bullied for four years call her _sexy_ and point out the specific features he liked about her was surreal. Not to mention a massive boost to her self-esteem. She turned back to face him to see the wizard eyeing her body like a man who had been stranded in the desert eyes a river.

"You know it's not really fair," said, trying to sound as seductive as possible, "What with me in my underwear while you're still completely covered," she said, reaching underneath his shirt.

Harry smirked back and pulled off his t-shirt. Now it was her turn to eye him hungrily as he removed the wand holster from his forearm. She ran her hands all over his torso. The toned chest and defined abs were a stark contrast to Draco's feeble frame. There were numerous scars across his body that she couldn't hope to identify but they only added to his current image. The skinny boy-who-lived was no more. In front of her was a _man_ that had gone toe-to-toe with a colony of Merpeople, a pack of Dementors, a bloody Dragon, a fucking Basilisk(if the Prophet was to be believed), and the Dark Lord himself. 

She unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts to him. She had to fight off the urge to cover herself again as he looked down at her chest. The lust in his eyes plain as day. She hesitantly reached down and started fidgeting with his belt but her nervous fingers couldn't work the leather strap. Harry gently moved her hands away to undo it himself as he kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his socks before removing his jeans and boxers in one go.

"Wow," she gasped when his semi-erect cock appeared. Tracey hadn't been lying, after all. It was _huge_. And it wasn't even fully hard. The thought of having that in between her legs was both exciting and a little frightening. She could feel a damp spot forming in her knickers as she imagined it.

"Thank you," he grinned, "Glad to see you approve. But now I'm completely without clothes while you still have your socks and shoes on. Not to mention _this_ ," he said, running a hand along the front of her black panties. She moaned as his fingers brushed over her slit. He circled the sensitive nub, causing her to sharply inhale before groaning in pleasure.

The witch shoved him back into a chair and turned around. She slowly removed her knickers, bending over as they slid down her legs, giving him a complete view of her bare ass and cunt. She heard him groan again and looked back to see his cock rise up to full mast. It had to be ten inches long and she was sure she wouldn't be able to wrap her hand around it. Not bothering to remove her socks and shoes, Pansy turned back around and looked at it for a moment before strengthening her resolve. She placed her hands on his shoulders and her legs on either side of him, hovering over his erection.

"Do you mind holding it still?" she asked.

Harry took himself in hand and lined up with her entrance. Before she could second-guess herself again, she dropped down onto his lap, taking him all the way to the base. She immediately yelped in pain, screwing her eyes shut as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. She vaguely registered that she was most likely drawing blood but that was second to her belatedly realizing it wasn't a good idea to take him in all at once. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist as she let out a half-whimper, half-sob. He held her close and ran a hand up and down her back in a soothing motion as she cried into his neck for a few moments.

 _Well, that could've started out better_ , Harry thought as he held her, wondering why she had done that. From what she had told him yesterday, it sounded like Malfoy was rather... insubstantial in that department and if that was the only penis she'd ever had experience with, then why would she think it was a good idea to start out like that?

"S-sorry for ruining the mood," she sniffled, pulling away from his shoulder.

"I think your discomfort is a little more important at the moment," he responded, using his hands to cup her face, "Why did you do that?"

"I... I thought if I tried to take it slow, I would end up backing out," she admitted, tears still pooling in her eyes.

"You're allowed to back out, you know?" he said, using his thumbs to wipe away the wet lines on her cheeks, "I don't want you forcing yourself to do something you don't want to do."

"I want to do it," she insisted, "I was just a little nervous."

Harry brought her face closer to his and began to kiss her softly. Pansy's tears subsided as she melted into the act. She held onto him as they sat there for a few moments, gently snogging. She felt something slightly wet on his shoulders and remembered how she had dug her nails into them not two minutes before. She pulled away from him to examine the bit of blood on her fingertips.

"Sorry about that," she grimaced. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, summoning his wand from the clothes pile a few feet away. He wordlessly cast two quick healing spells and then a cleaning charm on her hands to get rid of the blood. "See?" he grinned.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Showoff." Harry chuckled in response, tossing his wand back from where it came before placing his hands on her hips. "I'm ready," she said. The pain had subsided for the most part, giving way to the feeling of the massive cock inside her, filling her completely. She felt she'd taken the appropriate time to adjust. Now she wanted to move.

"Are you sure?" he asked, cautiously.

"Absolutely," she assured him, "Just... be gentle, alright?"

He kissed her again, "Don't worry. Just take it at your own pace."

She nodded, grasping his shoulders again as she started shifting her hips around. It was a little stop-and-go for a bit as she moved forwards and backwards then side-to-side as she tried to see what felt best. Her inexperience really shined through with how hesitant her movements were. But her little moans and sighs meant that at least she was enjoying herself for the most part. 

Even with her jerky motions, Harry couldn't really complain. Most of the other girls had been the same way when they'd done it the first time. Most of his focus was on how _tight_ she was. Possibly the tightest he'd ever experienced up to that point. It felt like his dick was being held in a vice grip. Eventually, she stopped moving.

"This isn't working," Pansy sighed. As amazing as he felt inside of her, she needed a bit more. And her current movements were not accomplishing that. The wizard under her slid his hands down from her hips to caress the bottom of her thighs. 

"I need you to trust me, alright?" he asked, receiving a hesitant nod. "If I do something you don't like, just say so."

"Don't worry, I will," she informed him.

He chuckled again and kissed her before gripping her legs and slowly lifting her up until only the head was still inside her. Pansy's mouth fell open and she moaned loudly as he brought her back down again. About halfway in, he hit something that sent a shock throughout her body. 

"What was that?" she gasped.

"What was what?" he asked back. 

"When you pushed back inside of me, I felt something halfway through, "she explained, "Like a small electric shock. It was amazing."

"Have you never...y'know," he stuttered. "pleasured yourself before?"

"Of course I have," she responded, "But my fingers have never been able to do _that_. And Draco certainly never could."

 _A disappointment to the end, huh Malfoy?_ Harry thought, _No wonder_ _she doesn't want anything to do with you._

"It's... something that all girls have," he explained, tentatively, "It's like a sensitive spot that when touched, helps a girl get off. Its location varies from girl to girl. Yours is actually a bit further in than most."

"Is that bad?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No, not at all. It just means you need a partner that can... _measure up_ in order to reach it," he joked.

"Prat," she lightly slapped his shoulder, receiving a grin. "Now fuck me," she demanded, "And don't worry. I'm on the Potion."

Harry pulled her into another kiss as he resumed guiding her up and down his length. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his cock reach every part of her, massaging her walls as he moved in and out. His strong arms maneuvered her body as if she didn't weigh anything at all. The languid pace drove her mad in the best way as his cock slowly filled her again and again.

His lips trailed down to her neck, kissing and nipping the skin there. If she had cared a bit more, she might have worried about him leaving a mark but as it was, she'd rather show it off than hide it. If she felt like getting a bit of revenge, maybe she'd tell Draco where it came from. Maybe he'd go after Harry and the wizard under her would finally do what he had been threatening to do since first year and finally put the white-haired bastard in the hospital. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as his lips trailed down even further to her breasts. He kissed and licked the petite mounds before latching onto her left nipple. She moaned loudly as he lightly nibbled in the sensitive nub and held his head there. He was still lazily moving her along his manhood as she felt herself approaching her peak. The excruciatingly slow pace was working her up to something big. She could feel it.

"Harry," Pansy moaned as her breathing sped up before she shouted, "HARRY!"

Her vision blurred as her body seized up. Nothing she had done to herself before had _ever_ felt like this. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her womanhood clamped around Harry's cock and he held her in place as she rode out her orgasm, moaning and whimpering the entire way through. She knew she had cum but there was so much, she figured he had too. When she settled down, she looked at the wizard whose lap she was perched on to see him looking shockingly put together and breathing normally.

"Did you not..?" she started to ask and he shook his head. "That was all me?"

"Well I dunno if it was _all_ you," he responded playfully, "I'd like to think I contributed to that outburst at least a little bit."

She hit his shoulder again, "Very clever, Potter," she retorted, "Now do it again."

"With pleasure," he smirked, pulling her back into another kiss. By now, Pansy felt she had gotten the hang of snogging and was confident enough to quickly take charge of the exchange. Her tongue brushed against his lips and Harry let her in. He began moving her body again at the same pace. But now that Pansy had had ample time to get used to his daunting size, she wanted - no, _needed_ more.

"Faster," she murmured against his lips, "Fuck me faster."

In response, Harry tightened his grip on her thighs and started lifting her up and pushing her back down at a more rapid pace. She moaned at the sensation of his cock rubbing against her walls. The grip he had on her thighs felt possessive. The way his fingers pressed into her skin, she knew she'd likely have bruises tomorrow. The thought only served to turn her on more. But it still wasn't enough.

"Harder, Potter," she tried demanding but her voice sounded more like begging. Harry looked at her for a few seconds, silently asking her if that's what she really wanted. "Show me how you properly fuck a witch," she breathed.

Harry let go of her thighs, instead going for her ass. She gasped as he held each cheek in a vice-like grip and lifted her up. But instead of bringing her back down again, he held her there. She was about to ask what he was doing when he bucked his hips and drove his cock up into her. She moaned and cooed as he pistoned in and out of her at a consistent and almost brutal pace. The slapping sound of their thighs meeting filled the room. Being manhandled like this should have been degrading but she found the more he squeezed her ass and the more he forcefully pounded her cunt, the more she was driven back to the edge. _Am I really getting off on this treatment?_ Pansy wondered, slightly startled. But she quickly decided to dwell on that later as the wizard under her kept driving his massive rod into her tight hole. It was all she could do to just wrap her arms around his shoulders and enjoy the ride.

When she'd first asked him to go faster, Harry had just planned to speed up his motions a little bit. If she was used to him by now and wanted things to progress a little more, he would happily oblige. It felt amazing to be inside of her. The death-grip of her cunt felt like every part of her was trying to coax an orgasm from him. The way she held onto him as she let herself be moved around spoke of trust and Harry didn't want to break that.

So when she asked him to go harder, he paused. _She says that what she wants but what if it's too much and she decides that giving me her trust was a mistake?_ He looked into dark eyes in question. When she reaffirmed her desire, he decided he might as well give her want she wanted. Taking a cue from his times with Susan and Sally-Anne, he moved his hands to her ass and started fucking up into her instead of just letting her ride him as he held her in place. He was rewarded with several mewling sounds coming from her lips every time their lower bodies met. He started to pick up the pace even more, causing her to moan louder.

Pansy once again buried her face in his neck as his thrusts became even more forceful. He hit her sensitive spot at a particular angle that made her bite down as she cried out. She vaguely hoped it left a mark so they would match. He took her nonverbal signal to keep that approach.

"Fuck me, Harry," she whimpered, "You feel so _good_."

"So do you," he responded, kissing her shoulder, "Having you around my cock is incredible."

"Oh," she cried, "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Cum for me, Pansy. You're so gorgeous when you cum."

"HARRY!" she screamed his name again as she fell apart for the second time.

She expected him to stop like last time but it seemed he had other ideas. Her orgasm wracked her body as she felt Harry continue to fuck her through it. Her mouth hung open as he prolonged her release. She felt herself go limp in his arms as he took his pleasure from her. It vaguely registered in her mind once again that she should feel indignant at the way he was practically just _using_ her but all her sex-addled brain could focus on was the way his cock felt every time he buried himself within her cunt, the perverse _wet_ sounds that mixed with the echoes of slapping flesh, and the way his balls smacked against her ass.

She was now either having a _third_ orgasm or her second one had just never ended. Either way, she cried out yet again as the sheer pleasure coursed through her body, and again, Harry didn't stop fucking her. However, his thrusts were becoming slightly erratic and less controlled.

"I'm going to cum in you, Pansy. Would you like that?" 

He wasn't seeking permission, she noted. Asking if she'd like him to was just a formality. He had caught on to her reactions when he had taken charge of her, the way she whined for him when he played with her body or told her to cum. He knew what she wanted and he was going to _give it to her_.

"Yes," she squeaked as he smacked her ass, "Cum in me, Harry. I want all of it."

With a groan, he buried himself up to the hilt as he released his load. She felt his cock throb as it made a mess of her insides. She knew as soon as he pulled out of her, she was going to be _dripping_ with both of their cum. When he was done, he relaxed against the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face in his neck as they regained their breath. 

A feeling of immense satisfaction came over her as she reveled in the afterglow. _Now_ this _is what sex is supposed to be like_ , she realized, _This is how a witch is_ supposed _to feel after sex._ And the fact that Harry Bloody Potter was the one to make her realize it made it even better. She'd left the dungeons that morning with the hope of catching him alone in the castle again and possibly getting him naked. But this whole experience went far beyond what she imagined. She'd heard a little of what he was capable of from others but now Pansy thought they might have _undersold_ his prowess.

She reflected on how he had kept fucking her even after she'd all but collapsed on him. The fact that she _enjoyed_ it was slightly startling because Draco had practically done the same thing and she most certainly did _not_ like it then. Maybe it was in the way Harry talked to her while doing it. The way he called her gorgeous and told her it felt 'incredible' to be inside her. ...Or perhaps it was just that he had given her _three_ mind-blowing orgasms and her former betrothed had never even gotten close to giving her _one_. So maybe she had just subconsciously forgiven the man holding her without thinking about it. Either way, it didn't really matter. She was going to make damn sure she got to experience this again. Now that she knew what being properly shagged felt like, it was far too good to pass up.

Her eyes widened as she felt him get hard again a few minutes later. _He still energy for more?_ she thought incredulously. She wasn't sure if she could take another round from him just yet but dammit, she was sure as hell going to try. Pansy certainly wasn't in love with him, and she likely never would be. But there was no denying that, as of now, she was definitely in love with his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy acts tough but she's a little softie. Who would've thought that? I know a lot of writers like to portray her as like an ultra-kinky seductress but I thought it would interesting if she were a bit more...innocent? For lack of a better word? While still not being completely vanilla.
> 
> Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. No idea when that'll be coming out but it should be good(I hope). As always, thanks for reading so far, and let me know what you think of this installment!
> 
> And in case anyone lost track/for those keeping score, the referenced fifteen girls are Hermione, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sally-Anne Perks, Megan Jones, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny, Luna, Demelza Robins, and Tracey. The other five are Ravenclaws(obviously) Padma Patil, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag McDougal, and Lisa Turpin. I have reasons for largely leaving the 'Claws out but they aren't relevant to the story so I'm not bothering with explanations(Ugh, classic JKR move, I know), sorry.


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comment from Pansy leads to a fun afternoon, Harry receives big news from Sirius, and our hero has an important discussion with Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Pansy, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Millicent, and a dash of Harry/Daphne/Tracey because we can't forget about them.

The next morning, as Harry sat down in the Great Hall with a plate of eggs and toast, he reflected on the day before. He had begun his day by worrying about his current situation with Hermione. Their relationship(at least from his perspective) was in an odd stage between friendship and something more. He resolved to talk to her as soon as possible and lay everything out on the table. It was time to finally either take that next step... or fall flat on his face.

After avoiding _that_ potential panic attack, not ten minutes later, he was balls deep in _Pansy Parkinson_. A girl who, up until two days ago, he was quite sure hated his very existence. Not only that but afterwards, she had said she wanted to do it again in the future. Another woman wants to seemingly have sex with him regularly and it's the most unlikely of them all.

After that, when everyone had come back from the village, he'd turned into a coward out of fear of rejection. Every time he wanted to broach the topic with his wavy-haired best friend, his mind was overrun with images of her turning away from him or worse yet, laughing at him. He, of course, knew she would never actually do that. If she didn't share his feelings, she'd probably just apologize profusely and ramble about how he was her best friend and that she loves him but just not in _that_ way. Harry wasn't sure if that result was any better so he kept silent. 

He looked up from his plate just in time to see Pansy walk in. She strode over to the Slytherin table with her usual look of bored contempt that she'd been wearing all year. It wasn't obvious but if you looked closely, it became apparent that she was walking with a slight limp. Harry had to wonder if she was forcing herself to walk as normally as possible in order to not give anything away. He suppressed a smirk as he remembered her moaning and gasping for him the day before. If he hadn't paid a visit to the Lioness' dorm that night, he would've definitely used those memories in the shower. He left the Hall wondering when he'd get another opportunity to coax those sounds out her again. He really hoped it would be soon.

* * *

That evening, in the Room of Requirement, Harry was watching as Daphne demonstrated her proficiency with the fire-whip spell. Because it was only the two of them and Tracey, they were able to actually practice the charm on the available dummies. That meant Harry could see how they might apply it in a combat situation. Daphne had just burned through her fifth training dummy when Harry waved his wand, causing the mannequins to stop their movement.

"Excellent work, Daph," he said, as the blonde girl turned to look at him, "Bit funny that you have such a fascination with ice charms when you seem to be a natural with fire." He walked into the center of the room where she stood.

"Thank you," she replied, "It does seem to come rather naturally for me."

"Are you sure you're a Pureblood," he asked, deciding to have a bit of fun, "Are you sure you don't have a Veela ancestor?" He could see her eyes narrow at the perceived jab so he quickly tried to assuage her mind, "I mean it only makes sense. The blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, the way every bloke -and a few of the girls- seem to stop functioning when you're around. Back me up here, Trace," he said, looking at the amber-eyed girl leaning against the wall.

"He's got a point," Tracey smirked, strolling over to join them, "You get just as much attention as the Beauxbatons champion did last year. The only difference is that no one becomes dumb enough to approach you. Your Veela Allure might not be as strong as hers but it's there." The black-haired girl winked at her friend. Daphne was clearly trying to look annoyed at their teasing but the light blush on her cheeks ruined the attempt.

"Although, I did notice that our brilliant professor here," Tracey turned her attention to Harry, "never seemed to get caught up in the effects. All those hugs and cheek kisses and you never once went all stupid-eyed. What's the story there?"

"Natural ability, I suppose," Harry shrugged. He was not about to discuss his 'lessons' with Fleur, "The Allure is sort of like the Imperious Curse in the way it affects the mind. And I'm sure you'll both remember that I can throw that off pretty easily."

"You are the only one that the fake-Moody couldn't control," Daphne responded, having regained her composure.

"That doesn't explain all the touchy-feely stuff, though," Tracey pressed.

"Well I _did_ sort of save her sister during the Second Task," Harry responded, "After that, we became friends when she discovered I wasn't affected by the Allure. She was just comfortable around me."

"And kissing you on the mouth before the Third Task started was just more _friendliness_?" she raised an eyebrow, still smirking. Now Daphne was also peering at him with an odd look in her eye. 

_How did this get turned around on me?_ Harry thought. "Pretty sure that was her trying to distract me," he shrugged again, "And before you ask why she didn't kiss Cedric or Victor, I'm fairly certain it was because I was in the lead."

Daphne nodded minutely, seeming to have accepted his answer before walking over to the practice dummies. Tracey however didn't look convinced as she eyed him up and down. Her gaze lingered on his crotch for a moment before meeting his eyes again. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow before she winked at him. He smirked at her before walking past her to stand beside Daphne.

"Once you've fully mastered the spell, you'll be able to sort of control the flames to act like an actual whip," he told her, "Instead of just burning through everything, you'll be able to wrap the tail around a target. That's good for creatures with fire-resistant hides. The flame won't burn them, of course, but it will help keep them retrained." 

"Are you expecting me to encounter a dragon at some point?" she asked with the hint of a smile gracing her angelic face.

"No, but with the way Hagrid's going, we'll probably be dealing with a Chimaera before long," he grinned, causing her to giggle. The pleasant tinkering laugh sounded like a bell to his ears. He'd have to find many more ways to hear that sound from her again.

All too soon, curfew became a concern, and Daphne bid Harry farewell, stating she had an essay to complete. As soon as she was out of sight, Tracey claimed his lips with her own. The pair snogged for a few moments as the Slytherin pressed her body into his, trying to somehow get closer.

"I wish we had time," she said between kisses, obviously referring to the fact that they wouldn't be having sex tonight.

"So do I," Harry responded, feeling his trousers tighten. 

"Y'know," she continued, grinding herself against him, "I think I've almost convinced Daph to join us."

"Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to do," Harry admonished. The last thing he wanted was for a partner of his to be uncomfortable or unwilling.

"Oh, believe me, she wants to," the witch assured him, "She's just nervous. She's never been with a boy before."

"Well, I only want her to if she's absolutely sure it's what she wants," Harry continued, "I don't want to regret her decision."

The young woman in his arms smiled fondly at him and he was filled with a similar feeling he got whenever Hermione smiled at him. It was that combination of pride and warm affection that made him want to do anything it took to receive another smile just like that. 

After a few more short moments of snogging and a hasty goodbye, Tracey rushed out of the Room, back to her dorm. It was his and Hermione's night to patrol so he wasn't worried about being caught out. Instead, he chose to take a leisurely stroll back to Gryffindor Tower where he'd meet up with his wavy-haired best friend, do his rounds, and then hopefully end the night in her bed.

* * *

On Wednesday, in the same abandoned classroom they'd used over the weekend, Harry's hands had once again found themselves gripping the bottom of Pansy's thighs. But instead of helping her bounce on his lap, they were now pinning her down on what used to be a teacher's desk. The witch under him was flat on her back, practically folded in half as her knees touched her breasts. She held onto the arms that were holding her down, moaning as the wizard above her slammed into her cunt repeatedly.

The velvety, vice-like grip of her pussy caused his cock to throb with need every time he sheathed himself inside of her. The way it tried to cling to him whenever he pulled out like her body didn't want him to leave drove him crazy in the best way. It spurred him on. It made him want to stay like this for as long as possible. Harry wasn't in love with Pansy. The odds of that ever happening were astronomical. They were barely even friends, after all. But he couldn't deny that they seemed to just fit together sexually. And it was entirely possible that they _could_ become friends at some point. From her reaction to his story about meeting Malfoy, she certainly seemed like she had wanted to be back before school started. But that was a thought for later. At the moment, his biggest concern was making the witch under him cum again. So he tightened his grip on her thighs as he sped up his movements the slightest bit. He was rewarded with an increase in moaning from said witch. 

Pansy had never felt so exposed or vulnerable before and it only served to turn her on. Her current lover was fucking her with the precision and consistency of a machine. Much like her own, his entire body was drenched in sweat but he hadn't slowed down even once since starting. He had cum twice since he'd pinned her down earlier while she herself had stopped counting her own after the fifth when it started to feel like she was just experiencing one continuous orgasm as Harry continued his assault on her womanhood. She could feel his balls smack her ass every time their bodies met, wondering just how much more was left in them.

If you'd told her even a week ago that she would be having sex with _Harry Potter_ in the middle of the day, _twice_ now, she would have suggested you check into St. Mungo's. But the constant stretching of her cunt each time he filled her up made Pansy wonder why she hadn't approached him sooner. If she had known that all it took was an apology and a story about disappointing sex to get him to fuck her, she would have done it at the beginning of the year. She was brought out of her brief thought as said wizard really dug his fingers into her thighs as he hastened his already furious pace, causing her mewling to increase in volume.

"Oh _fuck_ me," she cried.

The combination of concentration and pure lust in his eyes was just as much of a self-esteem boost as when he'd called her sexy the other day. The fact that he clearly found her attractive did wonders for her ego. He leaned down to kiss her, never breaking his stride and she eagerly latched onto his lips as their tongues battled for dominance. 

"How are you still going?" she gasped when they separated.

"Practice and motivation," he answered.

"Motivation?" she inquired. Pansy knew what 'practice' meant. If the rumors were true, Harry had had sex with nearly all of the fifth year girls apart from Milly and Daphne. And she was fairly certain he'd had a go at the Weasley girl and Lovegood at least once. But she wasn't sure what he meant by 'motivation'. 

"Got a pretty girl under me," he supplied, "And I want to make her cum as many times as I can." He punctuated this desire by _again_ increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Ugh, Morgana," Pansy groaned, throwing her head back. _He's going to break me,_ she thought, _...Worth it._

"You gonna cum again, Parkinson?" he asked rhetorically, feeling the telltale sign of her cunt clenching around him even tighter than usual.

"Yes," she groaned, wondering just how much more she could take. He let go of one of her thighs and used his thumb to circle and press into her clit.

"Fuck!" the witch shrieked, once again feeling her body shake from the force of her climax. As usual, Harry fucked her through it, prolonging the release as wave after wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body. As she was coming back down from her high, she felt his strokes starting to become a bit erratic, signaling his own end. She decided to give him a bit of encouragement.

"Cum for me, Potter," she panted, "I want my cunt to be full of your cum for the rest of the day."

It had the desired effect of pushing him over the edge. The wizard above her started grunting with every thrust as he shot off several pumps of cum inside of her well-fucked quim for the third time that day.

"Alright, I'm done," he said, pulling out of her before sitting down heavily in a chair as Pansy unfolded herself, still laying on the desk. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed heavily, her skin glistening with sweat. It was almost enough for him to get hard again but Harry had found during his time with Fleur that three was usually his limit before he had to reset. Didn't matter how gorgeous the woman was, unless he had a Pepperup Potion(which he didn't at the moment), it took a bit of time for him to get back _up_. If they had the time, he would've been more than happy to wait the 30 or so minutes before he was ready to go again but as it was, he'd skipped out on History of Magic for this and that was nearly over most likely which meant lunch. For a few moments, he watched their combined fluids drip out of her soaked hole, collecting on the desk before deciding it was time to leave.

Pansy laid there, trying to catch her breath as Harry sat down. _So three's his limit then,_ she thought. She almost wanted to feel insulted because he'd only cum twice last time but realized it was probably for the best. It had been her first time with him after all and he most likely didn't want to go overboard. _Noble Bastard_. Still, she had skived off Herbology for this and that was likely to be nearly over and she'd be expected in the Great Hall for lunch. So she too knew it was time to leave. Still, she was going to need a moment before that happened. He _really_ worked her over.

"Fuck, Potter," she said once she could breathe evenly.

"Again?" he asked, cheekily, "I don't think you could handle another round."

"Piss off." she retorted. He grinned in response as he started getting redressed. "I'm not sure I can do that again," she admitted, still shaking slightly as she sat up on the desk, "I may have to bring Milly next time so I can have a break."

"That could be fun," he said, slipping back into his t-shirt.

"...Are you serious?" she asked, stunned.

"No, that's my godfather," he replied, tying his shoes.

"Potter," she glared.

He chuckled before replying, "Yes, I'm serious. I'm rather interested in seeing what she's hiding underneath the robes. Plus maybe a good shag would help her lighten up. Might keep the scowl off her face, y'know?"

Somehow Potter never ran out of surprises. Was he actually offering to have sex with Millicent? She almost scoffed, thinking it was a joke until she remembered the rumors that Harry had slept with nearly every girl in their year. That meant he had been with Morag McDougal. While the outgoing Ravenclaw wasn't as... big as her best friend, Pansy certainly wouldn't call her skinny either. Along with her ample curves, McDougal had a bit of a belly that she made no attempt to hide. If Harry was ok with shagging her, perhaps it wasn't that hard to believe that he'd give her best friend a shot. She hadn't meant for it to be a real suggestion but if he was willing...

"Are you sure?" she asked, wanting to be certain of his stance on the possibility. 

"Yeah, could be a lot of fun," he replied again, "Let me know if you talk to her about it," he added, planting a quick kiss on her lips before walking towards the door, "See ya later."

He exited the classroom, leaving a naked, partially stunned witch behind, wondering just how her friend was going to react. She knew Milly's struggles with sex were nearly as bad as hers used to be. Pansy had seen her dorm mates naked plenty of times over the last five years but never really considered _doing_ anything with them. But if Harry was offering, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't extend the invitation? Like he said, it could be fun.

Despite her earlier words about wanting to have Harry's cum inside of her all day, that would be a bad idea for a multitude of reasons. So after a quick cleaning charm created specifically for getting rid of semen that she had learned Sunday night, Pansy slowly gathered her clothes before redressing.

_Fuck, I still need to apologize to Granger._

* * *

At lunch, Harry had just plated himself a sandwich and a handful of crisps when he felt his pocket buzz. Knowing it was Sirius on the two-way mirror, he looked to his left to Hermione. With nothing but a whispered 'Mirror' in her direction, she nodded and they left the Hall. Finding an alcove just off the Entrance Hall, Hermione threw up a Notice-Me-Not Not charm along with a Privacy Spell as Harry pulled out the enchanted bit of glass. 

"Hey, Pup!" his godfather exclaimed as his face appeared.

"Hey, Padfoot," the raven-haired young man greeted in return.

"And hello, Hermione!" the Marauder continued, seeing the brown-eyed girl slide in next to his godson.

"Hello, Sirius," she responded warmly.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Sirius usually called in the evening so this was a little unusual.

"First, I assume you've got the proper spells up, yes?" the old dog asked, receiving a nod from both teens. "Well, while going through Kreacher's den, yesterday" he explained, grimacing, "I found something. Something that reeked of dark magic. Normally not surprising since this is my family home but this was different. I think, based on some reading I've done since last night, and what happened a few days ago, that it's a Horcrux." Harry heard a small gasp from Hermione as she gripped his arm.

"I can't say for sure that it's one of Voldemorts but from what Kreacher told me in between his blubbering, it seems like it is." Sirius pointed the mirror at the kitchen table where a sheet of cloth was spread out under a gaudy, ancient-looking, golden necklace. A green snake made of emeralds in the shape of an 'S' adorned the massive pendant.

"Slytherin's locket," the witch said quietly, recognizing it from the portraits in the Room of Requirement.

"Not only that..." Sirius continued, panning the mirror over to a golden goblet with a badger etched into the metal.

"Hufflepuff's Cup," Hermione whispered again.

"I recently went to Gringotts and dissolved cousin Bella's marriage before throwing her out of the family. That meant everything in her vault became mine," he explained, bringing his face back into view, "While the Goblins were transferring everything, they found that. My Gobbledegook is a bit rusty but from what I gathered, this too was a Horcrux."

"'Was'?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Hermione asked at the same time.

Sirius chuckled at their bit of synchronizing before continuing, "Apparently the Goblins have a way to remove Horcruxes without destroying the container. They've already taken care of this one. Do you know what that means?" he asked, giving a pointed look to Harry, whose hand had unconsciously moved to touch his scar.

"I can get this removed," he whispered.

"And you won't have to die," Hermione added, "Oh Harry, this is wonderful!" The witch threw her arms around him, hugging him even more tightly than usual.

"Exactly!" Sirius claimed, "You can finally rid yourself of that vile bastard's putrid soul. I'm coming to get you on Saturday so we can get both you and the Locket cleaned out." Harry was too stunned to speak as Sirius explained his plan, "You'll need to tell Dumbledore, of course, he'll definitely want to know." Harry dumbly nodded as Sirius looked ecstatic, "Just a few more days, pup, and you'll be free. Well... mostly."

After talking for a few minutes more and saying their goodbyes, Harry repocketed the mirror and simply sat with his best friend as she molded herself to him, her head on his chest. He held her close, thinking about his upcoming liberation.

"First the diary, then Hufflepuff's Cup, now Slytherin's Locket, and you," she said, "Professor Dumbledore theorized there were seven including you. That means, in a few days, there will only be three left. Harry, we're so close." She squeezed him tightly.

"Yeah," Harry said simply, not quite believing it.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore," she continued.

* * *

After lunch, in the Headmaster's office, Harry and Hermione were finishing their recollection of the conversation with Sirius. Dumbledore's expression was a mixture of shock and immense hope.

"Of course," he sighed, putting his head in his hand, "It never even occurred to me that the Goblins would have a way of cleansing Horcruxes. It should have, of course. Especially given their dealings in ancient treasure. They have an entire team of curse breakers, after all... Harry, I am truly sorry for not having realized this sooner."

"You've got a million other things to deal with, sir," Harry waved off the apology, "Not surprising it slipped your mind."

"That's no excuse for overlooking such a glaring detail," the old warlock retorted. The frustration with himself plain to see. 

"The important thing is that now we know," the green-eyed wizard said, determinedly, "And that means we're closer than we've ever been to getting rid of the bastard."

"Harry, language!" Hermione scolded, eyes darting to the Headmaster. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger," he assured her, "Especially since I am most inclined to agree. Now, Sirius will be coming to collect you on Saturday morning," he continued, looking at Harry, "to take you to the bank along with Slytherin's Locket for the extraction. I believe Tom would have converted his familiar, Nagini, shortly after his resurrection. That makes for two items still unaccounted for. I also believe he would have used a family heirloom for another which means one is still somewhat of a mystery. Though I'm sure the two of you already have some idea as to what it might be."

"Since the Cup and the Locket were both turned into Horcruxes," Hermione said, getting into her theory, "it's reasonable to conclude that Ravenclaw's Diadem was also used in the same way." Dumbledore nodded, obviously agreeing.

"I think it's likely somewhere in the castle," Harry picked up, "After all, from the memories we've seen, this place was clearly important to him. It was his home. ...Just like me," he added the last part quietly. He felt Hermione slip her hand into his.

"Harry, as I've said, you and a younger Tom Riddle shared quite a few similarities," Dumbledore explained, "You're both talented, intelligent, powerful wizards that came from rather unfortunate backgrounds. You both found a home within this castle, gathering a substantial group of supporters and excelling at practically everything you do. You even have a passing resemblance. But it is not how you are alike. It is how are you are different that matters."

"We're different now but what if I turn out to be like him in the future?" Harry asked. Ever since he'd learned about Voldemort's past, the similarities between himself and the self-styled 'dark lord' had rattled him slightly. And whenever he thought about it afterwards, he couldn't help but wonder if he might turn out the same way. Each time, the feeling of dread grew at the possibility. 

"That won't happen, Harry" Hermione insisted, wrapping him up in another hug, "You're one of the kindest people I've ever known. You're always helping someone or at the very least offering it. For Gods' sake, you tried to give the Weasleys everything in your trust vault the summer before second year simply because they let you stay there for a few weeks. Voldemort would never even think of doing something like that."

"Harry, the difference between you is that Riddle sought power for the sake of it," Dumbledore continued, "He used his talents not for the benefit of others or for the world, but purely for himself. You are using your skills and natural affinity for dueling to teach others to defend themselves. Do you remember when I sat in on your first meeting?" he asked, smiling. Harry nodded. "Tom did not have friends, he had followers," the Headmaster continued, "He did not care for the people around him as you do, he used and discarded them as he saw fit. As Miss Granger has pointed out, you offered your friend's parents, whom you barely knew at the time, all the money in your vault simply because they offered you a place to stay. You've taken on the burden of teaching half the students in the castle because the professor that _should_ be teaching refuses to do her job properly. You've put yourself in harm's way more times than anyone ever should purely because you wanted to protect others. In your mind, it was better for you to die if it meant keeping others from suffering the same fate. You are a truly kind, generous, _brave_ soul. Tom Riddle is a self-serving, bitter coward that would rather see the world burn than truly improve it. I want you to remember that, Harry. You may have qualities that you share, it is true. But when it comes down to who you are, Tom could not hope to be a _fraction_ of the man you've grown into."

Harry couldn't stop the tear rolling down his cheek. Hearing Dumbledore lay everything out really put things into perspective for him. The young wizard had a tendency to forget the positive things he'd done and focus solely on the negatives. It was a quality that had been beaten into him by his uncle. Though he was trying to move past it, it seems getting rid of one's past trauma wasn't so easy.

As he and Hermione were leaving, Dumbledore called to him before he exited the room, "Harry? Should you ever forget who you are, look to your friends. I'm sure they will have no trouble reminding you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry nodded.

"Think nothing of it, my boy."

* * *

Later in the Room of Requirement, Harry was wrapping up another DL session, "Excellent work, everyone," he congratulated the members, "I know some of you are sick of all the snow so learning how to conjure and control ice might be annoying to you but considering all the different possibilities that could be done with it, I figure it was important to know."

Most of the members nodded in agreement while some looked like they were thinking of what some of those possibilities could be. "Anyway, next week I'll be walking you through transfiguring objects into animals. I know some of you have already been learning this," he continued, referring to the Sixth and Seventh years, "But I'm going to be showing you how to apply it in a fight."

Quite a few of the members looked eager to learn this new skill. Neville in particular looked like he wanted nothing more than to try it _now_. "But that's all I've got for you this week," Harry concluded, "Have a good night, everyone. And again, great work, all of you."

Harry gazed at the Map while his 'students' filed out the door. He looked and smiled slightly seeing Neville leaving with Mandy Brocklehurst on his arm. _Good for him_ , he thought. The witty Irish girl could certainly bring him the rest of the way out of his shell if he'd let her. They'd been talking ever since coming back from Yule break and Harry was pretty sure she'd dragged him into a broom closet once or twice given how the taller boy would disappear sometimes and turn back up with a silly grin on his face.

When it was finally just him and Hermione, Harry had a sudden burst of courage. He wouldn't chicken out this time, "Hermione, could we talk for a moment?"

The girl in question looked at him after picking up her school bag, "Of course, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, willing the space to change into a cozy sitting room with a crackling fire. When that was done, he led her to a plush couch where Hermione immediately cuddled into his side when they sat down. "You know how I became a lord on my birthday?" he asked, tentatively.

"How could I forget?" Hermione giggled, "Sirius was quite enthusiastic about it at your party."

"Yeah..." Harry responded, "Well you know that while I'm already the Head of House Potter and Gryffindor, Sirius is planning on handing over House Black on my 17th birthday..."

"Yes, he was quite adamant about that. What did he say? 'Better you than me'?" she asked, remembering the old dog's little speech during dinner.

"Something like that," the wizard smiled but it quickly faded, "Well along with being the Head of three Houses, I'm required to take on three wives..."

"I know that," the witch responded, "I read all about it the day after the party. There were a lot of chapters about 'duty' and 'continuing the bloodlines'."

"And... how do you feel about it?" he asked slowly.

"I mean, it's quite an archaic practice but I can see the logic in it. If you only had one Lady for all three Houses, that means all three bloodlines would merge into one. That would lessen the available number of families which could lead to even more inbreeding among Purebloods."

"Hermione, I really like you," Harry blurted, Hermione looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. Trying not to focus on what that could mean, he barreled on, "I-I think I might love you but I'm not sure. I mean, I've never really experienced it so I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure that's what it is. I've liked you since second year and I know polygamy isn't really a thing in the Muggle World so you might not want to be a part of that. Hell, you might not like me back at all but I just wanted to let you know because-"

He was cut off by Hermione pulling him into a kiss. When she separated from him, she wore than adorable grin she seemed to reserve just him. "You were starting to sound like me," she said.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. What I'm trying to say," he continued, "Is that I _really_ like you and I'd like nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend. However, I'm also going to have to find two other girls in the future, and if that's a deal-breaker for you, I need to know."

"Harry, I've had a crush on you ever since the troll incident in first year," Hermione confessed, "And I've been dreaming about becoming Lady Potter ever since we rode on Buckbeak."

"You have?" he asked, not quite believing it.

"Of course I have," she smiled, "How could I not?"

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you all year," Harry admitted, "So...knowing that I have to find two other wives, will you... Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

In response, Hermione cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. "I'd love nothing more. And I don't care if you have to find two other wives, you're the only man I could ever see myself being with. Of course, I'd prefer that your other girls were people that I could at least get along with but... I love you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into another kiss. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and moaned when his tongue started probing her mouth. "I promise to find someone that you'll approve of," he whispered. 

She pulled back and smiled, "Thank you. And this doesn't mean we'll be stopping our... 'meetings' with the other three anytime soon. I happen to enjoy those as much as you do." Harry smiled back. He knew she liked those sweaty weekends, "And you can keep 'visiting' the other girls for the rest of the year, at least. I may change my mind over the summer but for now, I'm alright with it."

Harry was flabbergasted as he stared open-mouthed at the witch next to him. Was she actually allowing him to continue sleeping with all the other girls? She giggled at his expression.

"Honestly, it would be sort of pointless to stop now, halfway through the year," she explained, "Besides, Angelina and Alicia would kill me if they graduated and left without a proper goodbye from you. I would too if I were their position," she smirked, "I'm aware there are a few others I don't know about and truthfully I don't want to know. However, for the time being, you should keep seeing them. You may even find your other two Ladies while doing so.

"...You are the single most amazing person I've ever known," Harry said, still astonished.

"I know," she said, still smirking, "Now come on. we've got a bit of homework to do before the celebration starts."

"Celebration?" Harry asked as she led him to the door.

"For our evolved relationship, of course," she explained, "Lavender and Parvati have been asking me when it was going to happen. They'll be just as _excited_ about it, I'm sure. Of course, Fay will more than happy to 'congratulate' us as well." Harry could already feel his trousers tighten just thinking about it.

As it was now past curfew, and it wasn't their night for patrols, Harry pulled out his trusty invisibility cloak before they set off for Gryffindor Tower. They got halfway down the corridor when Harry smacked himself in the forehead. Hermione looked at him in alarm, caught off guard by the sudden motion.

"Of course," he said, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Somewhere in the castle... Someplace he thought only he could access!"

Before Hermione could ask what he was talking about, Harry shot out from the cloak, sprinting back to the blank wall of the door, and started pacing back and forth. Hermione trotted back as the door reappeared. "Harry, what's going on?"

Clearly too focused on what he was doing, he didn't answer her, instead slipping back into the Room. Hermione got to the door and her jaw dropped as she saw what was inside. A massive room nearly the size of the Great Hall piled floor to ceiling with mountains of items in various states of disrepair. Old toys, chairs with legs missing, wardrobes with loosely hanging doors, torn books, empty bottles, you name it, it was there. 

"Hermione!" she heard her boyfriend shout. As she ran between the piles to locate the boy in question, she briefly reflected on the fact that he was, officially, her boyfriend now. That's right, Know-It-All Bookworm Hermione Granger was dating Harry Potter; The most sought-after wizard in the castle. _Take that Witch Weekly. Who's 'plain and unremarkable' now?_

She found the object of her affection staring at a rather ugly bust wearing what looked like a silver tiara with several sapphires embedded around the ornate design. The eagle head on top made her gasp. _Ravenclaw's Diadem,_ she thought. Hermione watched as Harry transfigured a bit of parchment into a sheet of cloth. Using the cloth he picked up the crown and looked over at her.

"We need to see Dumbledore."

That brought her out of her stupor. She nodded solemnly, stuffing the cloak into her bookbag. Harry used his free hand to grab her own as they ran towards the door. _What an eventful day_ , she thought.

As they flew down the various corridors, Hermione vaguely thought they should be looking out for Umbridge but that was secondary to reaching their destination. Umbridge be damned, they had a Dark Lord to get rid of. She looked at Harry to see that same look of grim determination he always wore when he got into his 'saving people' phase. It was one of the many things she loved about him. They skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle and Harry barked out the password('Sugar Quills') as the stone griffin stepped aside. They ran up the short flight of stairs and all but pounded on the door.

"Enter," they heard from the other side. 

Stepping in, the two teens could see Dumbledore had been filling out some parchment work before they arrived.

"Harry, Miss Granger, this is quite unexpected," he greeted them, "What can I help you with?" 

In response, Harry simply unwrapped the piece of cloth, revealing the Diadem. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes darkened as he gazed at the object and stood up, "Where was it?" he asked, all traces of the kindly grandfather gone, suddenly becoming the man that defeated Grindlewald. 

"The Room of Requirement," Harry answered in the same tone. This was the man who had bested the Dark Lord four times already. The fire in his eyes might've turned Hermione into a hormonal mess if it weren't for the gravity of the situation. 

"Of course," the wizened old man said, briefly looking disappointed with himself once again before he quickly discarded it and sending the papers off his desk into a filing cabinet, "Set it on the desk," he instructed.

Harry set the bundle on top of the polished surface and Dumbledore removed a portrait of some past Headmaster that Hermione didn't recognize at the moment to reveal a glittering silver sword covered in sparkling rubies. _The Sword of Gryffindor._

"I believe this is your task to carry out," he said handing the sword off to Harry.

"Are you sure?" the younger wizard asked.

"It's your right," the older man said, simply. Harry nodded stiffly, positioning himself in front of the cursed object, raising the sword above his head. He was about ready to strike when a thought occurred to Hermione. 

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Both wizards turned to look at her in question. "Shouldn't we take it to Gringotts like the Cup and Locket?" she asked. "I mean, this is a priceless artifact of the school's history. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's prized possession. Wouldn't it be better to remove the soul without destroying the Diadem? Plus, it wouldn't make sense to destroy this one when the other three artifacts will still be intact."

The two men looked at each other. It was clear neither had considered such a thing once their mindsets had switched over to bringing down the current Dark Lord.

"Miss Granger is right," Dumbledore said, slipping back into his friendly old man persona. Harry simply nodded, putting his arms down, the sword hanging limply at his side, "Such an object belongs in a place of honor," the Headmaster added.

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed, "Thanks, 'Mione,"

"Well, it was obvious neither of you had considered that once you got into your 'Hero' phase. No offense, sir," she added the last part looking at Dumbledore. The old man merely chuckled again while Harry wore a sheepish little smile. 

"She has a point, my friend," Dumbledore said to Harry.

"She usually does," Harry agreed. 

After a short conversation, Dumbledore took the Diadem to store it in the same chest that held the Prophecy until Sirius came on Saturday. Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor with a note from the Headmaster in case Umbridge showed up. Even though they were both Prefects, it wasn't their night for patrols which meant they weren't technically allowed out past curfew and this note kept them from receiving detention with the Pink Toad. 

They had made it halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when they came face to face with Pansy. She'd been made the Slytherin girl's fifth year prefect. Seems tonight was her shift for patrols. Harry felt Hermione tense, obviously expecting a verbal clash. He decided to stamp that out immediately. 

"Don't worry, Miss Parkinson, we've got a note from Dumbledore," he informed her, holding up said note.

"Oh I don't care about that," she said dismissively, "As far as I'm concerned, I never saw you two. I'm just biding my time until I can go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Harry had to fight a smirk from forming, "Well, thank you for your generosity. But don't you still owe someone something?" he asked, giving her a pointed look. That immediately brought the witch out of her tired state as she seemed to realize who was with him. She straightened and directed her full attention at Hermione before bowing her head.

"Miss Granger, I would like to formally apologize for my behavior towards you over the past four years. As I explained to Lord Potter-Gryffindor, even though it was not my choice to act in such a way, it is still not an excuse for my vile attitude."

"I..." Hermione stood there, wide-eyed and stunned at the display. It took nearly a minute for her to regain her senses. "What do you mean it wasn't your choice?" she asked.

"Her betrothal contract to Malfoy demanded that she support him in everything he does," Harry offered, causing Hermione to direct her attention to him, "That included his constant need to start arguments with us. But it seems, over the summer, Pansy here managed to get out of the contract. Haven't you noticed she hasn't once said anything negative towards us this year?"

"I have..." Hermione answered slowly, clearly still trying to wrap her head around her current situation, "How do you know this?" she asked back.

"I told him," Pansy explained, "On Saturday, he found me sitting alone in a corridor. We started talking and I explained everything to him. I don't hate Muggleborns or Half-Bloods. In fact, I find the whole 'Pureblood Supremecy' concept to be completely idiotic. Make no mistake, I can be a massive bitch when I want to be, but only to those that deserve it. I don't go out of my way to be one, especially over something stupid like blood status."

"She gave me a formal House apology on Sunday," Harry picked up, "And I suggested she apologize to you as well. She's been keeping a bit of a low profile this year since she's waiting to essentially break-up with the ferret on the last day of school."

"You _have_ been sort of keeping to yourself this year," Hermione said to Pansy, "Everyone's noticed that you don't laugh at anything Malfoy says anymore, or sit with him in class. You're barely even seen around him at all most of the time these days."

"I've been trying to separate myself from his shadow," Pansy said, "Soon it will be common knowledge that he and I are no longer promised to one another and I'd like to be known as my own person by the time that happens."

"How has he not noticed yet?" Hermione questioned.

"Because he's an idiot," Harry chimed in.

"Pretty much," Pansy agreed, "He's too busy writing letters to daddy to see what's right in front of him."

"Very true," Hermione responded, "Well, apology accepted, Miss Parkinson. If my Lord has decided to forgive you then so will I. I hope we can continue to be civil around one another in the future."

Harry could see that Pansy was quite surprised that she'd been forgiven so easily(so was he, really, though perhaps he shouldn't have been) but she recovered quickly, "Of course, Miss Granger. Thank you."

After a few parting words, they separated with Pansy trekking back down to the dungeons and the young couple heading for Gryffindor Tower.

"This has been quite an eventful day," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, really," Harry said, squeezing her hand, causing the witch to smile.

"I hope you don't think this means we aren't still celebrating," she informed him, "I expect you in my bed tonight, Mister Potter." 

"Nowhere I'd rather be," he grinned.

* * *

The next day, by some bizarre coincidence, Harry and Pansy were paired up in Potions. Snape claimed it was due to Dumbledore's insistence on promoting inter-house unity and the pairs had been selected at random. At least he hadn't gotten stuck with Malfoy or one of the Gorilla Twins. He could hear Ron and the white-haired ponce immediately begin arguing as soon as they were within ten feet of each other. He hoped Crabbe just stayed out of Hermione's way for both their sakes. And he could see Goyle leering at Lavender at the desk in front of him. It was obvious to anyone just how uncomfortable she was.

Funny enough, the assignment that day was to brew a Revulsion Draught; A potion that made the drinker hate the person it was keyed to. Complicated to get right, incredibly messy if done wrong. As Harry measured out and began crushing the scorpion stingers, Pansy counted and chopped the Cyclamen petals. 

"I see you and Granger have finally gotten your heads out of your asses," she said quietly, making sure no one but Harry could hear her. The green-eyed wizard almost thought it was unnecessary with the way Snape was stalking about the room, loudly criticizing someone's progress every other second. 

"Seems that way," he answered back just as quietly, "Is that a problem?"

"Hardly," she responded, sliding the petals off her cutting board and into the cauldron, "Even if you and she are together, you're the Lord of two Houses. Three once Lord Black steps down. Even if you do marry her, you still need two other wives. As far as I'm concerned, until those spots are filled, you're free game." Harry simply nodded as he deposited the crushed stingers into the cauldron before stirring clockwise as his partner adjusted the heat. 

"I talked to Milly," she said, referring to their brief discussion the previous day.

"Did you?" he asked, putting down the ladle and carefully adding four drops of iguana blood, "What did she say?"

"You have a free period before dinner, don't you?" she asked back instead of answering as she measured out the appropriate amount of ethanol.

"I do," he answered, stirring the mixture again. This time counter-clockwise as his partner poured the alcohol into the brew.

"Good," she said before dropping in a bulb of Hellebore and adjusting the heat again, "Meet us then. Same place."

"Alright," Harry shrugged, powdering the rat spine as Pansy added the dried Physalia. 

Once all the ingredients were simmering, Pansy began stirring the mixture, alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise every four turns. Harry raised his wand over the cauldron, moving it back and forth three times before muttering **_Contemno_**. A crimson-colored light illuminated the tip before he flicked his wrist, sending the light into the cauldron. The potion glowed momentarily before changing from acid green to blood red. The color plus the dark purple fumes floating up indicated they'd gotten it right. All that was missing was a drop of human blood to activate it.

He looked up to see that he and Pansy were the first to finish. He could see Hermione was only just now adding her iguana blood. It was obvious she was doing everything by herself but that was definitely for the best considering who her partner was. Parvati and Tracey were quietly discussing something as Parvati stirred their cauldron. Daphne was stirring her cauldron, saying something to Seamus as he powered the rat spine. _Probably telling him to prepare the ingredients and keeping him away from the fire,_ Harry mentally chuckled. Some of the room's occupants looked over at them, shock written all over their faces. _Potter and Parkinson working well together? Unthinkable!_ He almost wanted to laugh at Malfoy's wide eyes and dumbfounded expression.

Snape swept over to them to examine their finished product. He nodded once, indicating that they had indeed brewed the potion correctly before taking an empty vial out of Harry's open potions kit and ladling a sample into the glass container. With a flick of his wand, the shorthand words _Park + Pott_ appeared on the small label.

"Your homework assignment is to write a foot of parchment on the immediate effects of the potion you've made here today as well as discussing the side-effects from prolonged exposure. It will be due one week from now. Failure to turn it in on time will result in a failing grade," he coldly informed them before vanishing the rest of their potion and sweeping back to his desk. 

From the look on Pansy's face, it was obvious she'd never been addressed in such a way by the potions master. She peered over at Harry as if silently saying "So that's what it's like". The wizard beside her just shrugged as if to say "You get used to it" before packing up his things. After a moment, she followed suit. 

* * *

Harry once again sat in the abandoned classroom that had essentially become his and Pansy's place to have sex considering this was going to be their third time. Only this time she'd be bringing Millicent Bulstrode along. Millicent was an exceptionally tall girl standing at 6 feet which meant she had nearly six inches over him. She had curly black hair that reached down her shoulder blades and light blue eyes. For the first four years he'd known her, she'd been quite big. In fact, when Harry had first seen her, he thought she was Crabbe's twin sister.

However, between fourth and fifth year, she seemed to have miraculously dropped a substantial amount of weight. Her face thinned out to reveal more of her cheekbones, her legs became a bit more defined, and her waist had shrunk _considerably_. That much was obvious even if it was hidden by her uniform and the very conservative robes she wore of the weekends. Her clothing choices however had never been able to hide her awe-inspiring bust. She had perhaps the biggest set of breasts in the entire castle and her weight loss only highlighted that even more. Her shrinking stomach left her chest still sticking out proudly. She was still the biggest girl in their year but she couldn't really be considered fat anymore in Harry's opinion. She honestly wasn't that much bigger than Morag. The image of the Ravenclaw's numerous soft curves still played in his mind sometimes from the one time they'd had sex. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Pansy stepped in followed shortly by Millicent. When she spotted him, her eyes widened temporarily but the witch collected herself quickly, "So Pansy wasn't lying," she said simply, closing the door behind her.

Harry had never actually heard her speak before but he wasn't _completely_ surprised by her voice. It was a tad deep for a girl but nowhere near masculine. What did sort of surprise him was how soft her tone was. Just judging by her facial expressions, Harry had half-expected for her to sound rough or aggressive but she actually sounded quite friendly. 

"Oh please," Pansy said, crossing her arms, "If I were going to lie, I'd make something more convincing than saying I had sex with Harry bloody Potter."

Harry threw up a privacy ward on the door as Millicent stepped away from it. "So is it true?" the taller girl asked.

"That we had sex?" he asked gesturing between himself and Pansy, "Yes. Twice now, actually."

"And the part about you being interested in doing that with me?" she pressed.

"That was your friend's idea," he said, once again pointing gesturing to Pansy, "And I just decided to go with it. I will admit though, and forgive my bluntness, that I'm rather interested in seeing what you're hiding underneath your robes."

The witch laughed slightly before opening her school robe more and pressing her jumper-clad boobs together, "It's these, isn't it?"

Harry smirked, "There's no denying that's a big part of it. But I assure you, I'm just as interested in seeing the rest of you as well." She blushed at his remarks and he decided to get the big questions out of the way, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well, Pansy's stories line up pretty well with all the rumors floating around so yes."

"Have you ever done this before?" he continued.

"I have..." she trailed off, suddenly far less confidant than she had been previously. Clearly, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Pansy though didn't seem to think much of her hesitation.

"She had sex with Gregory earlier this year," the shorter witch explained, causing Harry to grimace.

"Pansy!" Millicent exclaimed.

"What?" Pansy defended, "I'm not saying anything else. Only that it clearly wasn't enjoyable."

"Well, that's not surprising," Harry reasoned, "The bloke can barely walk and breathe at the same time, I highly doubt he'd know how to properly have sex." Both girls nodded in agreement. Millicent who had first-hand experience looked a bit ill as she seemed to be remembering the incident.

"My follow-up question is," Harry continued, "why would you lower yourself to sleeping with Goyle? Are you contracted to him?"

"No," Millicent shook her head, "He was just the only boy to ever express any kind of interest in me. If I'd known the Boy-Who-Lived wanted to get under my skirt, I wouldn't have given _Gregory_ the time of day."

The wizard grinned, "So is there a particular way you want to do this?" he asked both of them. Millicent looked to Pansy, clearly wanting her to explain. 

"I'll be going first," the dark-eyed witch responded, "Then Milly." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "It'll make her feel more comfortable. Don't ask why, I have no idea."

"Just pretend I'm not here while you two do your thing," Millicent added. Harry shrugged before he gave all his attention to the shorter witch.

Pansy smirked at lunged at him. He caught her around the waist as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She liked to think she'd gotten pretty good at snogging in the very short amount of time since she'd become acquainted with the act. At the very least, Harry never complained about it. Since he'd already taken off the robe, she started unbuttoning his school jumper, and soon enough, they were both down to their underwear. Pansy shimmied out of her knickers before stopping Harry from taking off his boxers. He looked at her in question and she merely smirked again before turning her attention to Milly. She could see her best friend staring at Harry's shirtless form and it was clear she approved. _Just wait until she sees this._

"Hey, Milly," she called, getting her attention, "This is what you have to look forward to." She knelt down and pulled Harry's boxers down, revealing his semi-erect cock that rapidly hardened to full mast. The taller girl's eyes widened at the sight. "You'll forget all about Gregory by the time we leave."

Seeing Pansy on her knees made Harry's manhood fully awaken. Something about having the snooty Pureblood heiress kneeling in front of him was incredibly arousing. He looked over to see Millicent staring open-mouthed at his dick. _This is going to be fun_ , he thought. He lifted Pansy back up to her feet and claimed her lips with his own. She'd gotten much better at kissing in a very short amount of time and he quite liked how confidently she took control of their snogging.

"I've got an idea."

"Oh?" Pansy raised an eyebrow, making sure to press herself against him as much as possible, "What's that?"

Instead of answering, Harry lifted her up into his arms. The witch gave a surprised squeak as she wrapped her legs around his torso and gripped his shoulders at the sudden action. She hummed in pleasure as her nipples dragged along his toned chest. Pansy looked at him in question as he began walking. She got her answer as he pressed her against the wall, causing her to hiss when her naked back touched the cold stone. See watched Harry's wand fly into his hands, and with a quick wave, the air in the room became several degrees warmer. He dropped the wand and began kissing her neck.

Now that she wasn't shivering from the cold, she could properly appreciate her position. The way Harry had effortlessly picked her up and carried her across the room. The way she was essentially trapped between the rough stone wall and his athletic body. The firm grip he had on her ass, his lips playing on her throat, his hardness rubbing against her womanhood. She could probably cum from that alone but Merlin, she needed to have it inside of her _now_.

"Harry, fuck me," she demanded, "Now."

"Well give me a hand, then," he shot back, "Because mine are a little full."

She reached down between them to grab his cock which felt impossibly large in her small hand. Her suspicions from the first time were confirmed as she discovered that her fingers did not in fact wrap all the way around it. Harry lifted her up a little higher so she could properly align their sexes. He kissed her shoulder and she slowly sank down.

"Fuck yes," she hissed.

Harry groaned when he bottomed out and the pair just took a moment to relish in the feeling. She looked over his shoulder to see Milly sitting down at a desk, idly touching her chest. She stared at them, looking almost entranced. _Does she get off on watching people?_ Pansy didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Harry began pumping in and out of her at the hard pace she loved to start with. She clung to him as he thrust into her, already feeling her orgasm building. Morgana, she'd been looking forward to this all day. It had taken a lot of willpower not to jump him in Potions.

"Cumming already, Parkinson? he asked.

"Fuck you," she groaned.

"No, fuck _you_ ," he retorted, punctuating it by increasing his pace. The witch in his arms gave a shriek as she fell apart. Just like last time, he kept sliding and out of her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He felt her go a bit limp as he held her. "Stay with me, Pansy." She looked up at him, lust burning in her dark eyes. "Good girl," he said before drawing her into another kiss.

By her third orgasm, Pansy had given up trying to actively participate(not that she could do much in her current position, anyway), choosing instead to just hang on to the wizard holding her up( _Merlin, how is he still doing that?_ ), letting the pleasure roll over her in continuous waves.

Her shuttering breaths tickled Harry's skin as little as he felt her shake in his arms. She felt Harry's thrusts became frantic and knew he was approaching the end. Well...not _the_ end.

"I'm close," he murmured.

"You know what I want," she gasped.

He groaned as he came, causing her to shiver and sigh in contentment as his release coated her insides. She kissed him hard as he took her away from the wall and deposited her onto one of the long desks. She could see him watching her as she tried to regain her breath. She felt particularly smug when his eyes latched onto her chest. She knew her breasts were small( _Still not as small as Weaslette or Lovegood_ ) but seeing how much Harry seemed to like them was yet another boost to her self-esteem. He'd really been feeding her ego over the last few days. She looked down to see the still hard member jutting out between his legs. She found herself quite looking forward to seeing how Milly handled it.

Speaking of, her thoughts were cut short by a soft moan. She looked over to see her best friend, still sitting in the same chair. The difference was, now she was half-naked. The entire top half of her uniform had been discarded. She could see the taller witch fondling her massive bra-covered bust with one hand and while the other was moving underneath her skirt. Her eyes were screwed shut as she worked herself. _She_ does _get off to watching people._ Pansy witnessed Milly let out a shuddering breath followed by a whimper and then a drawn-out moan. Her hand twitched furiously as her leg shook. Another shuddering breath and the hand stilled.

Millicent took several deep breaths before opening her eyes. When she'd closed them, Pansy was still pinned to the wall by Potter. She'd originally wanted them to go first because she wanted to see what Potter was capable of. But watching them go at it like animals proved to be too tantalizing for her. She opened her eyes to find her best friend lying on a desk, looking at her with a surprised expression. Meanwhile, the only wizard in the room was staring at her with fire in his eyes and a raging erection. She thought she ought to be embarrassed but she was simply turned on.

"That was bloody hot," she gasped, "Is that for me?" she asked, looking directly at Harry's groin.

"It is," he smiled, "But you're still a little overdressed."

She quickly divested herself from her clothes until only her bra was left. She saw him look her up and down, his vivid green eyes taking in every inch of her appearance. Milly knew she was still the biggest girl in their year but she was quite proud of her transformation. Seeing the obvious approval on both his face and cock, only added to that pride. When his emerald irises reached her chest, she smirked and slowly removed her bra.

"Fuck" he groaned when her tits were free of the cotton covering.

"I have to tell you I'm not on the potion as I'm allergic to one of the ingredients, so you can't cum inside me. But you're more than welcome to cum on _these_ ," she said using her hands to jiggle her incredible boobs. He groaned again before walking over to her.

"Is there anything specific that you wanted?" he asked. She took a moment, seemingly considering his question before sitting on the closest desk and laying back.

"Just fuck me," she said, spreading her legs. Never one to disappoint a lady, Harry positioned himself between her legs and lined up their sexes.

"If I do something you don't like, just tell me," he advised.

"I will."

He nodded and began to push himself into her. As he slowly filled her up, her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. When he finally bottomed out, she groaned, "Gods, you're big."

He'd never get tired of that reaction.

"You feel amazing," he responded. She wasn't as tight as some of the girls he'd been with but it was still a snug fit. It felt like her insides here hugging his cock rather than massaging or squeezing it. It was a pleasant change from the witch he'd just been with(even though he loved being inside Pansy).

Harry gave her a moment to get used to him before putting his hands on her waist and starting to rock back and forth. The witch under him wrapped her legs around his waist as he rolled his hips. The soft moans and sighs were like music to his ears. But apparently, she wasn't satisfied with that.

"Faster," she said, "I'm not a delicate flower, Potter."

 _I can see why they're best friends,_ he thought before obeying the order. He took his hands off her waist and placed them flat on the table for leverage before beginning to piston in and out of her. he was rewarded with an increase in both the amount and volume of the moaning sounds coming from the curvy witch.

The speed of his thrusts made Millicent's boobs bounce so much, she had to hold them down with her hands. Potter's cock seemed to reach and stimulate every part of her womanhood. Like Pansy, she had heard some of the rumors about his escapades over the year. At first, she had scoffed. There was no way Potter was so well endowed and there absolutely no way he'd been with so many girls. Now, however, she could see the validity in the former at the very least. She had only ever seen one other penis before so she didn't have much frame of reference but she knew enough to know that the wizard above her was far above average. And he clearly knew what he was doing with it so he must have _some_ experience, at least.

Without breaking his rhythm, Potter kelt down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He licked and sucked on the hard nub for a moment before switching to the other one, sending little shocks of pleasure through her body. When he started to pull away, she grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed his face into the valley between her breasts. He kissed, licked, and even nibbled the skin there as he continued to pump into her at a breakneck pace.

Milly's orgasm hit her out of nowhere as she locked her limbs around Potter's body, holding him to her. Her legs shook as she cried out from the pleasure wracking her body. When she finally released him, he looked up at her and grinned.

"How was that?"

"Merlin," she gasped, "I guess the rumors are true."

Harry rather liked the feeling of being pressed into Millicent's plush body. Her soft curves and ample bosom were a nice contrast to Pansy's lithe frame. He hoped she wasn't done. "Up for another?"

"I don't think I can handle another," she told him wearily, "I think that rattled me a little." She once again jiggled her tits with her hands, "But since you haven't cum yet, you're more than welcome to these."

Biting back the urge to apologize as he realized she meant 'rattled' in a pleasant way, he grabbed her thick thighs and gently pried them off his waist. He was a little disappointed that she didn't have enough left for another go but he figured it made sense since she'd already gotten off once by touching herself. _Maybe she just doesn't have a very high sex-drive,_ he mentally shrugged.

Harry climbed up onto the desk and straddled her stomach. His manhood made a wet slapping sound as it landed right in the center of her cleavage. She pushed her tits together and the green-eyed wizard rocked his hips back and forth, basking in the feel of her plump mammaries around his cock. Every time he slid forward, the tip would push out of the top. He put his own hands on her mounds to push them tighter together as well as to tease and pinch her nipples. 

Millicent moaned when he started playing with her nipples and watched his cockhead poke out from her breasts. She leaned her head forward and stuck her tongue out to lick it every time it reappeared. The obvious pleasure written across his face made it obvious how much he enjoyed fucking her tits. 

"I'm not gonna last much longer," he informed her.

In response, she simply opened her mouth wider as he increased his thrusting. She heard him grunt and several globs of cum shot into her mouth. She'd never tasted semen before but found that it wasn't horrible. In fact, she wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. Milly made a show of looking him in the eyes and swallowing his load. He groaned before getting off of both her and the table.

"That was excellent. Thank you, Miss Bulstrode," he said, rolling his shoulders.

"Thank _you,_ Lord Potter," she responded. "That was the biggest orgasm I've ever had." 

"Well, if you'd ever like a repeat, I'll be happy to help you," he grinned. She smiled before laying down and closing her eyes, seemingly to rest. He walked back over to Pansy and saw that she seemed to be half-asleep, "You still with me, Parkinson?"

She opened her eyes, blearily to look up at him, "Done with Milly already?" she asked, stretching her arms.

"Seems that way," he said, looking over to see the girl in question dozing off.

"Is it my turn again?" the shorter witch queried, suddenly looking much more awake as she sat on the edge of the table.

"It is," he smirked, "Turn around."

Her smirk matched his own and she rolled over, propping herself on her elbows so her hips and stomach were flat on the desk. Her short little legs barely touched the ground as she laid there, presenting her backside to him.

"Merlin, you have a nice ass," he groaned.

"Are you going to compliment me or are you going to fuck me?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

In response, he shoved his entire length into her at once. She let out a scream that quickly turned into a moan. Harry too leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbows as he molded his torso into her back. He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her at the speed she liked.

The Parkinson heiress sighed and moaned as she felt his length stretch her again. His chest pressing against her back was oddly erotic and his lips on her neck only added to the sensation. His hands slid under her to grab her tits. She cooed as he worked her hard nipples between his fingers.

"Even after Milly, you're still fascinated with my breasts?" she panted.

"Of course," he murmured into her skin.

"You really know how to make a witch feel good about herself."

"I aim to please."

"Keep fucking me and you just might do that," she challenged. He responded by snapping his hips harder and faster. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as an orgasm ripped through her. As usual, he never once stopped as she rode out the ecstasy of her climax. She turned her head to kiss him and their tongues met in a heated duel for supremacy. _Merlin, I'm gonna miss this when he finds his other wives._

From that point on, Pansy practically shut her brain off, choosing instead to immerse herself in the throes of passion as the most powerful wizard in the school fucked her into the desk. She didn't bother counting how many orgasms she had. Frankly, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was having them. She had a gifted and skilled man on top of her and she wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in this feeling before she gladly took his release.

"I'm gonna cum in you, Parkinson," he whispered into her ear sometime later.

"Give it to me," she moaned, "I'm so close."

He sped up his thrusts and came with a grunt. The twitching of his member set of her own release as her walls milked every last drop of cum he had to offer. As they reveled in the afterglow, Pansy looked over to see an empty desk where Milly should've been. _Must've slipped out,_ she thought. She looked at Harry's watch to see dinner had started over 20 minutes ago. _That explains why._ She knew she should be getting up. If she didn't show, someone from her house would get suspicious and far too nosey for their own good. But that urge was overridden by her legs still shaking slightly. The wizard on top of her had his face buried in her shoulder and his messy hair tickled her cheek slightly. His softening cock was still inside of her and she didn't feel like letting him go just yet. _Just a few more minutes._

Fifteen minutes later, they were getting redressed in silence. Harry buttoned his shirt as he watched Pansy do the same thing, skipping over the bra that she instead dropped into her school bag. For what felt like the thousandth time, Harry cursed the Hogwarts uniform for hiding so much. _Why can't they be more like Beauxbatons?_ he wondered, remembering the breezy, soft-blue uniforms the French contingent had worn last year. No cloaks or jumpers, just light, breathable material that _really_ highlighted the female form. Even the male equivalent did a lot to suggest what a bloke might look like underneath. He wouldn't mind wearing that at all, honestly.

"Are you free this weekend?" she asked once they were fully dressed, "Or is Granger going to want to celebrate your new relationship status?"

"Actually, I won't be here this weekend," he answered, "I have some House business to take care of."

"Ah, I see," Pansy responded knowingly if not a little disappointed, "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to catch you next week," she smirked.

"Looking forward to it," he smirked back before kissing her and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a doozy.
> 
> I'll be honest, I wasn't planning on getting into the Horcrux thing beyond exposition but it sort of took on a life of its own and I just decided to go with it. Also, it seems I lied about not explaining the Ravenclaw girls' exclusion(Well, one of them anyway).
> 
> Really, once the exposition was out of the way, I had planned for this 'story' to be just straight-up smut with a tiny bit of plot but I guess my brain wasn't satisfied with that so it supplied all these other bits to include, and now it's just another Harry Potter Redux with sex... Suppose that's what I get for just winging it instead of having a proper story outline. Oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, I think you can see what the next chapter will be about for the most part. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> No threesome tag because I don't think having sex with one girl and then another right after really counts, since it wasn't at the same time.


	7. Horcruxes & Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts for the cleansing ritual. Then he and Hermione have a very important conversation with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Hermione. No smut in this one, sorry!

Harry awoke at 7 am on Saturday, intent on getting a headstart to the day. He wanted to shower, get dressed, and have an early breakfast before Sirius came to retrieve him. The problem(well, not really a _problem_ , per se) was that he found himself buried under four gorgeous, _naked_ witches in the blankets on an enlarged four-poster bed. Hermione lay on top of him, cuddled into his chest and arms wrapped around him as if he were a giant teddy bear. Fay and Parvati were curled up into his sides, their heads on his shoulders and trapping his arms. Lavender was snuggling Parvati from behind, her left arm and leg draped over both the dark-skinned girl and the wavy-haired witch. As much as he was loathe to leave such a wonderful predicament, he felt it was time to get up.

"As much as I absolutely love my current situation," he said aloud, "I need to shower."

"You're not going anywhere just yet," came Hermione's sleepy voice. She punctuated her declaration by tightening her hold on him.

"I don't care what sort of House business you have," Fay chimed in, scooting even closer to him, "It can wait a few more minutes."

"I'm too comfortable to let you go right now," added Parvati, doing the same thing as Fay.

"So deal with it, Potter," Lavender finished, stifling a yawn and closing what little gap was left by Parvati.

Harry could only chuckle and close his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the warm bodies pressed up against him. As he lied there, his thoughts drifted to what he would be doing that day. In just two hours, he'd be going to Gringotts to participate in a ritual that would rid him of the partial Horcrux attached to his scar. No more mind-probe attempts from the dark bastard, no more excruciating headaches, no more bright red cut on his forehead for people to stare at if it were some kind of spectacle. 

He looked down at Hermione and remembered the follow-up conversation he'd had with Sirius Thursday night without anyone else around. According to the Goblins, a Horcrux in a sentient being was a previously unheard of concept. That meant they had no records of cleansing a human. The Goblins had warned Sirius that the ritual could be very risky for Harry as he had two souls within him. There was a chance his own could be destroyed along with the fragment. Despite knowing this, Harry still fully planned on going through with it. It was his only real option besides just continuing to live with this curse and that was _not_ happening. If Hermione knew, she would have done everything in her power to keep him from going which is precisely why he chose not to tell her. It was worth the risk in his opinion so he was fully set on going through with it.

He started to doze off when he looked at the bedside clock again to see that it was 7:30. Now he _really_ needed to get up. He needed to go through his morning routine, eat breakfast, and meet with Dumbledore before his godfather arrived. After some gentle coaxing and promises to make it up to the group of witches, they finally let him up before Hermione occupied the spot he'd just vacated and the other three cuddled up to her. He smiled at the sight before stepping into the bathroom.

Stepping out 20 minutes later, he was dressed in his usual weekend wear; trainers, comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket(leather, this time). Harry would never not be grateful to have clothes that actually fit him. For 13 years, he'd been forced to wear his cousin's hand-me-downs that were always at least two sizes too big for him. Having clothes that both fit him and looked good did wonders for his self-esteem. Having new glasses that actually worked helped a lot as well. The pair he'd worn previously, he'd gotten at the age of five and had never once been allowed to get an updated pair. But that all changed the day he moved in with Sirius.

As soon as he set his trunk down in his new room, Sirius and Remus whisked him off to Diagon Alley and then Muggle London for a massive shopping trip. Robes, cloaks, jackets, shirts, trousers, shoes, specs, socks, underwear, everything about his wardrobe was replaced and improved by a wide margin, all on Sirius' bill. By the end, he felt like he'd visited every posh clothing shop in London. The old dog's declaration of "No godson of mine will be caught dead in those rags. You're a Potter and a Black, it's high time everyone knew that." still rang in his head. Though Harry suspected the massive overhaul was partly due to the man's guilt over not being there for so long. That night, he, along with his godfather and pseudo-uncle, burned the old clothes on the roof of #12 after a toast that involved his first taste of fire whiskey.

Harry kissed each witch on the forehead before leaving the dorm. He levitated himself down the flight of stairs, avoiding the anti-male ward, and strolled across the empty common room as most members of Gryffindor never rose before 8 am at the earliest. Harry had nearly made it to the entrance when someone called out to him.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, Nev," Harry returned the greeting, turning to face the Longbottom Heir, "What are you doing up so early?" 

"Professor Sprout asked if I would look after the Venomous Tentacula," he answered, "What about you?"

"I have some House business to take care of," he shrugged, "According to the Goblins, it's pretty urgent."

"Probably something to do with your finances," Nevile guessed as they stepped through the portrait hole, "One of the companies your family invested in most likely isn't doing so well." Harry only nodded. He didn't like lying to his friends. He knew they'd understand and support him but all things considered, Harry thought that the less amount of people that knew of his situation, the better. 

"So, what's with you and Mandy," he asked, changing the subject, "Visit any good broom closets lately?" The taller boy blushed, causing Harry to grin.

"She's great," Neville said quietly.

"You seem to get along pretty well," Harry responded, "She's a good fit for you, mate."

"I really like her," the round-faced boy admitted, "And I think she likes me too but I'm not sure. Harry, what should I do?"

"Tell her," he answered, "Tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way. Ask her on a date. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Is that what you did with Hermione?"

"It is. On Wednesday, I sat her down and told her I liked her. Luckily she felt the same way."

"But what if Mandy _doesn't_ feel the same way?" 

"At least you'll know. Even if she says 'no', at least you can't say you didn't try. Then you can move on to find someone who _does_ like you," Harry advised. Neville nodded solemnly and adopted a look of deep thought.

Eventually, they parted ways, and Harry stepped into the Great Hall to see only a handful of students scattered throughout the tables. He sat down to a bowl of porridge and suddenly felt his appetite leave him. He was about to take part in a ritual that might _kill_ him. What the hell was he thinking? There was a good chance he'd be dead by nightfall. He'd be leaving behind the DL, his family, his friends, Hermione...

 _No... No. It's a necessary risk. This may be my only chance to get rid of this disgusting parasite. No more of that fearful thinking. It does nothing but slow me down. I won't be leaving_ anyone _. I'll survive this just like everything else. I won't let_ anything _about Tom Fucking Riddle stop me._

"Uh... Harry?"

He looked up to see Colin Creevey recoil slightly with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright? You're making the torches flare up."

Harry looked around the room to see the sconces that lined the Hall burning more intensely than usual. He relaxed the death grip he had on his spoon and forced himself to calm down, allowing the flames to settle, "Sorry about that, Colin."

"Are you alright?" the younger boy asked again, "Is Umbridge getting to you again?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Harry answered, "Sorry if I scared you."

_Relax, Potter, there's no need to lose control._

* * *

After forcing himself to eat the porridge as well as a slice of toast and an apple, Harry entered the Headmaster's office to see the man himself sitting at his desk, looking at Ravenclaw's Diadem. Harry would be taking it with him to Gringotts in order to have it cleansed and returned to the school. Dumbledore looked as if he were trying to study the tiara. As he sat down, the old warlock spoke.

"Can you feel it?"

"The urge to put it on?" Harry asked back, "A little. But it's easy to ignore."

"Yes," the Headmaster agreed, "The legend says it grants those who wear it a vast wealth of knowledge. I wonder if it will still have that ability once the Horcrux is gone?" he mused.

"It would definitely be useful. But doesn't the wearer have to considered worthy by the crown to get that knowledge?" Harry questioned, "Wonder what its requirements are for that to happen. Probably have to be deemed 'clever' enough for it to work."

"That's very likely," Dumbledore responded before giving Harry his full attention, "Sirius will be here within the next thirty minutes. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," the young wizard answered.

"I know there are always risks when it comes to rituals that involve living beings," the wizened alchemist said, "But I believe as long as you hold firm to this world, you'll have nothing to fear."

"I just basically told myself the same thing at breakfast," Harry nodded, "I won't let anything stop me from living my life."

"That is why you were placed in Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled, "Do you remember my theory that the partial Horcrux has been feeding off of your magic to survive?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "You said that because I didn't go through the preparation ritual, the soul fragment has to keep feeding off of my magical core. Otherwise, it would've died out."

"Precisely, yes," The headmaster responded, "I believe once it's been removed, you will find that you are even more powerful than you already are."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"I do," Dumbledore nodded, "Once you are free of the soul fragment, the magic that is currently being siphoned off will become available for you to use. Your spells should more powerful with less effort and you should find yourself picking up new spells even quicker than before. It's possible that your mind will also have the capacity to learn more once your head is clear of the distractions the Horcrux provides."

Harry nodded in thought. It would be nice to be able to cast spells easier and faster. Sure, he picked up on things quickly enough but considering it was going to be to him that had to defeat the current Dark Lord, learning as much as he could had been one of his biggest concerns over the last three years. If he could do that more easily, that would be incredibly helpful. 

"You know," the old warlock continued, "In the past, I have been lauded, by some, to be the second-coming of Merlin. And it pains me to admit that there were times when I allowed myself to believe it. My arrogance clouded my judgment and I allowed myself to believe I knew what was best for everyone. I thought myself to be a visionary in my pursuit of 'The Greater Good'."

Harry remembered the Headmaster's tale about his partnership with Gellert Grindlewald. A shared ideal of uniting the wizarding world and creating a better future. But different methods of accomplishing that goal drove them apart and eventually led to a full-scale war that devastated magical Europe. 

"I sought to change the world as I saw fit rather than guiding it to what was truly best for all. I couldn't -and still cannot- be the leader this world needs," Dumbledore admitted, "I never will be. But you can, Harry."

The raven-haired young man looked at the old wizard as if he were crazy, "Excuse me?"

"Harry, you are the Lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses. You are the heir to one of The Founders. You have the potential to be even more powerful than Merlin himself. You are in a unique position to bring about real change. People will look to you to lead them forward. You must be ready for that. Now, I believe we should make our way to the Entrance Hall as Sirius should be arriving at any moment."

* * *

Harry was still trying to process what the Headmaster had told him as they stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Sirius. _Does he really expect me that much from me? How am I supposed to lead anyone? I can barely teach a DL session without feeling like a fraud. How the hell am I supposed to lead the whole wizarding world?_

"Hey there, pup!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his godfather. Thrilled with the distraction, he enthusiastically greeted the man with a hug. He was a little disappointed that Remus wouldn't be going with them but considering last night had been the full moon, he knew his uncle would be indisposed for the next couple of days.

"How're you feeling, kid?" the old Marauder asked.

"A little tired but I'm alright," Harry answered. Sirius gave him a slight smirk as if he somehow knew what the young man had gotten up to the previous evening. The expression left as quickly as it formed as Sirius turned to greet Dumbledore. The older of the two handed a cloth bundle to the younger without any discussion of what it was. Harry had already told Sirius about the Diadem during their follow-up conversation so there was no need to ask questions about it.

"Ready to go, Prongslette?" Sirius asked Harry, "There's a lot to do today and I'm not sure how long it's going to-"

"Harry!"

The three wizards turned to see Hermione sprinting down the corridor. As if they knew what was going to happen, Sirius and Dumbledore took a step back from their current positions. A moment later, the brunette witch crashed into Harry, engulfing him in a fierce hug. He had to take half a step backwards to avoid falling.

"Be careful," she whispered, "Come back to me, do you understand?"

"I will. I promise."

She drew him into a kiss that lasted for several seconds until someone coughed. They pulled apart and looked to see Sirius smiling, clearly trying to contain his laughter. Meanwhile, Dumbledore seemed to have taken a sudden interest in whatever was going on outside as he peered through a window. 

"Come on, lover boy," Sirius teased, "Time's a-wasting."

Harry shot him a dirty look before turning back to Hermione. "Here," he said, handing her the two-way mirror, "Just in case we need to contact you for whatever reason." She looked at the mirror for a moment before hugging him again.

"I mean it, Harry. Be careful."

"I will, 'Mione. I'll be back soon."

As he and Sirius made their way to the front gates, Harry could tell the old dog was dying to start messing with him. His suspicions were realized when the older man turned to him and asked, "So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius pressed, "Are you sure don't have _anything_ to report? Nothing like, perhaps, you finally stopped mucking about and made your move? I saw that liplock between you and Miss 'I-Could-Give-Lily-Evans-A-Run-For-Her-Money Granger'."

"Then why did you interrupt?" Harry shot back.

"Because it's funny!" Sirius laughed. Harry shook his head as they reached the gate. The old dog put his hand on his godson's shoulder. "Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be."

**CRACK**

One unpleasant feeling later, Harry and Sirius found themselves on the steps of Gringotts in Diagon Alley. The crooked marble structure shined in the winter sun. Harry looked around to see the street bustling about with morning shoppers scurrying from shop to shop, trying to avoid the cold. Wanting to do the same, he and Sirius quickly headed inside the bank. They found an available teller and Sirius approached, adopting his 'Lord' persona.

"Greetings, Master Goblin. May your vaults overflow and your foes tremble at your name."

"Greets, Noble Wizard," the teller responded, "May your profits multiply and your enemies flee before you. How may I be of assistance?"

"My name is Lord Black and I have an appointment with Lord Ragnok."

"Ah yes, we were informed you would be coming. I assume this young man is Lord Potter-Gryffindor?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Greetings, Master Goblin," Harry stepped forward, "May your gold shine and your opponents cower in fear."

"Greetings, Lord Potter-Gryffindor. May your wealth grow and your rivals fall at your feet. This way, if you will."

They followed the Goblin through a set of double doors down a white corridor and then through another set of doors that lead into a corridor made of black stone. They walked for what felt like several minutes until they reached a single metal door at the end. The Goblin ran a long fingernail down a slit in the middle and door the slowly swung open. They stepped inside an empty black room with a circle full of runes in the center. Within the room stood a pair of ancient-looking Goblins. One wore the typical 18th-century clothing common among his race while the other wore a hooded cloak that covered his small frame from head to toe. Their guide bowed to the pair.

"Lord Ragnok, Chief Shaman Bloodstone. Lord Black and Lord Potter-Gryffindor have arrived." Upon hearing their names, both Harry and Sirius bowed as well. 

"Thank you, Silvertooth," the one in 18th-century clothing said in a deep voice, dismissing the younger Goblin, "Greetings, my Lords. I understand you're here once more for the cleansing ritual, Lord Black?"

"I am, Lord Ragnok," Sirius said, "As you know, since your workers discovered the Cup in my ex-cousin's vault, I have found another Horcrux. However, Lord Potter-Gryffindor found yet another at Hogwarts," he opened a lead box to reveal the Locket and Diadem, "And of course, you know why my godson is here."

"Indeed," Ragnok responded, "Lord Potter-Gryffindor, I trust you've been made aware of the risks involved with performing this ritual on a human?"

"I have, Lord Ragnok," Harry responded, "And I'm willing to take that risk."

"Very well. Chief Shaman Bloodstone and his clan will be undertaking the process."

Harry bowed to the cloak-wearing Goblin, "I'll be in your capable hands, Chief Shaman."

"The process will take several hours," the shaman said. His voice sounding like gravel, "Both souls will have to die in order to destroy the Horcrux. It will take great willpower on your part in order to return."

"I understand," Harry responded, slipping back into grim determination. _I will survive this._ The druid nodded and snapped his fingers. A moment later, nine other cloak-wearing goblins entered the room. Sirius gave the box to one of the shamans and pulled Harry into a crushing hug.

"No one has more willpower than you, kid," he said as they embraced, "You kick that vile bastard's disgusting soul to the curb and come back here, understood? We still need to find out what your Animagus form is this summer."

"I will, Padfoot," Harry assured him, "I just got a proper family. I'm got giving that up anytime soon."

Then old dog gave him bright smile that was offset by the hint of tears in his eyes before leaving with Ragnok. When the door closed, he was presented with a goblet filled with a viscous black liquid that he recognized as Draught of Living Death.

"You will need to drink this, Lord Potter-Gryffindor," Bloodstone informed him, "It will keep you docile while the ritual is being performed. We will provide the antidote once it is complete. However, it likely you will still remain unconscious for several hours afterwards."

Harry accepted the cup while Bloodstone explained the process, "Once ingested, you are to quickly lie in the middle of that circle. You shall be asleep before you know it."

The wizard nodded and downed the vile potion before hurrying over to the rune-filled circle and laying flat on his back. Not two seconds later, he was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself on a grassy hill during a sunny spring day. He slowly sat up to see Hogwarts on the other side of a wide lake- the Black Lake. Harry had found this place in second year during the 'Chamber of Secrets' debacle when the sight of a petrified Hermione became too much for him to deal with. So few students ever ventured to the other side of the lake, choosing to stay close to the castle. It made for the perfect spot when he wanted peace and quiet. He breathed deeply, taking in the fresh, warm air.

On the third sniff, he caught the stench of something foul that reminded him of the Chamber. He looked around and near the treeline was a bloody bundle of skin and bones. It looked like the homunculus Voldemort had constructed for himself before going through the reviving ritual. _That must be the Horcrux,_ Harry thought with distaste. He turned back around to view the grounds of Hogwarts and the smell lessened until it simply wasn't there anymore. He sat there for what felt like several minutes before sighing. _I should probably head back._

"Probably," said a male voice that wasn't his own. Harry flinched and turned to his left to see what looked like a slightly older version of himself sitting beside him. The only real difference between them being the older man's brown eyes. 

"...Dad?" Harry croaked. The older turned to him with a grin before wrapping him up in a hug.

"It's good to see you, son!" James Potter exclaimed. Harry held on to him for several long moments, too choked up to say anything before the man spoke again, "There's someone else who wants to see you too." Harry pulled back and turned around to see a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and green eyes sitting on his other side.

"Mum!"

The woman threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, "My beautiful baby boy!" she cried, holding him, "I've missed you so much."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, tears streaming down his face.

"We came to talk to you," Lily Potter answered, her voice watery, "To be with you for however long we have."

"We figured it would be quite a while before we got another chance," James added. Harry turned around in his mother's arms to see his father still beaming, "We're so proud of you, Harry. You have no idea."

"You've grown into an incredible young man," Lily gushed, "You're everything we could've ever hoped you to be, lovey."

Harry couldn't help the rush of pride he felt at his parent's words. They were proud of him! Hearing his father call him 'son' and his mother call him 'lovey' while she hugged made him truly realize what he had missed as a child. He felt of pang of regret that this would be his only opportunity to experience this feeling until he met them again in the next world. He felt the arms around him tighten as if the woman holding him could hear his thoughts.

"Don't be sad, darling." Lily consoled him, but he could hear the sadness in her voice, "We'll see each other again when it's time."

"And it had better not be a moment before then," James said, trying to sound stern. It was offset by the tears brimming in his eyes, "You live your life and you enjoy it, you hear me?"

Harry nodded, tears still flowing, "I will."

"Besides," the man smirked, "It'd be quite rude to suddenly leave all those witches behind."

"James!" Lilly exclaimed before sighing, "While I'm not _thrilled_ with some of your... _exploits_ this year, if all those girls are alright with it, I suppose I can't be too upset."

"Remember Lilyflower, he has permission," James said, still smirking, "Good job going for the smartest witch in the castle, by the way. You really are my son!"

"James," she said, the warning in her voice clear. The man raised his hands in mock surrender. 

Even the embarrassment Harry felt at listening to his parents discuss his sex life was wonderful. _This is what so many other teenagers get to experience..._ He felt an odd tug on his body that didn't come from the woman holding him. Somehow he knew that was his signal to leave. His father wrapped his arms around both of them. Clearly, he knew what was about to happen as well.

"I love you..." Harry whispered to both of them.

"We love you too," Lily croaked, "So very much."

"Tell Padfoot and Mooney 'thanks'," James, quietly, "Keep making us proud, son." Harry closed his eyes and tightly hugged his parents.

"I will... I promise."

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered open to see the dark ceiling of the Goblin ritual chamber. His entire body felt sore, most likely due to the ritual, and his vision was blurry for some reason. He reached around for his glasses before realizing he was wearing them. Once the specs were removed, his sight cleared up. The Horcrux must have been affecting his vision. He realized with a smile that he no longer needed glasses. He sat up with a groan as his body protested the action.

"Huh, what?" came a voice he recognized. He turned to see his godfather sitting on the floor in a corner by the door, rubbing his eyes. He'd clearly fallen asleep, waiting for Harry to wake up. When their eyes met, Sirius practically leaped across the room, enveloping Harry in another crushing hug, "You're awake, thank Merlin!"

"What time is it?" the younger man asked groggily.

"About 1 pm," the older man replied, checking his watch, "...On Sunday."

"Sunday?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Took the Goblins nearly 12 hours to remove the Horcrux," Sirius said, shakily, "For a while, I was afraid you might not make it."

"Sirius, I saw them," Harry croaked, "I saw Mum and Dad."

"You did?" Sirius asked, pulling back to look at his godson's face.

Harry nodded as fresh tears formed in his eyes. The older man cupped the younger's face in his hands. 

"They said they were proud of me..."

"Of course they are," Sirius said, looking like he might cry as well, "You are everything good about them, Harry. Who wouldn't be proud to have a kid like you? I know I am."

"Dad told me to tell you 'thanks'. Both you and Mooney."

Sirius gave a watery smile and hugged him again.

* * *

After stopping by Grimmauld Place to have lunch followed by a shower and a change of clothes, Harry found himself in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts with a box containing the purified Cup, Locket, and Diadem. He stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall, hundreds of voices could be heard on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Daphne had been quietly partaking in the evening meal next to Tracey when she heard the door open. Looking up, she could see Harry Potter standing there in his dashing Muggle leather jacket, holding a metal box. His hair was even messier than usual and his glasses were missing but that wasn't what caught her attention. Daphne could _feel_ the magic radiating off of him in waves. It was like his very being was comprised of it. His emerald eyes seemed to glow under the torchlight and the blonde girl noticed that nearly every witch in the Hall was openly staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Even Pansy looked ready to pounce on him.

She suddenly felt very territorial. After all, she'd had a crush on him since the one and only flying lesson they'd had at the beginning of first year when he'd trounced Malfoy for the first of many times. Half of these girls openly sneered at him and called him a liar last year. But now that he's displaying a bit of power, they're suddenly all interested? Daphne scoffed. ...Of course, she knew he and Granger had recently become a couple. _Everyone_ could see that. But Harry was the Lord of two Houses. Three once Lord Black decided to abdicate. The thought of being Lady Black(as long as Harry was Lord) was incredibly appealing.

She also noticed quite a few hostile glances coming from a few of the older Slytherin boys. Malfoy looked as though he wasn't sure whether to curse Harry or hide from him. Even a few of the upper-years in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't look very friendly. _Clearly intimidated,_ she thought.

"What?" Harry asked, confused by all the looks he was getting. He noticed Dumbledore wasn't present and idly wondered where the aged headmaster was before Umbridge spoke up.

"Where have you been, Mister Potter?" she simpered, "Students are not permitted to leave the grounds other than for Hogsmeade weekends."

Harry could tell she was trying desperately to keep a level voice even though she was obviously scared. Though of what, Harry wasn't sure.

"House business, ma'am," he answered, politely, once again biting back the urge to correct her on his title, "I had permission from both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to do so."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Indeed it is," McGonagall confirmed, "Myself and Professor Dumbledore were both informed on Wednesday night of Lord Potter's weekend plans."

"Please professor, it's just Harry," the green-eyed wizard grinned. He could see the hint of a smile playing on the Transfigurations teacher's face.

"And what are you carrying in that box?" Umbridge demanded, pointing at the metal case he held.

"Notes and journals belonging to my parents," he responded, "They're rather important to me so I like to keep them safe while traveling."

"Aww, are mummy and daddy's books all poor Potty has left?" came Malfoy's grating voice. 

Harry looked over to see the ferret looking both pleased with himself and a little frightened. Again, Harry wasn't sure what he could be scared of but that wasn't his concern. He'd rather have a bit of fun.

"'Potty'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Is that really the best you've got? I expected better from you, cousin. Maybe you should write to daddy and see if he has some new material for you. After all, having him fight your battles seems to be what you're best at."

"That will be 100 points from Slytherin and a month's worth of detention with me, Mister Malfoy,' McGonagall proclaimed, "For your abhorrent remarks."

Quite a few people in the Hall snickered and Harry smirked at the murderous look on the pompous git's face before making his way to the Gryffindor table as the usual noise of chatter grew again. He spotted Hermione and moved to where she sat when a first year stopped him.

"Er, H-Harry?"

"Yes?" he asked, smiling to put the girl at ease.

"I was asked to give this to you," she said, handing him an envelope. He thanked the girl with another smile and sat down between his girlfriend and Lavender when said girlfriend claimed his lips.

Like everyone else in the Hall, Hermione noticed the changes about her boyfriend the moment he stepped into the room. Whatever had happened during the extraction ritual, he had come out of it much better off. Not only was he free of Voldemort's grotesque soul fragment but he seemed to have become more powerful. She remembered Dumbledore's theory about the Horcrux feeding off and subsequently stifling Harry's magic. The thought of Harry being even more powerful sent a shiver up her spine. She wasn't someone who cared about that sort of thing, Merlin no. The Harry she fell in love with was a gentle and kind boy that always tried to do what was right. His power level didn't matter in the slightest to her. But she had to admit, the idea of dating the most powerful wizard in the castle was a point of pride.

"I was expecting you to come back last night," she said quietly once the kiss ended, "I was starting to get worried. How did it go?"

"Brilliant," Harry responded, smiling before tapping his forehead, "I'm all clear."

Hermione looked up too see the once angry red scar had faded into a very pale pink. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful," she said before throwing her arms around his neck to hug him.

"What took you so long, mate?" Neville asked from across the table once the hug ended.

"Had a lot to deal with," Harry responded, "The Goblins are incredibly thorough."

The very slightly older boy nodded, accepting his answer. With Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, Harry opened the envelope the first year had given to him to find a letter from Professor Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I was wondering if I might inquire about your weekend expedition? If this would be agreeable for you, please come to my office after the evening meal. And bring Miss Granger if you so wish._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Have you ever sampled the Pepper Imps from Honeydukes? I've grown quite fond of them as of late._

"I wonder if he'll explain why he hasn't been seen all day?" Hermione mused, quietly. When Harry looked at her in question, Hermione explained, "He hasn't shown up for any meals today. Neither has Professor Snape."

Harry looked up at the head table to see that Snape was indeed absent from his usual spot. He knew that meant the two had to be discussing or planning something. Most likely to do with The Order. "S'pose we'll just have to wait and find out," he said before filling up his plate. He was famished.

* * *

"Pepper Imps," Harry announced as he and Hermione approached the gargoyle. In response, the sentient statue stepped out of the way, revealing the small flight of stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. Upon entering the room, they could see Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Snape standing next to the fireplace. The Potions professor's eyes widened at Harry for a split second before narrowing as he scowled.

"Welcome, Harry, Miss Granger. I see your trip to Gringotts was successful, my boy. Excellent," the Headmaster beamed, "That will be all, Severus. You may go." The surly git glared at Harry for a moment before gliding out of the room, cloak billowing behind him. When the door slammed, Dumbledore invited them into the room properly, "Come in, sit down. We have much to discuss."

As they approached the desk Harry could see three items on the polished surface. One being the Elder Wand with its knobby appearance and runes carved into the handle. There was another wand as well, this one black with silver fittings and a twist in the middle. The third item was a cracked golden ring that housed a large black stone. Harry also noticed the aged headmaster's right hand looked charred for some reason. Like he had stuck his hand in the fireplace without pulling away. 

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" he asked, alarmed.

"That will be one of the things we need to discuss," Dumbledore replied, "But first, I'd like to congratulate you on your liberation from Tom Riddle's soul fragment. I see that your scar is healing quite nicely and you seem to no longer require spectacles. Very good. I can also see that my theory regarding your magical power was correct."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Perhaps, you would like to explain, Miss Granger?" the old warlock looked to Hermione. 

"Harry..." she began tentatively, "You know how everyone was staring at you when you came into the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, that was weird," Harry answered.

"It was your magic, Harry," the witch continued, "It's palpable. It's coming off of you in droves. It's why so many of the boys looked so hostile. ...And why most of the girls were undressing you with their eyes," she grumbled, "Everyone could sense the magic around you."

Harry looked at himself as if he'd find some kind of physical evidence for this revelation. How was he giving off such an aura? Wouldn't he have noticed? Surely Sirius would've said something after he'd woken up? Although he did notice his godfather giving him odd looks during lunch. Almost as if he were slightly wary of the young man. Could he really be so powerful now that he's just exuding magic without trying? He'd have to learn to control it. He really didn't feel like being stared at every time he wanted to eat. Deciding to put that aside for now, Harry set the metal box down onto the desk and opened it.

"These are for you and the school, sir," he addressed Dumbledore, "The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the Locket of Salazar Slytherin." The aged wizard reached out with a black hand to pick up and examine the Locket as Harry explained, "Unfortunately, according to the Goblins, their powers were destroyed along with the soul pieces."

"I cannot say that I'm surprised," Dumbledore said, turning the locket over in his hand, "Though a touch disappointed, I admit."

"At least they're intact," Harry shrugged, "But now they're little more than trophies that would look great in a display case."

"I think we should put them in the Entrance Hall along with the sword," Hermione chimed in, "To let everyone know that they haven't been lost to history."

"Would you allow the Sword of Gryffindor to be displayed in such a way?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Well yeah, of course, but we're going to need it to get the snake and whatever the final Horcrux is first," Harry responded.

"That brings me to my next point," the old warlock said, gesturing to the gold band on his desk "This ring you see here was our mystery Horcrux. It has since been taken care of after retrieval. Harry, do you remember our discussions about the Deathly Hallows?"

"...Uh, yes sir," Harry answered, trying to grasp the rapidly changing topic while digesting the disposal of yet another Horcrux, "My invisibility cloak, passed down from my ancestor Ignotus Peverall. The Elder Wand," he pointed at the desk, "and the lost Resurrection Stone."

"Lost?" Dumbledore questioned, "Are you sure?"

Harry looked closer at the ring. Within the murky black gem, he could see the faintest outline a circle surrounded by a triangle, bisected with a line. His eyes widened but before he could speak, Hermione beat him to it. 

"The Resurrection Stone," she gasped.

"Yes," the old wizard confirmed, "It somehow came into the possession of the Gaunt family. A member of whom, at some point, fashioned it into a ring as I believe they had no idea what it truly was. Tom Riddle would eventually claim it after killing his uncle Morpheus. I am nearly certain that Tom did not know what it was either. For if he did, I do not think he would have converted it."

"But wait," Harry interjected, "If it was turned into a Horcrux and you destroyed it..."

"The Stone still functions," Dumbledore assured him, "Only the band was affected by the ritual. The legend states that Hallows were created by Death. I believe, however, that it is far more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply very gifted wizards. This gift allowed them to create three extremely powerful artifacts. Either way, it cannot be tampered with." 

"You put it on, didn't you?" Hermione asked, suddenly, "That's why your hand is black."

"Clever as always, Miss Granger," the Headmaster smiled.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, alarmed, "You had to have to have known it was cursed."

"I was blind-sighted by the discovery of the last Hallow," Dumbledore sighed, "And as always, my foolishness has cost me a great deal."

"You're dying," Hermione said quietly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

"Yes," he answered simply, "And that brings me to my final point of discussion."

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore; his magical guardian, his mentor, his confidant, his friend, was dying. And it wasn't due to a noble act or injury from battle, it was because of a foolish mistake. He was so enthralled with finding the last Hallow that he let himself don a cursed ring without a second thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the man in question picked up the black and silver wand, "This is the wand I received from Ollivander's before starting Hogwarts. Ebony and Phoenix Feather, 14 inches. I have kept it all these years in case of an emergency." He then picked up the Elder Wand with his other hand. Somehow, Harry knew where the conversation was heading. He couldn't explain why, he just _knew_. His own wand found its way into his hand.

**_Expelliarmus_ **

The Elder Wand flew from the old man's charred hand and soared into Harry's free one, letting off a stream of red and gold sparks. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at her boyfriend's outburst. She couldn't believe he would just attack the Headmaster like that. Especially when he was in the middle of an explanation. She was thoroughly confused when the old professor chuckled as if it were an amusing joke.

"Once again, you exceed my expectations, Harry" Dumbledore beamed, "I was going to say that at some point, I wished for you to catch me unaware and disarm me. I wished for you to claim the Elder Wand before my death. But I see that won't be necessary. Of course, I will be entrusting the Resurrection Stone to you as well."

Harry smiled bitterly at the praise. He didn't like the idea of Dumbledore dying. It felt like he was losing his grandfather. The idea of becoming the fabled 'Master of Death' didn't hold much appeal to him either. It was just another title that he didn't want. But if not him, then who? Who else could be trusted with all three artifacts? And considering he had technically died yesterday before coming back today made it oddly convenient. Fate had a fucked up sense of humor, Harry decided.

Meanwhile, to say Hermione was perplexed would be a gross understatement. She had been present for a few of the conversations about the Hallows but clearly not all of them. Dumbledore wanted Harry to catch him unaware and claim the wand? How would that work? Then it clicked. She had read the Tale of The Three Brothers last year after she'd sat in on one of their conversations. The Elder Wand had a long history of being fought over and stolen. _To gain its allegiance, one must prove they're superior to the current owner..._ Most people had chosen to kill the previous owner to accomplish this. But clearly, that wasn't necessary given the wand's reaction when Harry took it. He had taken Professor Dumbledore by surprise with the Headmaster being unable to block his spell. Harry had shown, in that instance at least, that he was the superior wizard. The sudden realization hit her like a truck. The Cloak, the Wand, the Stone... Harry was now the Master of Death.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her boyfriend's arms, surrounded by her dorm mates, an exhausted but immensely satisfied Hermione made a promise to herself that she would always be there to help and support Harry. Dumbledore had expressed his belief that Harry would be the center of change for the Wizarding World and she vowed to assist him in leading the world into not only the current century but the next one as well. She would strive to be the best partner and girlfriend(and wife in the future) that she could possibly be. Because two other Ladies or no, he was _hers._ And he always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fast. Had a wave of inspiration as soon as the previous chapter went up. I told you this story was going to be self-indulgent. Got some interesting ideas on how to proceed from here. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Putting The 'Gold' in 'Golden Boy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's rivalry with Malfoy comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Hermione and Harry/Tracey/Daphne. No smut again, sorry. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise!

The next day, Harry once again stood in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Tracey and Daphne to arrive. Upon reflection, today hadn't been quite as bad as last night. People still stared at him wherever he went but it was very brief unlike the unabashed gawking he'd had to endure the previous evening. Hermione had been correct, quite a few of the female students looked at him the way Ron looked at a steak. It was kind of unnerving in how openly they eyed him up and down. Even Professor Vector had looked at him a little longer than what was considered appropriate.

Every now and then, he'd catch some of the older male students looking at him as if he was the source of all their problems in life. It was mainly from the Slytherins but he'd seen a fair share of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws giving him death glares as well. Even some DL members looked less than friendly whenever they thought he couldn't see them. _You gain a little bit of power and suddenly you're a bloody sideshow again..._

As he looked over the castle grounds through the window, he reflected on the less than cheery conversation with Dumbledore. While Harry had been away, taking care of the Founder's artifacts as well as himself, Dumbledore had apparently gone after a Horcrux as well. Though he was successful in destroying it, even finding the missing Deathly Hallow, it came at a price. The old warlock currently had maybe a year left to live, at most. In his shock at finding the last Hallow, Dumbledore put the cursed ring on his finger. The immediate result was the blackening of his hand with the 'long-term' effect of killing him eventually as the curse worked its way through Dumbledore's body.

Harry was caught between feeling sad and angry about it all. Sad because the man he respected most was dying and angry because it was due to his own foolishness. Harry knew well that Dumbledore wasn't infallible. The man was quite forthcoming with all the mistakes he'd made throughout his life. But as the green-eyed young man looked to the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't help but feel like his mentor should've been smarter than he had been. 

Not only was the Headmaster dying but he had all but relinquished two of the Hallows to Harry, effectively making him the fabled 'Master of Death'. The Elder Wand sat in a holster attached to his left forearm. He'd used it a couple of times over the past 24 hours just to get a feel for it. While different from his Holly wand, it didn't feel _wrong_ like when he briefly used Hermione's wand last year to stun Snape. It felt like finally meeting a long-lost cousin rather than the 'reliable brother' feeling he got from the Holly wand. At least, that's what he _thought_ it felt like. He wouldn't actually know from experience.

As it always was when not being used the ever-dependable (true) Invisibility Cloak was hung up in his expanded trunk. While nothing remotely like the legendary case of Newt Scamander, Harry's trunk was charmed with a myriad of different magically expanding compartments and storage spaces that only opened with his magical signature. The Cloak had been a family heirloom passed down from Ignotus Peverell himself. Unlike most Invisibility Cloaks, the enchantments on this one never faded or needed to be replaced. In second year, Dumbledore had told him he'd placed a tracking charm on it using the Elder Wand so he could keep an eye out for him just in case. Harry removed that last night with the Elder Wand as well. 

The Resurrection Stone had been safely locked away in one of the trunk's compartments. Not only was the compartment keyed to his magic but he'd also special ordered a magical lock that could only be opened with the key it came with. He'd ordered it last night and it arrived that morning. As soon as he applied the lock, he gave Hermione the key. He knew of the effect it had if used. Harry had no plans on killing himself out of grief and besides that, the only dead people he would have wanted to speak to, he'd already done so during the cleansing ritual. He had no need for it. 

He heard the door opening and turned to see Tracey and Daphne entering the room in the middle of a heated discussion, "I'm quite capable of looking after myself, thank you," came Daphne's indignant reply to whatever Tracey had said before.

"And what happens when he involves his lackeys?" the black-haired girl shot back, "Or Nott? 

"I can handle those imbeciles," the blonde waved her off.

"At the same time?" Tracey countered, "What happens when all four of them corner you when I'm not around? Merlin knows Snape isn't going to reign him in. He's the bastard's godfather."

"I will..." Daphne trailed off.

"Exactly!" Tracey exclaimed, "Asking for help doesn't make you weak."

"I never said it did," the blue-eyed witch defended, "But how is it going to solve anything?"

"Because," Tracey pointed at Harry, "if anyone can help, it's the Golden Boy. Pulling miracles out of his ass seems to be his thing."

"And why exactly would I be doing that? Harry asked, putting himself in the conversation.

"Malfoy's been harassing Daphne lately," Tracey supplied, much to the taller girl's protest.

"What do you mean by 'harassing'?" he pressed, "Is in threats?"

"He's been trying to convince me to sleep with him," Daphne explained, giving up on keeping it to herself, "And he's getting steadily more...aggressive about it."

"So you think he might try and force himself on her?" he looked at Tracey.

"Yes," she answered, "And I've no doubt he'll get Dumb and Dumber to help him."

"But how is he supposed to help?" Daphne asked, gesturing to Harry, "He can't exactly be in the dungeons at all times."

"Well _I_ can't," Harry said, "But I know someone that can." Both girls looked at him in question and he spoke to the air, "Dobby!"

**POP**

"Master Harry Potter calls Dobby!" the excitable House Elf exclaimed as he appeared in the middle of the group, "How can Dobby serve wonderful Master?"

Harry sighed, "Dobby, how many times must we talk about this? We may be bonded but you know I hate that 'Master' rubbish. Anyway, I need your help."

The girls exchanged amused looks as Harry talked to the hyperactive creature. This 'Dobby' was a major contrast to the calm and dignified Greengrass Elves and most others they'd encountered.

"Dobby, this is Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass," Harry said, gesturing to the girls, "I want you to keep an eye on them when they aren't in their dorm. That means from the Slytherin common room to the Astronomy Tower, wherever they are, I need you to be on alert in case they're ever in danger. If they are, you get them somewhere safe immediately. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby nodded vigorously, "Dobby will make sure nothing bad happens to Master Harry's ladies!"

All three blushed at that but Harry pressed on, "Thank you, Dobby. You're an exceptional Elf."

The little creature looked as if he might cry from joy at the compliment but still puffed out his chest proudly before popping away. 

"Well, that solves that," Harry said, trying to swiftly move on, "Shall we get to the le-" he was cut off by Daphne suddenly closing the gap between them to kiss him. He was too shocked to do anything and it ended just as his brain started functioning again. She stepped back with a deep blush coloring her cheeks and a shy look in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly. 

"Anytime," Harry replied, "If I'd known that's all it took, I would've assigned you a bodyguard ages ago." That got a bashful smile from Daphne while Tracey laughed. 

"Smooth, Potter," the latter said, stepping up to him, "Protecting two lovely little witches like us." It was her turn to kiss him but the amber-eyed girl was a little more enthusiastic than her friend had been. She even bit his lip slightly before pulling away, "Why, if I didn't know any better I'd say you might fancy us," she smirked, "What would _Lady Potter_ say about that?"

" _Hermione_ ," Harry replied, "would say I did the right thing. I think you two would get along with her quite well, actually."

"What are you implying?" Tracey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged, "Merely making an observation."

"Shall we move on to the lesson, now?" Daphne interjected, the blush still clearly visible on her face. She moved away from them to the bookshelf and began looking over the titles.

"I've got an idea to help Daph with her Patronus," Harry whispered in Tracey's ear, "I'll tell you after we're done." Tracey smirked but said nothing, only nodding before they joined Daphne at the bookshelf.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were in the middle of patrols. It had been quite a slow night as they trudged through the corridors. They periodically checked the Map to see no-one roaming the castle that shouldn't be. Filch was in the Trophy Room(probably arguing with Peeves), and the other prefects on duty(a pair of 6th year Ravenclaws) were slowly making their way across the third floor. Everyone else, surprisingly, was tucked away in the various dorms and living quarters. Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was nearing midnight.

"Time to head back, 'Mione," he said aloud.

"Thank goodness," she replied, "I feel like we've done nothing but walk in circles for an hour."

"We sort of did," Harry said, "We've been through this corridor four times now."

"Oh well," she sighed before taking his arm and heading for the stairs. Harry produced the Holly wand and cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm and a modified privacy spell that moved with them to make sure they weren't overheard in case Filch came prowling around. 

"Hermione," he began tentatively, "I've been thinking about something..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, right?"

"A little," she replied, slowly, "I've been paired with them a few times over the years. Mostly during Runes and Arithmancy."

"Do you get along with them?" he asked.

"Fairly well," she replied, "Tracey's enthusiasm for rune chains is admirable and Daphne's view on Arithmancy can be quite enlightening at times. They certainly seem nice. Why?"

"I've been tutoring them since December," Harry explained, "Doing the same things as the DL."

"Why?" Hermione asked again, confused.

"They asked if I would," he responded, "I even have oaths from them to not say anything about either their lessons or the DL."

"Well, that's both kind and smart of you, Harry," she said, "But why are you telling me this as if you're worried about my reaction?"

"...Sod it," Harry said, "Better just be blunt. I know they're both interested in me. And I'm starting to become interested in them. And I was wondering if you'd have a problem with me essentially asking them out for a date."

She smiled, "Harry, you don't need my permission for that. Although I do appreciate you running it by me."

"So you're alright with it?" he asked, slowly.

"I am," she answered just as slowly, "But you know this means you'll have to stop seeing the others, don't you? And you'll have to stop...visiting." Though she tried to keep her voice neutral, the last part of her sentence was spoken with a touch of sadness.

Hermione knew that Harry would eventually find his other two partners but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. A small part of her had been semi-hoping that he would pick two of her dormmates so they could continue their nightly activities. But the more logical part of her knew that even though Harry got along with them and valued their friendship, he wasn't romantically interested in any of them and they felt the same in turn. But at the very least she'd hoped she would have until the end of the year before it all had to stop.

"That's only if Tracey and Daphne say 'yes'," Harry reminded her, clearly seeing the dejected look on her face, "But just in case they do, how about we spend the weekend with a special sendoff? Because I won't be asking them until next week."

She brightened at the offer before tightening her grip on his arm, "Why wait until this weekend? You've just confirmed that we have an entire week before you make your move. And you've got a lot of work to do if you're going to fit five months' worth of visits into seven days."

"Well then," Harry replied, "Let's see if I'm _up_ to the challenge." She rolled her eyes as he grinned before dragging him back to her bed. If this was going to be her last chance to spend some quality time with her dormmates, she was going to make the absolute most out of it.

* * *

The next Monday, fate continued its peculiar sense of humor. As Harry left Transfiguration, he could see Malfoy and his monkeys had cornered Daphne in the corridor. Tracey was still inside the classroom talking to McGonagall so the blond girl had essentially no back-up. He thought about interfering but knew that Dobby would keep her from being harmed. He was about to walk away when they locked eyes. In her striking blue irises, was a silent plea for help. Well, he certainly wasn't going to ignore that. Hermione watched with an amused glint in her eye as he walked over to the group.

"What are you doing over here, love?" he asked. He hadn't asked her out yet but figured acting as if they were dating was probably the best way to get her possible assailant to back off.

"Nothing, darling," she replied, hooking one of her arms around his own, "Just having a chat with my housemates."

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at the display for a moment, seeming to forget how to speak.

"Well come on, we don't want to be late for 'Creatures," Harry said, leading her away, "I think Hagrid somehow got a Kappa."

"A Kappa?" Daphne asked, impressed, "How did he manage that?"

"Well it's either a Kappa or a Kelpie," Harry amended, grinning, "He told me at breakfast and his mouth was kind of full when he said it. Either way, we're studying a water demon today!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, scarhead?" Malfoy screeched, having regained his voice. Harry looked back at him as if he were daft.

"Escorting these ladies to our next class?" he asked sarcastically as Hermione latched onto his other arm, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Greengrass is mine!" the white-haired boy asserted. Harry raised an eyebrow at that but Daphne was the one that spoke up.

"Oh, really?" she challenged, "Since when?"

"I'm a Pureblood," Malfoy replied as if that was the answer for everything, "Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. I'm the best you could possibly get in this school. _Everyone_ knows that. Especially compared to a pathetic Half-blood."

"Malfoy, you wouldn't be the best this school has to offer if you were the only one in it," Daphne scathingly replied, "Harry has more power in his bicep," she squeezed his arm for emphasis, "than you have in your entire body."

At this point, Tracey and McGonagall had exited the classroom to see what all the noise is about. Tracey could see Daphne on Harry's arm and knew it had something to do with the argument between them and Malfoy. She stepped beside her best friend and could see the Transfigurations Mistress getting ready to break up the confrontation when Malfoy put his foot in his mouth.

"We'll see about that," he snarled before holding up his wand, "I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, challenge Harry Potter to a Wizard's Duel tonight at 7 o'clock in the eastern courtyard. So mote it be. It's time someone put you in your place."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Harry asked, "Aren't you already contracted to Miss Parkinson?" He inclined his head to Pansy, who was standing about ten feet away, wearing her usual look of bored contempt. She was clearly trying to seem as detached as possible from the current situation.

"Every Lord needs concubines," he said, leering at Daphne. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"In that case," Harry said, raising his Holly wand, "I, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, accept the challenge put forth by Draco Abraxas Malfoy. So mote it be. Now if you'll excuse me," He led the trio of witches out of the castle.

"I'm sorry about that," he said to Daphne as they trekked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut, "I wasn't sure how else I could get you away from him. And it didn't even work. Now I have to waste my time dueling the git."

"It's alright, Harry," the blond responded, "It would have looked rather odd if you had approached me for any other reason. Besides, I'm not sure I should be the one you're apologizing to," she inclined her head to Hermione.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's just what he does" the brunette replied, looking at him fondly, "Besides, it's actually quite convenient. Isn't it, Harry?"

"Oh, um..." Harry staggered, looking at Daphe and Tracey, "Right, well, I supposed this isn't the most romantic way of asking but since there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, I was wondering if either of you would possibly like to go on a date with me on Sunday?"

That made the pair of witches both stop in their tracks. As he turned to stand in front of them, he could see Daphne's eyes were wide and a blush colored her cheeks as she stared at him in shock. Tracey meanwhile looked incredibly smug, as if she were expecting this to happen.

"Well it's about time," she said, "But why Sunday?"

"Because I haven't had the chance to take Hermione out on a proper date yet," he explained as his girlfriend squeezed his arm, "That'll be happening on Saturday."

"Are you alright with this?" the black-haired girl asked the brunette.

Ever since Harry had talked to her about asking out the two Slytherins, Hermione had given herself some time to think about the possibility. It was true that she didn't have much of a connection to them outside of academics but from what little she could gauge about them, they certainly seemed like people she could get along with. Tracey's bubbly yet sarcastic personality made for an interesting partner in Runes. Daphne was polite and friendly if not slightly closed-off. But her approach to Arithamcy was fascinating and she had to imagine she would be similar in at least a few other aspects outside of class.

With all that in mind, Hermione could comfortably say that she was cautiously optimistic about possibly sharing Harry with them. It also helped that they were incredibly beautiful. Last year, the thought of Harry being with someone as attractive as either girl would have made her terribly insecure. But remembering how Harry would practically worship her body whenever they fell into bed together, her self-esteem had increased ten-fold over the last year. Not to mention her discovery that she too was quite fond of the fairer sex. The thought of getting to play with either witch in the future was _very_ exciting. 

"I am," she replied, "I know I haven't had much interaction with the two of you outside of class but I've enjoyed working with you over the years and I'm sure we could be friends at the very least."

"Well then I'm in," Tracey replied, simply before kissing Harry.

"Is this a formal offer?" Daphne asked.

"Not as such," Harry replied, knowing that she was asking about a courtship, "At least, not yet. I'd like to have a few dates first before we commit to anything like that. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she responded, "That would be wise. Very well, I accept your invitation."

In truth, Daphne was both relieved and disappointed that it was not in fact a betrothal offer. Relieved because it meant she would not be tied down to Harry if she found that they weren't compatible but disappointed because that meant someone else might take 'her spot' if _he_ decided that they weren't compatible. Still though, a date(even if it ended up being only one) with the boy- no, _man_ -that she had fancied for nearly five years was not something she would pass up.

"Brilliant," Hary said brightly, "Now let's get going or we really will be late for class."

* * *

By dinner time, news of the upcoming duel had reached every part of the castle. It seemed to be practically the only subject being spoken about in the Great Hall. Though the tones and specific talking points were different depending on which conversation one paid attention to, the general consensus was the same. That being; "Draco Malfoy was doomed."

Those in the DL knew of the magic that Harry was capable of. Not only had he been taught quite a few things by Dumbledore but he'd also read through every book on combat magic in the Room of Requirement's training setup. Between that and the various books found in the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, the Boy-Who-Lived possessed an _extensive_ knowledge of spells.

Those outside of the DL need only remember the previous Sunday when Potter entered the Great Hall after his weekend away. The air around him crackled and his startling green eyes practically glowed with barely retrained power. Whatever he had gotten up to over those two days, it clearly had some positive side-effects. 

Harry sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Daphne on either side of him with Tracey next to the blonde. Neville and the fifth year Gryffindor girls sat across from him as they purposefully talked about things other than the upcoming duel. 

"So," Harry asked the pair of Slytherins, "What do you think?"

"I don't know..." Daphne hesitated, "Would we be welcome there?"

"Of course," Neville said, confidently, "If Harry trusts you, then so do we."

"You really should come," Lavender added, "Now that we're all aware of each other, there's really no point in you having separate sessions."

"I dunno," Tracey smirked, "We kinda like having him all to ourselves. Don't we, Daph?"

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about," Daphne blushed. 

"You've already caught up to the rest," Harry said, saving Daphne from more teasing, "You might as well just join us properly."

"What if someone gets stupid about it?" Tracey asked.

"Then that's their problem," Parvati retorted.

"If Harry says you're members, no one will argue with him," Fay added.

"Well, Smith or Corner might," Neville interjected, "But Harry'll just put them in their place. Again."

"No one is forcing you to," Hermione assessed, seeing the apprehensive looks on their faces, "Just think about it, alright?"

"Alright, fine," Tracey relented, "We'll think about it."

"Besides," Hermione continued, "It would be nice having a proper chance at getting to know my future fellow Ladies."

Tracey smirked again as Daphne continued to blush. Her reputation as the 'Ice Queen' had been all but shattered at this point but she found that it was rather nice to have a genuine conversation with someone other than Tracey, Harry, and Astoria. If the rumors were true, Harry had slept with all three of the girls sitting across from her so she had expected a hostile attitude from them. She was incredibly surprised to be welcomed so warmly when she first sat down. Perhaps it was just physical for them and they didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her... boyfriend? Was Harry her boyfriend? He'd asked her out on a date but had said it wasn't a courtship proposal so she wasn't sure what to make of their current relationship. As a Pureblood, her idea of 'dating' was a betrothal agreement so she was a little out of her depth here.

Thankfully, the conversation moved on to lighter topics as they talked about the classes they'd had that day. Most of the discussion centered around the fact that Hagrid had indeed managed to 'import' a Kappa from Japan. He had to keep it in a swimming pool as letting it into the Black Lake would have almost definitely wrecked the lake's already volatile ecosystem. Lavender once again thanked Harry for sending a stinging hex at the water demon when it tried to drag her into the pool after she got too close.

* * *

Harry stood on one side of the illuminated courtyard, staring Malfoy down as the diminutive Professor Flitwick(acting as referee) placed the wards around the perimeter. The ponce looked even more pleased with himself than usual as he alternated between smirking at Harry and trying to undress Daphne with his eyes.

The girl in question stood behind Harry with Hermione, Tracey, and the others in the surrounding exterior corridor. It seemed the entire student body and most of the teachers had decided to attend the impromptu event. Even a few of the ghosts were floating in the background. Madam Pomfrey could be seen arranging various healing potions on a conjured table while Professors McGonagall and Sprout were discussing something in hushed tones. Snape's usual scowl seemed to have doubled in intensity as he stood next to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster didn't look as frail as he had the night after getting the Resurrection Stone but he still didn't look completely healthy. The usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes had nearly gone out and for the first time that Harry could remember, his mentor's image truly showed his age. He could tell the old warlock wasn't pleased with the current spectacle unfolding but he knew the implications of refusing a formal challenge so he would not interfere. 

Umbridge had _tried_ to stop the duel from taking place not five minutes earlier. Apparently, whoever had told her about the duel had the situation backwards because she'd stormed out of the castle, ranting about how an 'upstanding young man like Malfoy had no reason to lower himself by accepting such a preposterous challenge from an attention-seeking lier'. She tried demanding that Harry rescind the challenge and apologize to the ferret before McGonagall harshly corrected her on just who issued the challenge. She spluttered for a bit, trying to claim that Harry must have goaded Malfoy into issuing the challenge but in the end, she too moved off to the sides, looking ready to explode. 

Once the ward stones were in place, the tiny Charms master gestured for both competitors to step forward. They met in the middle of the space as the referee conjured a step ladder so he could be eye-to-eye with them, "A challenge to a Wizard's Duel has been set forth," he announced, "Heir Draco Malfoy has issued a formal challenge against Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor. As the challenged party, it is Lord Potter-Gryffindor's right to name the terms. My Lord?"

"No unforgivables and the first to yield loses," Harry responded simply as the Holly wand slipped into his hand. Everyone could see the fire in his green eyes as he bore into the steel-grey ones of his rival.

"Very well. If you would both raise your wands and bow to your opponent. Then turn around and take twenty paces before facing one another again," the former dueling champion instructed.

They both inclined their heads enough to appease the niceties of the practice but not nearly enough to be respectful of one another. They turned around and began stepping away from the middle. After turning around and dropping into their stances, Flitwick backed away, off to the sidelines. He began swishing his wand around to activate the special shield charms developed specifically to separate the duelists from the spectators. The specially designed wards kept outside noise to a minimum so as to keep the combatants from getting distracted. It was also semi-opaque from the participants' perspective for the same reason. Meanwhile, the spectators had no issue with either seeing or hearing what the duelists were doing.

As the wards started activating, Harry felt a subtle shift around him. It wasn't the wards as he could very plainly feel the energy from the veil-like magical wall forming. No, this was much more minute, something he probably wouldn't have even noticed if he'd still had the Horcrux in his scar. 

Once the shield was fully operational, Flitwick shot off blue sparks as the signal to begin. At once, four voices shouted **_C onflandum Corporis _**and four identical jets of putrid yellow light were launched at Harry. With a flick of his wand, Harry raised a shield charm. He didn't recognize the spell( _Probably one of Snapes_ ) and had no hope of dodging since they were coming from all sides so he could only pray a strong **_Protego_** would work. He was rewarded with the sight of four sickly-looking spells bouncing harmlessly off his shield. He quickly stepped into the middle of the courtyard, casting **_Revelio_** around the space, revealing the smug forms of Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott who had obviously been under Disillusionment Charms.

Harry didn't need a clear look at the audience to know that Snape and Umbridge were now immensely pleased with the current situation. It was a widely-known fact that they both hated him so they most likely thought he was getting what he deserved. He could barely hear McGonagall ranting in her Scottish brogue about 'cowardice' and 'dishonor' through the wards.

"This is a serious infraction Malfoy," Harry glared, "You know the consequences of breaking the rules for these things." 

"As if that matters," Malfoy sneered, "The only one that could enforce those 'consequences' is you. And you'll be out of the way long before you can even think of doing that." The intent was clear. Malfoy planned to kill him. 

"You do know everyone can hear you, yeah?" Harry asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"Who cares?" Nott dismissed, "Once you're dead, the Dark Lord will rise properly. And we'll be rewarded for doing what no one else could." 

"You think so?" Harry questioned, derisively. He knew all too well just how obsessed Voldemort was with him. The snake-faced bastard wouldn't allow anyone else to kill Harry. Clearly, they acting without permission.

As he stalled for time, talking, Harry took stock of the situation. Crabbe would be the easiest to deal with as he was the biggest, therefore the slowest. Goyle wasn't as big as Crabbe but he was slightly taller and a bit faster. Nott was _maybe_ a step below Malfoy in terms of power. Sure, neither had much in the way of magical ability but Harry could admit that they were more knowledgeable on the dark arts than most students. If the rumors were, Nott had done something pretty horrible to a group of second year girls(who were then pulled out of school) last year so that meant he had a sadistic streak. So while he might not be as strong as Malfoy, the rat-like boy was most likely more dangerous. Now that he thought about it, it was entirely possible the spell they had used was something Nott's father had invented. The man's vile and cruel nature was well known throughout Wizarding Britain. And no matter how he looked at it, the boys surrounding him were all the bigoted offspring of Death Eaters so knocking them down a peg before having them carted off to Azkaban sounded very appealing to Harry.

"Have it your way, then," he shrugged.

Crabbe tried to blast him with another yellow spell that Harry side-stepped. Goyle barely dodged the curse as he stood on the opposite side. Nott sent a rapid chain of Blood Boiling and Bone Breaking Curses Harry's way. He dodged the Blood Boilers while redirecting the Bone Breakers at his other adversaries. Crabbe yelped as he fell over, clutching his left leg. And Goyle crumpled to the ground with a scream, holding into his ribs.

 ** _Serpensortia_** Harry incanted, sending a white blast at Nott and suddenly, the cruel boy found himself in the clutches of a large python. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees, yelling for someone to get it off of him as his wand rolled out of his reach. Crabbe and Goyle, struggling from their broken bones, began sending Severing Charms and more of the yellow spells at Harry while Malfoy had taken up casting Blasting and Reductor Curses.

Harry dodged, blocked, and redirected the more destructive spells towards either the ground or at the ward-shield but sent the Severing Charms back towards his opponents, creating what looked like deep scratch marks all over their bodies. He pointed his wand at the ground and suddenly, chains sprung up from the grass, wrapping around the bodies of first Crabbe then Goyle to keep them restrained. He was in the middle of vanishing the snake and restraining Nott the same way when his attention was grabbed by Malfoy shouting another spell he didn't recognize.

**_Sectumsempra_ **

Harry waved his wand and another shield rose around him. He turned around and transfigured the six stone benches around the courtyard into a pack of wild dogs before directing them at the Malfoy scion. Using the distraction, Nott managed to retrieve his wand and sent another yellow curse at Harry. The green-eyed wizard dodged and sent a blasting hex that impacted the boy's left shoulder. As Malfoy fought off the dogs and his high-pitched screams filled the air, Harry started slowly making Nott move towards Malfoy as they exchanged spells. A well-placed **_Bombarda_ **caused the brown-haired boy to jump out of the way and land right next to the white-haired leader. By this point, Malfoy had managed to blast apart the stone canines but several sections of his uniform were severely ripped and he had several bite marks and even more scratches littered around his body. 

Aiming his wand at the fountain in the corner, Harry flicked his wrist and the water rose out of the large stone bowl and into the air. Following the movement of Harry's wand, it whirled around the two boys before engulfing them. The scene looked as though they were trapped in a massive invisible jar as they thrashed about in the freezing waves.

"Malfoy!"

"Nott!"

Harry could hear Crabbe and Goyle shouting behind him as he manipulated the water. The jangling of chains and screams for Snape to 'do something' rang throughout the courtyard.

"Come on, boys, remember the rules you tried to break," Harry taunted, "Nobody leaves until the ringleader yields." He canceled the spell and watched as Malfoy and Nott slammed into the ground, water splashing everywhere. "Ready to quit?" he asked as they coughed and gasped for air.

"Fuck you," Malfoy spluttered.

Nott had managed to find his wand and sprang to his feet. **_Cruc_** \- the spell was cut short by a stunning spell from Harry, causing the rat-like boy to collapse unconscious.

 ** _Accio_** Harry called, summoning Nott and Malfoy's wands to his free hand, "Come off it, Malfoy. You tried and you failed. Give it up."

Because fate had decided to make Harry her plaything, the raven-haired wizard could hear two voices shouting **_Avada Kedavra_ **behind him. He spun around to see that Crabbe and Goyle had somehow managed to break free of their restraints and were sending twin blasts of acid-green energy towards him. It was too close, he knew that he wouldn't have time to move out of its path. As the light sailed towards him, he could vaguely hear several shouts of 'no!' and 'Harry!' coming from the other side.

Going purely on instinct, Harry raised his wand towards the light, and from the stick of holly's tip sprung a torrent of metallic flames. He watched with detached fascination as the fire resembling melted gold collided with the Killing Curse, enveloping and snuffing it out. His shock was reflected on the faces of his would-be killers as they stared, dumbfounded at what he had done. 

Recovering quickly, Harry sent a stunning spell at Goyle, knocking him out. However, this seemed to jog Crabbe's brain because right as Harry was about to do the same to him, the much larger boy raised his wand to the sky and shouted _**Fiendfyre**_.

What came next could only be described as a stampede of flames. Massive serpents, birds, and beasts both mundane and magical, all made of fire erupted from Crabbe's wand as they began to engulf the space. It was obvious that the great lump had no control over it as he began to shake his wand, yelling at it to stop.

Harry turned around to see a terrified Malfoy shout, "I yield, I yield!" 

The wards dissolved and the coward ran as fast as his legs could carry him but the flames followed. Harry could see the terror on the students' and most of the professors' faces as the burning beasts began spreading out and towards the castle. The professors(Minus Umbridge who had left with the students) desperately began casting shield charms and counter-spells while many students retreated into the castle, screaming. Some of the students remained, however, attempting to aid the professors in an effort to contain the flames.

Harry felt a brief rush of pride at seeing a number of DL members along with Tracey and Daphne but it was quickly replaced by horror as he watched first Crabbe, then Goyle and Nott be swallowed up by the roaring blaze. Knowing that he had to do something or else the entire castle would likely be destroyed(along with at least a few more lives being lost), Harry slipped the Holly wand back into his right arm holster and pulled the Elder Wand from his left. He wasn't sure it would work but it was worth a try so he concentrated, focusing on his desire to protect his friends and his first true home. He willed the golden flames to appear again and protect those he cared about as it had protected him minutes earlier.

Once again, molten gold shot out from Harry's wand, attacking the raging crimson creatures. Harry moved about the space, directing the shimmering conflagration as it engulfed and extinguished the cursed fire while harmlessly passing over the students and teachers present. The courtyard and surrounding corridor were bathed in bright golden light as the protective heat replaced the destructive torrent. All at once, it seemed, the spectators stopped trying to battle the onslaught and simply watched as Harry tamed and stamped out the inferno, once again protecting them all.

When the last fire beast had been put down, Harry let the golden flames fade out as well. He could see that other than charring the grass and leaving some burn marks around the walls, the damage to the school was minimal and he was pretty sure that no one else had been made a victim of the cursed fire. He felt extremely lucky that he had been able to act as quickly as he had for fear of what might have happened if he'd hesitated or if the spell had been a one-time fluke. 

Most of those that had stayed behind were staring at him in amazement. Even Snape had lost the glare as he stared at Harry. Dumbledore's face quickly turned into one of immense pride. Most of the students and teachers present looked awed at the unknown spell Hary had used.

"Is anyone hurt?" Harry asked the group at large.

He was tackled to the ground by a wavy-haired missile as Hermione hugged him as if her life depended on it. She spent a few moments kissing him all over the face before cupping his cheeks.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried," she said, "when Crabbe and Goyle cast the Killing Curse, I thought I had lost you! But that spell was amazing, it looked like liquid gold was coming out of your wand! It canceled both the Killing Curse and Fiendfyre which really shouldn't be possible but I suppose this is you we're talking about. Doing the impossible seems to be what you're best at. What was that spell?"

He smiled at her rambling and lifted them up into a sitting position before remembering the three lives that had been lost. Harry had never subscribed to Dumbledore's philosophy that everyone deserved a second chance. What with the rumors surrounding Nott, Goyle using the Killing Curse as well as Crabbe using both it and Fiendfyre. All three had also made their support for Voldemort known beforehand as well so he couldn't bring himself to feel remorse over their deaths. In the end, it was their own stupidity that cost them their lives. And with any luck, this little stunt will land Malfoy in Azkaban for the foreseeable future. But Harry highly doubted that given the Minister's dealings with the slimeball's father 

"Sir," Harry addressed Dumbledore, "Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were taken by the Fiendfyre."

"It is most regrettable that they are no longer with us," the Headmaster replied solemnly, "But thanks to your actions, no other lives were lost. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered, "Just a little tired."

"Sure, I have to imagine creating a new spell on the spot can be pretty tiring," Neville joked, earning a few chuckles from the students.

Despite Harry's assurances that he was unharmed, Madame Pomfrey insisted on running a few diagnostic spells anyway and giving him a Pepperup Potion. After which she gave him a clean bill of health. She then checked on a few coughing students for smoke inhalation before advising anyone who felt unwell to report to the Hospital Wing before shuffling back into the castle, muttering about 'recklessness' and 'children putting themselves in danger'.

"Sir Nicholas," Dumbledore called the Gryffindor House ghost, "If you would round up the others and begin searching for Mister Malfoy? I doubt he is still here, but if he is, he must be found." The ghost nodded promptly and drifted through the stone wall. "The Aurors must also be contacted." With that, the old warlock strode back into the castle, presumably to do just that.

"Well, I think that's quite enough excitement for one evening," McGonagall said, "Everyone report to your Common Rooms. Your Heads of Houses will be along shortly to check on you."

As everyone else made their way back into the castle, Harry found himself being wrapped up in a hug by both Tracey and Daphne as they molded themselves into either side of him. Tracey made him turn his head and kissed him for all he was worth. This went on for several moments and when she finally released him, Daphne immediately took over. 

"Of all the reckless things you could have done," the blonde chastised, "Why did you not just yield after you uncovered them?"

"Oh please," Harry joked, "you're talking to the bloke that fought ten Death Eaters and Voldemort at the same time."

"It's not funny!" all three witches exclaimed. Hermione punctuated it onto it by slapping his chest.

"Oi," he grunted.

"Pull a stunt like that again and there will _not_ be a second date," Daphne continued, "So I would suggest you cut down on the heroics."

"Speaking of," Tracey interjected, "You've got until Saturday to say 'goodbye' to the... others. After that, you're ours."

"So make it count," Hermione added.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Daphne to see if she had anything to say about it. She didn't say anything, merely blushing and nodding her head before looking away. Where they really giving him permission to do this? Hermione had already done so when it was just her and Tracey had been adamant about being 'added to the list' after their encounter on the train but Daphne? He had not expected that.

But not wanting to look a gift Hippogriff in the beak, Harry wasn't going to question it. Instead, he chose to think about how _lucky_ he was to have landed three amazing witches. He also realized just how full his week was going to be. It was already Monday night and that meant Harry only had four days to see _twelve_ girls. He was going to be quite tired by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Conflandum Corporis' roughly translates to "melt the body" in Latin(according to Google). I'll let you imagine what that entails.
> 
> Now before someone complains about Harry's use of the Golden Flames, just hear me out. The Golden Flames are so ambiguous in the Deathly Hallows book. It's hypothesized that Harry unconsciously conjured them when he was in danger, due to his connection to Voldemort. The wand sensed Voldemort's presence and acted instinctively. The problem is, it ONLY happens once. Never before and it's never brought up again afterwards. So I figure that gives me the liberty to play with it a little bit. Instead of being a response to Voldemort specifically, in this version, it's another part of what makes Harry so unique. Between his power level, protection from Lily's sacrifice, and just his survival instincts in general, Harry has an innate ability to summon this highly powerful and unique form of protection. Think of it like this: Where Fiendfyre is purely destructive, the Golden Flames are purely protective. 
> 
> Also, as you can see, this story will be the first part of a short series. I haven't decided if it'll be two parts or three yet but this first one is nearly over. I estimate two-three chapters left depending on how I'm feeling when writing them.
> 
> Anyway, I think you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter. So please look forward to that and let me know what you think of this installment. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
